Entre Tus Alas
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Ginny Weasley y Cedric Diggory coincidieron por primera vez volando, y ese siempre ha sido su secreto. A través de sus años en Hogwarts y los oscuros días de la guerra, encuentran el uno en el otro las fuerzas para seguir firmes. Dos espíritus libres. Una amistad destinada a suceder.
1. Aprendiendo a volar

**_Hola! Esta historia ha estado en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo, y por fin me he decidido a escribirla. Amo a Harry y a Ginny juntos desde la primera película y el segundo libro, pero esta pareja y este "¿Y si..." han capturado también mi corazón. Ojalá le den una oportunidad :)_**

Dissclaimer: Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son todos obra de la genial imaginación de J. .

* * *

 _"Tu hermana entra a hurtadillas en el cobertizo de las escobas del jardín desde que tenía seis años y vuela con sus escobas, por turnos, cuando no pueden verla"_ Hermione a Fred y George. Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 26.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Aprendiendo a volar.**

Cuando tenía cinco años, Ginny intentó subirse a una escoba por primera vez.

\- Lo siento, Ginny. Cuando seas mayor podrás subir a una escoba.- le decía Bill dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza, y aunque Ginny amaba a Bill más que a ninguno de sus hermanos, en momentos como ese tampoco le soportaba.

No soportaba a ninguno de ellos. Odiaba que la dejaran de lado por ser la menor, y más aún por ser una niña. Ron sólo era un año mayor que ella pero a él si lo dejaban subirse a sus escobas de vez en cuando, aunque ella estaba segura de que podría hacerlo mucho mejor si tan sólo le dieran la oportunidad.

Desde la ventana, observaba a sus hermanos volar detrás de la casa, jugando al Quidditch. Bill, Charlie, Fred y George. Exceptuando a Percy, que prefería encerrarse en su dormitorio a leer y que se negaba con todas sus fuerzas cuando Bill lo hacía jugar por un rato, todos parecían siempre divertirse al estar sobre una escoba. Ginny quería divertirse también, pero sabía que sus hermanos nunca se lo permitirían. Su madre no se lo permitiría.

Todo por ser una niña.

Bien, si nadie quería enseñarle a volar, si ni siquiera le permitían acercarse a una escoba, ella encontraría la manera de lograrlo por sí misma. Una noche, reunió el valor necesario para escabullirse hasta el cobertizo luego de que todos los demás en la casa estuvieran durmiendo y se alejó corriendo hacia la colina que se alzaba detrás de la Madriguera, con la escoba de Charlie en mano y el corazón latiéndole tan fuertemente que parecía a punto de salirse del pecho.

\- Arriba – ordenó a la escoba tendida en el suelo, con voz firme a pesar del miedo. La escoba subió a su mano inmediatamente y ella la montó de un salto. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Si Ron podía hacerlo…

Ginny se elevó en el aire lentamente, con cautela primero, y su emoción aumentó al mismo tiempo que su seguridad y confianza en sí misma. Comenzó a subir más alto y dibujar círculos y curvas en el aire. Sentía que podía gritar de alegría, reír con todas sus fuerzas, mientras experimentaba la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en sus cortos años de vida.

\- ¡HEY!

La voz clara de un chico llamándola desde el suelo hizo que se detuviera en un golpe seco y casi cayera de la escoba, cuando bajó la vista y vio que no se trataba de ninguno de sus hermanos. Gracias a Merlín.

Ginny bajó y aterrizó suavemente, mirando al chico cerca de ella con desconfianza. Debía tener diez años, como mucho; no podía ser mayor que Percy.

\- Cuando vine pensé que sería Charlie, ya que vi a alguien volando desde la ventana de mi dormitorio – dijo él, sorprendido. - ¿No eres tu su hermana pequeña?

\- Si – espetó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Y tú eres?

\- Cedric Diggory – dijo él sonriendo. Parecía encontrar algo divertido en ella, por la forma en que sus curiosos ojos grises la miraban, y eso la enfadó más. – Vivo aquí cerca. ¿Pero no deberías estar durmiendo?

\- ¿Y no deberías estar tú en tu casa?

El niño comenzó a reir. Se estaba riendo de ella. El rostro de Ginny enrojeció hasta las raíces de sus cabellos.

\- Ya te dije, que pensé que Charlie estaría aquí.

\- ¿Y por qué vendrías a buscar a mi hermano?

Cedric se encogió de hombros.

\- A veces vuela de noche por aquí. Aunque creo que se la pasa volando sobre la escoba todo el día, ¿no? Es muy bueno. – observó él. – y además es Buscador en su equipo de Quidditch. Me ayuda a entrenar a veces.

Entonces Ginny se fijó en la escoba que el chico tenía a un lado suyo y se sintió un poco tonta por no haberlo notado antes, y por estar haciendo el ridículo frente suyo.

\- No le digas Charlie que me viste aquí, por favor. – pidió ella – Me escapé de casa para practicar, pero ellos ni siquiera me dejan acercarme a sus escobas. Por favor no le digas a nadie. – y ante el miedo de ser descubierta, sus palabras se convirtieron en una súplica y ella sintió que estaba a punto de llorar.

Cedric suspiró.

\- No está bien que te salgas de casa.

\- ¿Acaso tú te sales a volar a estas horas sin permiso? No creo que ni siquiera Charlie lo haga sin esconderlo de mamá, y él ya tiene catorce años.

Esta vez fue el turno de Cedric de sonrojarse.

\- Vale. No diré nada. – volvió a dar otro suspiro todavía más largo. – Y ya que estamos aquí, y de todas formas íbamos a volar, ¿qué tal un par de vueltas alrededor de la colina?

Ginny sonrió radiante ante la oferta. Resultaba difícil creer que el niño la tratara así, amistosamente casi, cuando ella en realidad era mucho más pequeña. Ser pequeña y ser una niña siempre había sido motivo suficiente para ser excluida de los juegos de sus hermanos. Ambos montaron sus escobas y esta vez Ginny tomó velocidad para igualar a Cedric, mientras por un momento, sintiendo el viento en la cara y esa sensación de alegría y felicidad y emoción infinita.

Durante ese breve momento, dentro de ese inocente secreto, Ginny pensó que ser una niña pequeña no importaba para nada. Y ese niño de cabellos castaños y ojos grises que en realidad fue tan amable y considerado con ella se convirtió en la imagen de todo cuanto ella querría al crecer.

Para una Ginny Weasley de seis años, Cedric Diggory era perfecto.


	2. El mejor amigo de mi hermano

_"Pequeña niña, sola en el patio de juegos… cansada de ser objeto de burlas… deseando ser invisible para ellos." Fight Like a Girl._

 **Capítulo 2. El mejor amigo de mi hermano.**

Ese día, Ginny le había observado con curiosidad, a ese chico que parecía tan perdido y que se había acercado a ellos por ayuda. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de ella y serían los rasgos que recordaría con más claridad a lo largo de los meses.

Ginny había querido conocerlo, presa de curiosidad, desde ese día en la estación de King Cross en que sus hermanos dijeron que El-Niño-Que-Vivió estaba en el tren.

La curiosidad sólo aumentó a través de las cartas de Ron, en las que no dejaba de mencionar a Harry Potter, a medida que le quedaba muy claro que ambos eran los mejores amigos. Y a pesar de esa gran curiosidad, también sentía celos y detestaba a su hermano por reemplazarla con tanta facilidad.

Claro, Ron y ella peleaban casi todo el tiempo. Pero siempre estaban juntos, y tendían a apoyarse mutuamente cuando Fred y George se metían con ellos – bueno, a decir verdad los gemelos se metían más con Ron que con ella -, y Ron era quien hasta entonces le había hecho compañía mientras el resto de los chicos iban a Hogwarts.

La Madriguera era horriblemente silenciosa sin ninguno de ellos, y Ginny no podía evitar aburrirse estando sola. Bill ya no estaba. Tampoco Charlie. Además, ¿Por qué ella no podía ir al colegio también? Era totalmente injusto… y cuando Ron y los demás regresaran a casa, de todas formas no sería lo mismo, porque su estúpido hermano la había reemplazado por Harry Potter.

Y entonces llegaron, finalmente, las vacaciones de verano, cuando Ginny confirmó sus sospechas. Fred y George le gastaban bromas a veces demasiado pesadas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraban, tal como Percy que apenas había llegado se encerró en su habitación a escribir. Todo lo que Ron hacía era hablar de sus nuevos amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Escuchar acerca de las aventuras que su hermano y sus amigos tuvieron en su primer año la maravillaba y a la vez le daba un poco de envidia… pero entonces escuchaba todo lo que aquel chico tenía que pasar y cómo no recibía ningún tipo de atención de parte de su familia (según decía Ron) y se avergonzaba de sí misma por envidiar a un chico que no tenía a sus padres consigo y que había estado al borde de la muerte hace sólo semanas por impedir el regreso de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

¿De verdad podía existir una persona así, alguien tan noble como Harry Potter podía ser? Ginny preguntaba y preguntaba, como si a través de Ron pudiera llegar a conocer un poco más a aquel chico que había atrapado toda su atención. En su imaginación, Harry Potter se volvió un chico fascinante.

Ginny no alcanzaba entender del todo lo que estaba sintiendo por alguien que ni siquiera conocía aún, por eso el día en que se encontró con Harry Potter en el pasillo cuando pretendía salir de su dormitorio, su primera reacción cerrar de vuelta la puerta, temerosa como si él pudiera saber todo lo que ella había estado pensando.

Eventualmente, reunió suficiente coraje para salir y saludar al chico.

\- Hola Ginny. – dijo él, con una sonrisa hermosa.

Ella abrió su boca un par de veces antes de lograr articular una palabra.

\- Hola.

Y volver a salir corriendo.

Harry en realidad era no sólo un chico lindo, sino encantador y amable. Desde la primera sonrisa que le dirigió, supo que era probablemente la persona más buena que conocería en la vida. Nunca se burló, a pesar de todas las vergonzosas situaciones en las que ella se puso a si misma a medida que aumentaba su nerviosismo alrededor de él.

Hubo un día en que enterró su codo en el plato de mantequilla… Oh, cada vez que Ginny lo recordaba deseaba ser tragada por la tierra. Pero Harry siempre fue amable, y ella lo admiraba todavía más por eso.

Y entonces llegó el día de realizar las compras para Hogwarts. Ginny estaba contenta de que al menos conseguiría una varita nueva para sí misma, pero también sentía una rabia silenciosa por todas las quejas de su madre. Sí, ella sabía que eran pobres, que tenían que reducir todos los gastos, y aguantaba sin quejarse tener que llevar siempre túnicas de segunda mano. Ella lo soportaba, como todos sus hermanos… ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían… ¿por qué su madre tenía que repetirlo a cada rato, y frente a Harry?

Para que acabara de sentirse peor, Harry le regaló sus libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Tómalos – dijo, entregándoselos a ella. – Yo puedo comprar los míos.

Ella fue incapaz de dar las gracias, como hubiese querido hacerlo, por culpa de los malditos nervios.

Y entonces Draco Malfoy apareció, burlándose de Harry y del momento obviamente incómodo que éste había tenido que pasar por culpa de Gilderoy Lockhart. Mientras más observaba a Harry, se daba cuenta de lo humilde

\- Déjalo sólo, - dijo ella dándole una mirada dura, y comprobando aliviada que su nerviosismo aparecía solamente con Harry. – él no pidió nada de esto.

\- Vaya, Potter. Parece que te has conseguido una novia.

La sola mención de esa posibilidad hizo que Ginny sintiera el rostro arder, y todas las palabras la abandonaron. ¿Cómo se atrevía, ese estúpido Malfoy? ¿Con qué cara podría mirar a Harry en adelante? No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra ni cuando su padre y el señor Malfoy se metieron en una pelea, ni lo hizo en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, echó el caldero a la cama y comenzó a llorar. Fue un llanto silencioso, pero largo, de unas lágrimas amargas. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan pobres como para que los Malfoy encontraran siempre en ellos verdaderos motivos de burla? ¿Por qué su madre no podía dejar de quejarse un poco al menos, sobre problemas que ya todos conocían? ¿Por qué sus hermanos tenían que ser tan molestos todo el tiempo, recordando convenientemente cuando era una chica y olvidándolo cuando se les daba la gana?

\- Sólo quiero ir a Hogwarts- … se repitió a si misma – todo estará bien cuando vaya a Hogwarts.

Tal vez entonces superaría el estúpido nerviosismo con Harry. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella podía ser más que la hermana de su mejor amigo. Se permitió a si misma fantasear con eso, cuando encontró el viejo cuaderno, con las páginas amarillentas y vacías.

En momentos como esos, una chica de once años como ella tenía que desahogarse y escribir. El diario le pareció entonces a Ginny un regalo del cielo.


	3. Oscuridad

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruten. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos ;)**

* * *

 _"_ _No puede ser visto, no puede ser sentido…_ _Llega primero y sigue después. Termina con la vida, mata la risa." J.R. ._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Oscuridad.**

Que a Hermione también la petrificaron. Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido a la amiga de su hermano, Ginny soltó un pequeño gemido y perdió el equilibrio.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó un chico que pasaba por allí, y Ginny se sorprendió al reconocer a Cedric Diggory.

Que, al parecer, ahora era un flamante prefecto de Hufflepuff. Ella realmente rara vez se cruzaba con él por el colegio, no había tenido tiempo antes para prestar atención a su "compañero de vuelo" de la infancia, con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente. En Hogwarts, ambos no podían estar en círculos más distintos.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. – dijo ella y siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio, abrumada por el peso de todo lo que había sucedido desde que comenzara su primer año en Hogwarts.

Ginny había estado segura que al poder ir por fin a Hogwarts, como había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón, sería completamente feliz. Pero el año había transcurrido, y cada vez se sentía más sola, y sólo tenía a Tom.

Tom, en quien ya no podía confiar. Tom, quien comenzaba a aparecer en sus pesadillas últimamente.

Cada día que pasaba, sus dudas sobre él crecían. Había conocido a Tom cuando comenzó a escribir en el diario, poco antes del inicio de clases. Lo había guardado como un secreto, por supuesto, como todas las cosas importantes en su vida hasta el momento. Comenzó a confiarle todo aquello que no podía decir a los demás: cómo sus hermanos la excluían siempre, lo duro que era ser la única chica en la familia, y que sus padres ni siquiera pudieran comprarle una túnica decente o unos libros que no estuvieran cayéndose a pedazos.

Sólo Tom sabía que el sombrero había considerado ponerla en Slytherin, y que no lo había hecho porque se había negado fervientemente. ¿Qué hubieran dicho sus padres si eso hubiera ocurrido?

Tom sabía de ese molesto Colin Creevey que se sentaba a su lado en clases y no paraba de acosarla con preguntas relacionadas a su familia mágica y sobre Harry Potter, sólo porque éste era amigo de su hermano. Harry, a quien ella sólo se atrevía a mirar y admirar en silencio, porque sus nervios la traicionaban cada vez que pretendía acercarse y temía volver a hacer el ridículo. Harry, que la miraba amablemente y sonreía, y ella sabía que todo eso era solamente porque era un buen chico y ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Ella le había contado todo, absolutamente todo a Tom, incluso cuando todo se volvió oscuro y cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar.

La primera vez que había pasado, que ella había perdido el conocimiento y su memoria dejaba un gran espacio en blanco, había despertado en su dormitorio con manchas de sangre en la túnica. Ese fue el día en que el mensaje en la pared había aparecido. "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta."

Tenía que haber sido ella. Sólo podía ser ella.

El hecho de no recordar le desesperaba, aún más cuando esos momentos en blanco en su mente se fueron haciendo más frecuentes. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Era ella quien había petrificado a la señora Norris?

Peor aún, cuando Colin fue petrificado. Ginny se había quejado de él tantas veces con Tom, que se sentía culpable de hacer deseado que el chico la dejara en paz. Pero Tom la convenció de que todo estaría bien, y definitivamente no podía ser ella quien había hecho esas cosas horribles. Lo hubiera recordado, si fuera así.

"¿Qué hago, Tom? ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?"

Le aterraba darse cuenta de que las personas sobre las que escribía… el insoportable Colin… ese tonto Justin que acusaba a Harry de ser el heredero de Slytherin… la novia de Percy, con quien lo había encontrado un día en una de las aulas… Hermione, la amiga de Ron y de Harry… todas esas personas acababan siendo víctimas de ataques. Todo era culpa suya.

Lo había sabido desde lo de Justin. Por eso se había deshecho del diario. Sabía, tal vez desde el principio, que Tom no era un ser normal, ese chico atrapado en el diario, pero necesitaba tanto un amigo y él era tan encantador, tan comprensivo… Y a medida que se había entregado más y más a su amistad con Tom, había ido perdiendo de vista a los demás.

No tenía un amigo aparte de Tom. No podía confiar en sus hermanos, aun cuando las bromas de Fred y George por una vez parecían dirigidas a alegrarla, y Percy estuviera constantemente preocupados por ella. ¿Y si descubrían que, probablemente era ella? ¿Qué cada vez que alguien era atacado, ella se encontraba en algún lugar sin tener idea de cómo había llegado allí? Por eso se había apartado de todos, y estaba más sola que nunca.

La soledad. Esos espacios en blanco. Tom Riddle. El diario.

Después de Justin, se había deshecho de él, y por un corto tiempo, comenzó a sentirse de nuevo más ligera, más… contenta. Incluso se había animado a escribir unos versos para Harry en el día de San Valentín.

Pero entonces había visto a Harry con el diario en mano, y de nuevo se llenó de terror. ¿Tom le contaría de ella? Todos sus secretos, que le había confiado a ese chico… y si Harry llegaba a sospechar lo mismo que ella sospechaba de sí misma, ¿la odiaría? O todavía peor, ¿Harry comenzaría a sufrir la misma soledad terrible, las mismas lagunas mentales que ella había sufrido, si tenía el diario? Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a que aquello ocurriera, no a Harry al menos. Así que recuperó el diario y se disculpó con Tom.

Aun así, Ginny temía abrir el diario ahora. Y con lo de Hermione…

Guardó silencio y observó a Harry y a Ron cada vez más tristes y desesperados por encontrar una manera de parar esa locura y ayudar a su amiga. Todos en el colegio estaban llenos de terror. Y Ginny decidió que no podía quedarse en silencio. Tenía que decirle a Harry sobre el diario, y sobre Tom, y sobre esos horribles momentos en blanco de su mente.

Una mañana, durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, se acercó hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron. Una parte suya se rehusaba y quería salir corriendo, y se retorcía las manos luchando contra si misma.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Ron sin mirarla. Harry, en cambio, tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en ella con atención.

Ginny miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera prestando atención.

\- Suéltalo ya. – dijo Ron.

Harry la estudiaba todavía.

\- Tengo algo que decirles – masculló ella, evitando los ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos.

Pero entonces todas las palabras que Ginny pensaba decir se escaparon. Ella abrió la boca y simplemente, como sucedía siempre que intentaba hablar con Harry, no salió ningún sonido.

El chico inclinó entonces hacia ella y Ron, y bajó la voz.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos, no?

Harry ya lo sospechaba. Ella inhaló profundamente e intentó hilar sus pensamientos otra vez, comenzar su historia, tal vez deberían ir afuera donde no hubiera peligro de ser oídos…

\- Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny – dijo Percy, que había aparecido de la nada.

¡Merlín, pensar que él pudo haberlo oído todo! Entonces estaría perdida. No, no podía decir nada frente a Percy. Se disculpó atropelladamente y salió corriendo del lugar.

Si no podía decirle a los chicos, tenía que solucionar ella misma el problema en el que se había metido. Antes de que nadie la notara, fue a buscar el diario escondido en su dormitorio y lo abrió. Tom la había estado esperando, sabiendo que volvería.

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.


	4. Pesadillas

_"Me arrastro fuera de las pesadillas cada mañana y encuentro que no hay alivio en despertar. Es mejor no ceder ante eso. Toma diez veces más tiempo reconstruirte y levantarte que el tiempo que toma caer." Finnick Oddair, Sinsajo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Pesadillas.**

Ginny se encontraba sentada sola frente al fuego de la sala común. Por fortuna, sólo quedaban unos pocos días en Hogwarts. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba a punto de odiar ese lugar.

Desde que había salido de la enfermería, todos sus compañeros la ignoraban. Ahora, sin Tom, la soledad parecía incluso mayor, y las pesadillas no la dejaban… esos horribles momentos vividos a lo largo del año y sobretodo la semana anterior, la perseguían en sus sueños y también durante el día.

En el momento en que ella había abierto el diario, Tom Riddle apareció ante ella y Ginny fue poco a poco perdiendo conciencia. Desesperada, ella sabía que su cuerpo se movía obedeciendo una voluntad ajena y que así había llegado a aquel lugar oscuro e imposible de descubrir que era la cámara de los secretos. Ginny entendió que moriría allí, sin que nadie la encontrara jamás, mientras lo que le quedaba de vida se iba escapando de ella…

Y entonces, cuando despertó, Tom ya no estaba. En su lugar, sólo estaba el chico que era su héroe, ese chico de amables ojos verdes…

\- Hola Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry, que había bajado silenciosamente las escaleras.

\- Si… yo… - Ginny suspiró. Sus nervios ante Harry sólo habían empeorado desde que él le salvara la vida, ese día en la Cámara.

Sin embargo, Harry de nuevo no hizo caso de sus estúpidos nervios, como si no le incomodara en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar a los naipes explosivos? – preguntó él.

Ginny sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza, y por un momento los nervios se fueron, y ella simplemente estaba allí, siendo feliz con el chico del que, definitivamente, estaba enamorada.

* * *

Ese momento con Harry era el que Ginny evocaba cada vez que despertaba de una pesadilla en casa. Tom y su risa fría le perseguían todo el tiempo, y algunas veces ella no podía evitar derramar unas lágrimas. A veces, simplemente deseaba desaparecer y que esa tortura acabara.

Ella no quería recordar a Tom. No quería que él siguiera en su vida, y mucho menos la forma en que su familia la trataba, como si ella… totalmente diferente de como era antes.

Fred y George ya no le hacían bromas, y aunque eso antes le hubiera encantado, en esos momentos era simplemente un recordatorio de todo lo que sucedió, de que ella nunca sería la misma persona.

Incluso ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto, que era lo que más había deseado hacer por mucho tiempo, se sintió entonces forzado, algo que ella no podía disfrutar realmente. En el fondo, ella sabía que Tom no estaba muerto, que podría volver en cualquier momento.

Y entonces él la mataría, a ella y a todos los que ella amaba.

Había sido tan estúpida, tan, pero tan estúpida.

\- ¡Idiota! – gritó, mientras colgaba la ropa en el jardín trasero. Era un momento seguro para hablar consigo misma, ya que sus hermanos no estaban alrededor. Habían bajado al pueblo, claro, sin ella.

\- Creo que no he hecho nada para ganarme eso – dijo una divertida voz del otro lado de la cerca.

Cedric Diggory la miraba con sus curiosos ojos grises.

\- No era a ti – se apresuró a decir ella – a veces hablo sola.

Él dejó entonces salir risa limpia.

\- Me alegra no estar en los zapatos de la persona a quien va dirigido, entonces.

"Oh, si tan sólo supieras."

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó ella. Los Diggory, a pesar de vivir cerca, no solían interactuar mucho con ellos.

\- Quería preguntar algo a tus hermanos, los gemelos… ¿están por aquí?

\- Han salido, y no creo que vuelvan hasta dentro de un buen rato. – dijo ella, suspirando. - ¿Para qué los necesitas de todos modos?

\- Eh… tenemos una plaga de gnomos en el jardín, (muy extraño, de verdad) y mi madre me dijo que tus hermanos son muy buenos deshaciéndose de ellos, así que venía a preguntarles cómo lo hacen.

\- Oh, eso – Ginny sonrió. – Sólo tienes que tomarlos por los tobillos y hacerlos girar muy rápido. Así los mareas y cuando los arrojas lejos, no pueden encontrar de vuelta el camino a la casa.

Cedric frunció el ceño, pensativo.

\- Si, había leído eso, pero creí que debía haber una manera más permanente… - murmuró – Bueno, de todas formas gracias, Ginny. – agregó el sonriendo.

\- Buena suerte.

Él iba a irse cuando volvió a girarse hacia ella y preguntó.

\- ¿Sigues volando a escondidas?

Ginny sonrió. Desde que volvió a casa, con todo lo sucedido, no reunía fuerzas para salir de noche sola… extrañaba volar.

\- Hace un tiempo no lo hago, pero sí.

\- Bueno, espero encontrarte en algún partido de Quidditch alguna vez.

Ella le vio alejarse por el campo y sonrió. Cedric, como todos, debía saber lo que había pasado con ella en Hogwarts, pero no le había tratado como si mereciera lástima, o menos aun como si fuera culpable de lo sucedido (aunque Ginny misma reconocía que sí tenía la culpa) y aquello era, en cierto modo, consolador.

* * *

Esa noche, Ginny despertó con un frío helado en la espalda y se incorporó en la cama.

\- Es inútil, Ginny. ¿Creíste que con sólo con destruir el diario te librarías de mí? – Tom, hermoso y perverso, estaba sentado frente a su cama en una butaca. - ¿Qué tu adorado Potter te mantendría a salvo?

\- ¿Pero c-cómo… - Ginny sentía que se asfixiaba. - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Tom sonrió.

\- Siempre he estado aquí, Ginny. Todo el tiempo.

\- ¡No!

\- Y siempre estaré…

\- ¡No! ¡No eres real!

\- Niña estúpida. No tienes a dónde correr, Ginny.

Ella se puso de pie y salió de su dormitorio, pero entonces se encontró con los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, los gemelos, Ron, Harry…

\- Y lo mejor, Ginny, es que has sido tú – dijo él, y ella observó el suelo debajo de ella manchado de sangre y plumas. – Tú los mataste, Ginny.

Ginny dio un grito ahogado y abrió los ojos.

Había sido sólo una pesadilla, otra vez. Sólo una pesadilla. No era real. No era real.

Ginny tomó aire se levantó de la cama, que estaba empapada de sudor, y salió silenciosamente de la casa. Más que algo en lo que ella pensaba hacer, fue una acción automática. Buscó la escoba de George en el cobertizo y se alejó campo abajo para practicar, volar al menos un rato.

No le sorprendió ver que no era la única allí. Cedric Diggory, acostado en el césped con su escoba a un lado, le dirigió una mirada.

\- Hola, Ginny.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Es que son esas pijamas cómodas para montar la escoba?- observó él.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. No se había fijado en aquello, e imaginaba lo tonta que debía verse frente a Cedric.

\- Es que parece que vuelo sonámbula, también. – dijo finalmente, tratando de sonreír.

Él devolvió la sonrisa por una fracción de segundo, pero después su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? No te ves muy bien…

\- No… es que… he estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente. La de hoy ha sido muy mala.

\- Ven aquí, siéntate.

Ella obedeció. Había algo en ese muchacho, Cedric, que la calmaba. Tal vez era la gentileza de su mirada, en esos ojos grises.

\- Es por lo que pasó en la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿no es así? Escuché que fuiste llevada… que ese chico, Harry Potter, te salvó.

Ginny asintió silenciosamente.

\- Fue algo horrible. Nunca podré olvidarlo.

Cedric estiró el brazo, acariciando su cabeza de la misma forma en que lo haría su hermano Bill. Ante ese gesto, Ginny cerró los ojos y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por sus mejillas.

\- Eres una niña increiblemente fuerte, Ginny. – dijo él con un tono suave – Es asombroso que hayas pasado por algo como eso… sea lo que sea que sucedió en la Cámara… debió haber sido horrible. Personas mayores que tú también tendrían pesadillas. Si yo fuera tú también las tendría. No puedes olvidar lo malo que te haya pasado, pero puedes evitar que ese pasado te controle y levantar la cabeza en alto.

Ginny sonrió. Evitar que Tom la controlara… era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, pero se lo estaba permitiendo todos los días en que el miedo la dominaba.

\- Gracias, Cedric. – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Un bien suave y fresco hizo revolotear sus cabellos. - ¿Quieres volar un rato?

\- Era justamente lo que te iba sugerir. ¿Te importa ayudarme en una práctica de Quidditch? – ella le miró con curiosidad y él rió – Planeo ser el buscador de Hufflepuff este año, que el puesto queda vacante.

Ginny montó su escoba y se elevó alto en el aire. Sintió que al menos durante ese instante, Tom no podía tocarla.


	5. Los dementores

**Hola! Si por casualidad, hay alguien allí, los review siempre me hacen muy feliz (me gustaría tener su opinión de la historia), realmente me está encantando escribir este fic.**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de la genial J. .**

* * *

 _"Incluso si ella no ella no está herida físicamente, su corazón puede fallarle en tantos y tantos horrores, y de aquí en adelante ella puede sufrir – tanto en la vigilia, por sus nervios, y mientras duerme, por sus sueños." Drácula, Bram Stoker._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Los Dementores.**

Todo había estado bien al día siguiente, y Ginny se encontraba de mejor humor. Volar la noche había ayudado a levantar su espíritu.

Cuando fueron al caldero chorreante, pudo ver al fin a Harry (aunque encontró todavía más difícil que antes hablarle), al menos pudo reír junto con él de las ocurrencias de los gemelos y más de una vez su mirada y la de él se habían cruzado cuando trataba de no reír de la actitud de superioridad y el comportamiento pomposo de Percy.

Pero entonces, cuando subían al Expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de setiembre y ella acompañaba a su hermano y sus amigos a encontrar un compartimiento, Ginny vio a Harry susurrando algo a Ron en el oído e inmediatamente, su hermano se giró hacia ella y le dijo:

\- Vete, Ginny.

Por un momento, ella sintió que su corazón caía y se hacía pedazos, al darse de cuenta de cómo, por primera vez, Harry explícitamente la excluía a ella del grupo, pero rápidamente decidió reemplazar la tristeza por el enojo. ¿Por qué se había hecho ilusiones de tener un lugar con ellos? Después de todo, él sólo había sido amable antes con la hermana de su mejor amigo cuando ella había pasado por una experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero eso era para ellos ahora cosa del pasado.

\- Qué amable eres – dijo, giró sobre sus talones y fue a buscar un compartimiento por si misma.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era tan sencillo. Casi todos los compartimientos estaban llenos, y ella no conocía a nadie a quien pudiera unirse. No había hecho amigos en su primer año, sus compañeros la evitaban después de todo lo sucedido ya que no creían del todo a Dumbledore aunque él hubiera asegurado que ella no era la Heredera de Slytherin.

Entonces encontró un compartimiento casi vacío donde se encontraba una chica de su edad, de largos cabellos rubios, leyendo un libro. Ginny la reconoció como una estudiante de Ravenclaw que compartió algunas clases con ella el curso anterior.

\- Hola, disculpa… ¿te molesta si me siento aquí?

La chica levantó la cabeza y la miró con unos enormes ojos saltones, que impresionaron un poco a Ginny.

\- Por supuesto – dijo con una suave voz. – Pero creo que antes querrías espantar a los torposolos que te siguen.

\- ¿Los qué? – preguntó Ginny, confundida.

\- Los torposolos, revolotean alrededor de tu cabeza y embotan tu cerebro.

Con unas cuantas dudas, Ginny metió su baúl detrás de ella y tomó un lugar junto a la ventana.

\- Tú eres Ginny Weasley – dijo entonces la chica rubia. – Fuiste llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos el curso anterior, y Harry Potter te salvó.

Ginny se sintió todavía más incómoda y quiso salir de allí corriendo. No podría soportar un interrogatorio, así que sólo asintió silenciosamente.

Por suerte, la chica no hizo más preguntas e hizo un ademán de seguir leyendo y Ginny de pronto recordó su nombre. Luna Lovegood. Los Lovegood vivían cerca de La Madriguera, al igual que los Diggory, pero Ginny sólo había sabido de ellos por comentarios de su madre, ya que al parecer el señor Lovegood era un hombre muy excéntrico. Sólo en ese momento hizo la conexión con la chica rara sentada frente a ella.

Entonces volvió a pensar en Harry y en el idiota de Ron, y cómo había sido rechazada. Excluida. Comenzando su segundo año en Hogwarts, entendía que estaba más sola que nunca. Ginny permaneció sumida en esos pensamientos tristes y poco alentadores cuando se dio cuenta que el tren iba disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta detenerse abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es normal que el tren se detenga?

\- El tren nunca se detiene. – dijo Luna, parecía muy tranquila a pesar de que sus palabras sólo pusieron más nerviosa a Ginny.

Afuera estaba oscureciendo pero de repente se volvió todavía más oscuro, las luces del tren se apagaron y una neblina empañaba las ventanas. Ella se levantó sintiendo frío.

\- Algo no está bien. Iré a buscar a mis hermanos – dijo ella, mirando a Luna. De repente, se sintió preocupada por la chica, - ¿estarás bien?

Luna parecía sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Claro. Pero que debemos tener cuidado.

Ginny salió, con una mano sobre el bolsillo en el que tenía guardada la varita, y no para su sorpresa no caminó mucho cuando oyó la voz de Harry y luego el chillido de un gato. Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, de seguro. Fue hasta allí y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y en la oscuridad total chocó de frente con alguien, dio un chillido de dolor y cayó hacia tras sobre otra persona.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y entonces ella reconoció la voz de Hermione.

De prisa, se levantó y palpó a su alrededor buscando algo de lo que sostenerse.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica.

\- Buscaba a Ron…

\- Entra y siéntate.

Ginny iba a hacerlo, palpando a su alrededor para no chocar con nadie más, cuando Harry exclamó:

\- ¡Aquí no, estoy yo!

Retrocediendo, pisó a alguien más y hubo otro chillido hasta que se oyó la voz de un adulto, haciéndolos callar. Una pequeña luz de su varita iluminó el compartimiento , y en ese mismo momento la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse y una figura encapuchada se asomó.

El frío penetró la piel de Ginny, hondo dentro de su corazón, asfixiándola, y de pronto ella ya no estaba en el compartimiento junto con los demás chicos, sino en la Cámara de los Secretos, con Tom Riddle burlándose de su estupidez, y su familia, sus hermanos, Harry... todos ellos estaban petrificados, como muertos.

"Niña estúpida. ¿De verdad creíste que me importabas, Ginny? Ni siquiera tu propia familia, ni siquiera el estúpido de Potter te considera suficientemente importante…"

Nunca se libraría de él, nunca se libraría de Tom Riddle.

* * *

A excepción de Harry, que se había desmayado, nadie más en el compartimiento parecía tan afectado por los dementores, aquellos seres horribles que se alimentaban de los recuerdos felices de las personas dejando sólo desesperanza y oscuridad en su lugar. En ese momento, Ginny había estado suficientemente ocupada tratando de dejar de temblar, pero más tarde se entristecería pensando en las cosas horribles que Harry debía haber vivido para que los dementores le afectaran de ese modo.

Los dementores rondaban el castillo, y su aura oscura drenaba las pocas energías que ella conservaba para luchar con sus pesadillas. Sus compañeros, al parecer, no se sentían tan afectados por esos monstruos, lo que la sacaba todavía más de quicio.

O tal vez sí les afectaba, pero ella no podría saberlo, porque no era suficientemente cercana a nadie para mantener una conversación más allá de un saludo educado…

Ginny iba pensando justamente en eso cuando caminaba por los campos del castillo un sábado en la mañana, y de pronto, como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, sintió el mismo frío que la había invadido en el Expresso de Hogwarts. Ella alcanzó ver la figura negra acercándose a ella y, estúpidamente, cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Sorprendida, Ginny abrió los ojos y vio una gran luz plateada… no, un gran lobo plateado y luminoso, correr frente a ella y espantar al dementor. Entonces, el lobo desapareció.

Al girarse, Ginny vio a Cedric Diggory acercándose corriendo a ella, con su uniforme de entrenamiento de Quidditch, la varita en una mano y la escoba en otra.

\- Oh, Ginny, santos cielos, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el preocupado, sosteniéndola de los hombros. Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que, otra vez, estaba temblando.

\- Gracias – dijo, en un hilo de voz – Si no hubieras llegado, yo… oh, por Merlín, soy tan tonta.

Cedric la miró suavemente y le sonrió.

\- No, no es tu culpa pequeña – le dijo él, empujándola en un abrazo. – No se supone que esas cosas estén dentro de los terrenos del colegio. – él frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si no estuviera pasando por allí en ese momento. – Pero, creo que por precaución no deberías alejarte mucho sola. Hablaré con la profesora Sprout de esto, ella debería decirle a Dumbledore…

\- ¿Es completamente necesario? – preguntó Ginny, nerviosa. Si Cedric se lo contaba a alguien, sus hermanos se enterarían, y volverían con la sobreprotección. – Quiero decir, no pasó nada, porque estuviste aquí.

\- Pero podría pasarle a cualquier otro estudiante que no tuviera tanta suerte. – su tono no admitía discusión al respecto. – Ahora, iba al campo de Quidditch, pero será mejor que te acompañe al castillo primero.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Ginny con un suspiro. – Cedric, ¿qué fue ese encantamiento que hiciste? ¿Eso que salió de tu varita?

\- El encantamiento Patronus. Es lo único que puede ahuyentar a los dementores.

\- ¿Qué hago para aprenderlo? – saltó Ginny enseguida.

\- Ginny, es un encantamiento muy avanzado, no es algo que puedas aprender por ti misma. – dijo él en un tono condescendiente.

\- Entonces, ¿podrías enseñarme?

\- Es un encantamiento con el que incluso magos adultos pueden tener problemas, yo mismo sólo pudo manejarlo por completo el verano pasado.

Ginny sintió que todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaban. Por un rato, permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. Si el Patronus era lo único que alejaba a los dementores, y ella no podía manejarlo, ¿qué sería de ella? No sería capaz siquiera de correr, por el efecto que esas cosas tenían sobre ella.

\- Los dementores me afectan… creo que me afectan más que a otros… por lo que sucedió el curso anterior. – confesó, derrotada. – Incluso con todo lo que me dijiste antes, Cedric, la verdad es que no soy tan fuerte como crees… cuando ellos se acercan, no puedo hacer nada. Es como si estuviera de vuelta allí, con… es algo tan horrible que ni siquiera puedo contarte, y si no puedo defenderme de ellos, me devorarán o acabaré por volverme loca.

Cedric la miró con compasión. Él no tenía hermanos, y Ginny tenía tantos que probablemente no quisiera uno más, pero en ella veía la hermana que le hubiera gustado tener. La recordaba alegre, entusiasta, rebosante de vida. No como la niña que tenía frente suyo, de mirada triste y voz temblorosa. Bastaba verla para saber que, cualquier recuerdo que trajeran a ella los dementores, era lo suficientemente horrible para dejarla hecha trizas.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo, a pesar de sí mismo. – tal vez no resulte, por lo que no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones. Pero al menos lo intentaremos lo más que podamos.

Ginny le miró, parpadeó un par de veces, y luego le dio una sonrisa enorme, que iluminó su rostro.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Oh, Cedric, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor, lo sabes?

Cedric rió con su nuevo entusiasmo.

\- Bueno, te haré saber dónde y cuando comenzamos. Ahora debo ir al entrenamiento. Soy el nuevo buscador del equipo.

\- ¡Felicidades! Sabía que te elegirían, eres demasiado bueno en el Quidditch.

Se despidieron de buen humor cerca de las puertas del castillo y Ginny entró, caminando hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una nueva esperanza. Esa noche consiguió dormir sin pesadillas.


	6. El encantamiento Patronus

**Un nuevo capítulo! Por favor, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si creen que le falta algo o cualquier crítica constructiva, por favor dejen un review. Esos me hacen realmente feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 _"Todavía no sé lo que significa realmente crecer. De cualquier manera, si alguna vez llego a encontrarme contigo, un día, en el futuro, para ese entonces quiero haberme convertido en una persona de la que puedas estar orgulloso." **Makoto Shinkai** , **5 Centimeters per Second**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. El Encantamiento Patronus.**

La siguiente semana, aferrada a la esperanza, Ginny sobrellevó las clases mucho mejor. La verdad es que las clases en si se le daban bastante bien, sobre todo Encantamientos y Transformaciones, además el profesor Lupin, el nuevo profesor de DCAO, daba clases muy interesantes. El problema siempre había sido el hecho de que no tenía un solo amigo en el colegio.

Pero entonces, la clase anterior, el profesor Flitwick la había puesto a practicar encantamientos con Demelza Robins, una de las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio, y luego de que Ginny le ayudara a realizar por si misma el encantamiento levitatorio, había sido muy amable con ella.

Durante el almuerzo, hizo un gesto para que Ginny se sentara junto a ella y otro chico de su año, Ralph Fawcett. Ralph también vivía en Ottery St. Catchpole, no lejos de la casa de los Diggory y de los Weasley.

\- ¿Genial, no? Juegas Quidditch durante el verano?

Ginny tuvo que confesar que no, no jugaba durante el verano porque no tenía una escoba, pero esto no pareció importarle mucho a sus compañeros. A los tres les encantaba el Quidditch, por lo que discutieron largo y tendido sobre el tema. Ralph era fan de los Murciélagos de Ballcastle, pero Ginny y Demelza descubrieron que las dos eran seguidoras de las Arpías de Holyhead. Aquel fue uno de los mejores días de Ginny, como si estuviera comenzando en Hogwarts por primera vez.

Y luego, al final de la tarde cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca, fue alcanzada por Cedric.

\- Ginny, estuve revisando los horarios… comenzamos mañana a las 7 de la tarde, en el aula 11, del primer piso.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias, Cedric. – dijo ella, de corazón. – Por ayudarme, aunque sé que tienes muchas cosas más importantes que hacer.

Él sonrió. Ginny no se había fijado últimamente siempre que lo veía estaba tan… sumida en otros pensamientos… pero Cedric era realmente guapo. Seguramente un montón de chicas andaban tras él.

\- Esta es una de las cosas más importantes que debo hacer ahora – le dijo, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza. – Bueno, nos vemos mañana Ginny.

\- Hasta mañana Cedric.

Ella siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, pensando en la larguísima composición que debía entregar para la siguiente clase de Pociones y que el profesor Snape realmente era un ser sin corazón.

* * *

\- Bien, el encantamiento es "Expecto Patronum", debes pronunciarlo fuerte y claro. – explicó Cedric. – y debes concentrarte en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas. Es la fuerza de ese recuerdo el que produce el Patronus.

Ginny le escuchó atentamente y siguió sus movimientos con la varita, mientras pensaba en cuál sería el recuerdo más feliz que tenía.

Habían muchos momentos alegres, pero Ginny no era capaz de recordarlos muy bien, o no parecían muy importantes o significativos. Había sido muy feliz el día en que recibió su carta a Hogwarts… pero ese recuerdo estaba manchado por la oscuridad y sus propios errores. También había sido muy feliz el día en que robó la escoba de Charlie por primera vez para ir a volar. La primera vez que se había subido en una escoba… esa sensación de libertad, en la que todo lo demás había dejado de importar. Ese día en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando Harry y ella jugaron a los Naipes Explosivos, y se había sentido querida.

Y sobre todo, la otra noche luego de aquella pesadilla, cuando se había vuelto a encontrar con Cedric. Él la había confortado, haciéndola sentir aceptada. Le había regalado un poco de felicidad mientras jugaban al Quidditch juntos, y le había dado la oportunidad de ser una chica normal. Harry la había consolado antes, era cierto; pero aquella noche volando con Cedric fue la primera vez en que sintió que era completamente ella otra vez, y eso la había hecho muy feliz.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Un pequeño chorro de luz salió de su varita y se extinguió enseguida.

\- Muy bien, – dijo Cedric, sonriendo – concéntrate más en ese recuerdo, Ginny.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

El chorro de luz duró unos segundos más, pero también acabó desapareciendo. Ginny suspiró y volvió a intentar una y otra vez, pero el chorro de luz apenas lograba expanderse un poco más cada vez, hasta que luego de más de media hora intentando, se dio por vencida.

\- Doy asco.

Cedric frunció el ceño.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ginny. No seas impaciente. – le dijo él, suspirando. – No estaba exagerando cuando te dije que este es un encantamiento con el que incluso magos adultos pueden tener problemas. De hecho, siendo la primera vez que lo estás intentando, estoy impresionado. Eres una bruja con mucho poder.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco, tanto por la actitud infantil que había asumido como por el hecho de que Cedric le estuviera dando un cumplido.

\- Tu Patronus tiene una forma. ¿Es eso muy difícil de lograr?

\- ¿Un Patronus corpóreo? Por lo que he oído, sí. A mí me tomó todo un año… Por ahora, con que puedas producir un patronus lo bastante fuerte como para espantar a los dementores si se te acercan, será un éxito. Ahora, - dijo él, mientras se sentaba sobre una de las mesas – tal vez debas pensar en un recuerdo todavía más feliz. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ginny se sonrojó.

\- En la sensación que tengo al volar sobre una escoba. – dijo ella, contestando a medias. – Y aquella vez que volé por primera vez.

\- Hay que buscar algo más – dijo él, pero dándole una sonrisa amable. – Esa será tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny asintió y se sentó a su lado, ambos quedando en un cómodo silencio. Le gustaría volver a agradecerle a Cedric por su tiempo, él no tenía razones para darle su tiempo a ella, pero las palabras parecían poca cosa.

\- ¿Cómo te va con las prácticas de Quidditch?

\- Muy bien. Estamos esforzándonos el doble ya que tuvimos que cambiar las fechas del primer partido con Slytherin. – dijo él – pero no puedo contarle todos mis secretos a una rival de Gryffindor, ¿o sí?

Ginny rió.

\- Supongo que no.

\- Bueno, tú debes ir a tu Sala Común y yo debo hacer mi ronda. – dijo Cedric poniéndose de pie. – Nos veremos aquí en una semana. – Cuídate, Ginny.

\- Gracias, Ced. – ella abrió más los ojos, dándose cuenta de su posible metedura de pata. - ¿Está bien si te llamo así?

Cedric rió. El sonido de su risa era agradable y tenía un efecto tranquilizador en ella.

\- Por supuesto, Ginny. – dijo él. – Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no?

Ella sonrió. Cedric Diggory era la primera persona en Hogwarts a quien podía considerar realmente un amigo.


	7. Silenciosamente, empezando a confiar

_¿_ Hola? ¿Alguien por aquí? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Entre Tus Alas, difundiendo el CedricxGinny en el mundo :)

Por favor, háganme saber su opinión sobre la historia con un review, les estaré muy agradecida.

* * *

 _"La amabilidad en las palabras crea confianza. La amabilidad al pensar crea profundidad. La amabilidad al dar crea amor."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Silenciosamente, empezando a confiar.**

Aquel sábado Ginny había pasado la mayor parte del día en el aula 11, practicando su Patronus. Había estado allí desde la mañana luego de que bajara a desayunar y sólo se había detenido un momento para el almuerzo, aunque Demelza y Ralph la hubieran invitado a volar con ellos… lo cierto es que Ginny no podía, las escobas del colegio estaban en un pésimo estado y no eran verdaderamente útiles para un partido de Quidditch.

Harry no había ido, eso lo había notado esa mañana mientras al pasar junto a la fila de estudiantes que esperaban salir, había oído un poco de la conversación que él estaba teniendo con la profesora McGonagall. Lo sentía por él, realmente no era justo que simplemente por tener unos parientes tan egoístas y crueles, no pudiera divertirse un rato en el pueblo.

Una parte suya fantaseaba con la posibilidad de que, ese día, sin Ron y Hermione, ella podría tal vez hablarle… pero en realidad no se atrevía. Todavía recordaba, dolorosamente, cómo él la había hecho de lado, como un estorbo, aquel día cuando subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ginny suspiró. Era difícil no pensar que aquel día podría ser más entretenido con Cedric allí, pero él también había ido a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. Después de todo, era muy popular entre los demás estudiantes.

Luego de toda una tarde practicando, no sólo su patronus sino otros hechizos que el profesor Lupin les había mostrado o simplemente comentado en la clase, ella finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente cansada como para volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Lo que no imaginó fue que la mitad de los estudiantes de su casa estarían afuera, cuchicheos y expresiones asustadas en los rostros de todos.

Sirius Black había estado allí.

* * *

Ginny encontró que era difícil dormir esa noche. Había estado charlando un rato con Demelza y Ralph, y eso la mantuvo animada… hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos. Ya era bastante tarde, y casi todos los susurros en la oscuridad del Gran Comedor habían desaparecido.

El profesor Dumbledore había ordenado que todos los estudiantes fueran al Gran Comedor, proveyéndoles de sacos para dormir, mientras los profesores registraban el resto del colegio en busca de Black. La sorpresa, la emoción, el miedo… poco a poco esas emociones parecieron ir desvaneciéndose en el resto y en ese momento Ginny suponía que la gran mayoría estaba durmiendo.

¿Y ella? No se atrevía. No en un lugar lleno de gente.

Sus pesadillas no eran tan frecuentes últimamente (al menos ya no sucedían todas las noches), pero todavía había veces en las que Ginny despertaba gritando. Cuando se encontraba en su dormitorio, podía realizar un encantamiento para silenciar su dormitorio, algo que había tenido que aprender durante el verano para tranquilizar a sus padres y que éstos se convencieran de que ya no sufría al dormir.

En el dormitorio común ya era bastante difícil. ¿En el Gran Comedor? Imposible.

Ginny se levantó en la penumbra. Un par de prefectos permanecían guardando la sala, pero acababa de oírlos salir. Ella se puso de pie, con la varita en una mano y el saco de dormir en otra, decidió que sería mejor encontrar otro lugar donde ella pudiera al menos intentar dormir. Había llegado casi hasta la puerta sin hacer ruido cuando de pronto una mano en su hombro y la luz de una varita la sorprendió.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?

Ella casi, casi gritó.

\- Oh por las barbas de Merlín, Ced. Me has asustado.

Él frunció el ceño.

\- Pues me alegro. ¿A dónde pensabas ir? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que podría ser? El profesor Dumbledore ha querido que todos permanezcan aquí por seguridad.

\- Pues he visto a dos personas que acaban de salir sin ningún problema.

Cedric murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Ginny no logró entender lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Glenda y Caio son los prefectos que están de turno conmigo. Volverán en un minuto.

\- ¿Algo hipócrita, no? ¿Los perfectos si pueden pasearse sin ninguna razón?

Cedric suspiró y tiró un poco del brazo de la chica.

\- Ven, hay espacio por allí – dijo, apuntando un lugar no muy lejos de la puerta. – Ahora, acuéstate y a dormir.

Ginny tendió de nuevo su saco de dormir y se acostó en el suelo, resignada. Entonces, de pronto, se le ocurrió que si en alguien podía confiar su pequeño problema, sería sólo Cedric. Tiró del pijamas del muchacho antes de que se fuera, y éste volvió a prestarle atención, agachándose hasta su altura para que no tuvieran que alzar la voz.

\- Ced, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – preguntó ella.

\- Quédate cerca, ¿sí? - ella tomó aire y valor al mismo tiempo. – Si ves que… me muevo demasiado… o empiezo hablar en sueños… si grito… despiértame, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se quedó observándola en silencio por un tiempo que a Ginny le pareció una eternidad, antes de sentarse a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. No hizo preguntas y ella lo agradeció silenciosamente.

\- Descansa, Gin. – dijo, su susurro era casi como una caricia. Reconfortante. Tan… Cedric. – Descansa, pequeña. No te pasará nada esta noche, te lo prometo.

Ella bostezó.

\- Dicen que Sirius Black vino por Harry. – ella cerró los ojos, sintió la mano de Cedric acariciarle la cabeza. – Espero que no le pase nada, Ced… - otro bostezo. – Que no le pase nada.

* * *

Ginny había ido al primer partido de Gryffindor emocionada y ansiosa a pesar de la fuerte tormenta. Sí, quería ver jugar a Cedric como buscador y sabía que lo haría genial. Pero todavía deseaba, con más fuerzas, que Harry ganara.

Entonces algo horrible sucedió, y ella sólo pudo ver a los dementores arriba, apareciendo de repente, a Harry perdiendo velocidad y Cedric atrapando la Snitch, al profesor Dumbledore apareciendo en el campo de juego lanzando un Patronus, y Harry cayendo desde las alturas. Sus gritos se confundieron entre el resto.

Ella siguió a Ron y a Hermione a la enfermería, sin embargo no la dejaron entrar. Todo el equipo había ido con Harry y Ginny sólo sabía que él seguía inconsciente, porque Hermione había sido muy amable en decirle. Llena de frustración, Ginny tuvo que admitir finalmente que por mucho que a ella le importara Harry, ése no era su lugar, puesto que él no la consideraba una persona cercana, no una amiga.

Ginny iba caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando vio a la multitud de Hufflepuff que gritaba y cantaba con Cedric como su héroe. Ella frunció el ceño. Esa era la primera vez que Harry perdía la Snitch ante alguien en el Quidditch, pero no había sido justo.

Al llegar a la sala común, decidió hacerle una tarjeta a Harry deseándole que se recupere. ¿Al menos eso, no? Ya que no podía verle y ciertamente no era capaz de entablar con él una conversación normal. Cuando entró a la enfermería Harry estaba dormido y se veía completamente tranquilo en su sueño, con una expresión que rara vez le acompañaba cuando estaba despierto. Ella sintió una oleada de ternura.

\- Esa no fue una victoria justa – dijo Ginny en la siguiente clase con Cedric. - ¡Harry fue atacado por Dementores y tú simplemente tomaste la Snitch en ese momento!

\- No me di cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, Ginny. Estaba concentrado en el juego y atrapar la Snitch, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido quise que cancelaran el resultado y volviéramos a jugar, pero no era posible. – se excusó él, y había una sincera expresión de ¿vergüenza? ¿culpa? en su rostro, por un momento. – Pero de todas formas, no hay razón para que te enfades tanto conmigo.

\- Pudiste haberlo ayudado… - murmuró ella, y luego alzando un poco más la voz - ¡Harry pudo haber muerto!

Cedric se quedó mirándola, sorprendido. Entonces recordó lo último que había dicho Ginny la noche en el comedor, antes de quedarse dormida, y que sus pensamientos fueron para Harry Potter. La comprensión llegó y hubo un momento de silencio antes de que él exclamara.

\- ¡Por Merlín, te gusta Potter!

\- Cállate, Cedric. – espetó ella, esperando las burlas de su parte.

Pero Cedric sólo sonrió y la miró con ternura. Al menos había algo en lo que Ginny parecía ser una chica de su edad, y eso lo alegraba.

La había visto pasar de ser una pequeña niña traviesa y valiente, llena de decisión, a una sombra de ella misma. Desde que la había encontrado de nuevo en el campo donde solían practicar Quidditch, él sabía que los eventos de la cámara de los secretos la habían afectado gravemente. El hecho de que los dementores parecieran dañarla tanto había aumentado su preocupación, y desde entonces comenzaba a reconsiderar la magnitud de los horrores que ella había vivido. ¿Qué exactamente le había pasado? A Cedric le gustaría saber, para poder ayudarla. Lo que había visto en sus ojos, esa vez que confesó sus pesadillas… el miedo que había sentido en ella…

Ojalá pudiera devolverle esa parte de su inocencia, esa parte de su niñez que había perdido.

\- Ese chico Potter de verdad tiene mucha suerte. – dijo él, por fin, y eso la hizo sonreir.– Bueno, ahora sigamos con nuestra práctica, ¿quieres?


	8. Una amiga

Nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten. Reviews son bienvenidos.

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes son obra de la genial J. . Yo sólo los tomo prestados para jugar un rato con ellos.**

* * *

 _"El amor, como todo lo demás en la vida, debería ser un descubrimiento, una aventura, y como en la mayoría de las aventuras, tú no sabes que estás viviendo una hasta que estás justo en la mitad de ella." ―_ _E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Una amiga.**

A pesar de las prácticas, Ginny no era capaz de producir aún un patronus suficientemente poderoso como para adquirir una forma completa, aunque Cedric había felicitado sus avances. Ella estaba segura que, habiendo practicado durante todo su segundo año, debería lograrlo, pero tal vez simplemente no era capaz de encontrar recuerdos lo suficientemente felices.

El año escolar había llegado a su fin, y por primera vez Ginny desde Ryddle se encontraba realmente emocionada por algo. Ese verano irían a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, ya que su padre había conseguido lugares para ellos gracias al Ministerio.

Había pensado que podría ver allí a Demelza y a Stephen, pero Demelza le dijo que estaría de vacaciones con su familia en Canadá, y Stephen por otro lado no había logrado conseguir entradas a tiempo, por lo que se veía realmente miserable.

Unos días antes de que fueran a la final de la Copa, Hermione, la amiga de Ron, llegó a casa. Ginny no tuvo elección, sólo pudo aceptar compartir habitación con la chica. Por alguna razón, aquello le disgustaba.

Ginny estaba soñando despierta conque estaba en la Copa Mundial, jugando para Inglaterra, y que lograba atrapar la Snitch en el momento justo para asegurar la victoria de su equipo. La multitud aclamaba por ella, la heroína de la noche…

\- ¡Ginny, ven a ayudarnos con esto, por favor! – exclamó su madre desde el pasillo, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Afuera esperaban Hermione y sus maletas.

\- Bueno, dejaré que te acomodes, Hermione cariño – dijo su madre, sonriendo a la chica. – Ginny te ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

Ginny suspiró. Por supuesto que lo haría. De todas formas, no tenía elección en el asunto, porque eran los amigos de Ron… ¿por qué él no ayudaba a Hermione? ¿Por qué la chica no se quedaba en su habitación entonces? No tenía verdaderas razones para que Hermione no le gustara, pero le molestaba tener que ceder su pequeño espacio, lo único realmente suyo, por causa de Ron.

Ayudó a Hermione a meter su baúl al dormitorio, apilando sus libros en un rincón para hacer espacio y luego ambas se sentaron en la cama.

\- Gracias – dijo Hermione, sonriendo. – Trataré de no causarte muchas molestias, Ginny.

\- No hay problema, de verdad. – mintió ella.

Por fortuna, no había tenido pesadillas en los últimos dos meses. Tal vez, quizá, no volvieran más. Pero eso sería ser demasiado optimista.

\- Er… y entonces, Ginny…

\- Tengo que ir a dar de comer a las gallinas. – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie - la habitación de Ron está más arriba, si es que quieres ir con él…

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría ayudarte – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ginny suspiró. ¿Es que Hermione tenía que ser amable justo ahora? Le sonrió de vuelta.

\- De acuerdo, vamos. Ah, tengo tantas historias graciosas de Ron por contar. ¿Sabes lo que hizo una vez, cuando tenía cinco años…

* * *

Para cuando estuvieron de regreso en su dormitorio, no quedaba rastro de las reservas que Ginny había tenido con Hermione. Ella le había estado contando de Ron, hasta que, por las preguntas de Hermione, acabó dándose cuenta de que a la chica le gustaba su hermano. ¡Increíble!

Entonces la había consolado diciéndole que Ron siempre era un lerdo y que probablemente le tomaría tiempo darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, aunque probablemente le gustara Hermione también. Eso las llevó a hablar de Harry, y del eterno problema de Ginny para hablar normalmente en su presencia. Si tan sólo se relajara un poco, le dijo Hermione, y hablara un poco más con Harry, él la notaría más.

A Ginny le agradaba Hermione. Nunca había tenido una amiga antes, ni había sido cercana en general a otras chicas – habiendo crecido con seis hermanos – e incluso al entrar a Hogwarts… bueno, últimamente podía contar a Demelza como una amiga, hasta cierto punto. Pero había cosas de las cuáles no podía hablar con Demelza, como los eventos de su primer año. Todo eso la asustaba. Pero Hermione lo sabía todo, y no tenía que ocultar nada con ella.

Incluso le contó cómo había robado la escoba de Charlie por primera vez para aprender a volar, aunque se detuvo cuando iba a llegar a la parte de Cedric. Ellos no tenían por qué mantener su amistad como un secreto, aunque dudaba de que él hablara con sus demás amigos sobre ella (estaba segura de que si así fuera, hubiera recibido más miradas de las chicas con las que él usualmente salía, ya que Cedric era tan popular y codiciado). Pero, en cierto modo, esa amistad era su más preciado tesoro, algo que no quería tener que compartir con nadie más.

Pero tal vez contárselo a Hermione no haría daño.

\- El año pasado lo de los dementores realmente me molestó. – le dijo a Hermione. – Tanto, que intenté aprender el Encantamiento Patronus, pero todavía no lo logro del todo. Es frustrante.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡El Patronus es un encantamiento muy avanzado! – dijo Hermione, sorprendida. – Aunque Harry lo logró hacer hace unos meses… pero, ¿lo hacías sola? ¿Lupin también te daba clases?

Ginny sonrió.

\- Te lo contaré si prometes no decírselo a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Hermione, que no soportaba preguntas sin respuestas, lo prometió.

\- Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff, me estuvo dando clases.

\- ¿Diggory? – Hermione frunció el ceño. - ¿No es ése el prefecto de quinto año de Hufflepuff? ¿El que ganó el partido de Quidditch a Harry el curso anterior?

La castaña lo recordaba muy bien, Harry había estado insoportable luego de haber perdido aquel partido y su escoba.

Ginny asintió.

\- No sabía que lo conocías.

\- Los Diggory viven cerca de aquí. – explicó Ginny. – Cuando era pequeña y comencé a salir a volar en las noches, me encontré con Cedric. Practicábamos juntos y nos hicimos amigos, aunque luego, cuando él comenzó a ir a Hogwarts, realmente no nos volvimos a ver. El año pasado… después de todo lo que sucedió, realmente no tenía amigos, ¿sabes? Mi familia se preocupaba, pero realmente nadie podía entenderlo.

\- Tu familia hizo todo lo posible, Ginny. Ron me dijo que no querías hablar de nada con ellos… ¿cómo podían ayudarte entonces?

\- Ellos intentaron. Me sobreprotegían como si fuera un bebé, como si no pudiera hacer nada por mí misma. Ellos creían entender… ¿pero cómo podrían entender mis pesadillas, si no vivieron lo que yo viví? No es culpa suya, por supuesto. Pero me hicieron sentir más débil e indefensa de lo que ya creía.

\- Ginny… - Hermione suspiró con pesar.

\- Quería poder defenderme. Los dementores empeoraron mis pesadillas, no sabía cómo defenderme. Luego de que me atacaran y Cedric me salvara, le pedí que me enseñara a realizar el Patronus y él accedió. Tampoco él lo sabe todo, pero me ha ayudado a volverme más fuerte, y eso me da más seguridad. Eso me ayuda, de verdad… cuando pienso en que me hago más fuerte, que la próxima vez seré capaz de defenderme, puedo dormir más tranquila.

\- Lo siento. No lo había visto desde tu perspectiva y tus sentimientos.

\- No te preocupes. Después de todo, ¿no es lo más difícil para cualquier persona? Ponerse en el zapato del otro y comprender sus sentimientos… yo tampoco lo puedo hacer, la mayoría del tiempo.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Hermione sonrió.

\- Entonces… ¿Cedric Diggory? Dicen que es muy guapo…

Ginny se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos interrogantes de Hermione. Para la otra chica, ese gesto fue suficiente para responder las preguntas que aún no había hecho.

\- Eso dicen… obviamente es muy popular.

\- Ginny, ¿estás segura de que te gusta Harry, verdad? – preguntó Hermione - ¿No será este Cedric…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió ella de inmediato, antes de que Hermione terminara de hablar. – Cedric y yo somos amigos, - explicó - prácticamente como hermanos.

Sin embargo, cuando dijo eso último, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Hermione, riendo. – Sólo era curiosidad.

\- Realmente me gusta Harry. – dijo Ginny, suspirando. – Él es… bueno, además de su complejo de salvar al mundo, y que a veces parece tener un temperamento, - Ginny rió, pensando en que ella era la persona menos indicada para señalar el temperamento de otros - es un gran chico. Y tiene esta fuerza especial cuando de sus amigos o de hacer lo que le apasiona, como en el Quidditch.

\- De verdad lo has estado observando – dijo Hermione, impresionada.

Hermione casi había creído que hubo algo allí cuando Ginny había hablado de Cedric, pero sólo bastaba ver la sonrisa en sus labios cuando hablaba de Harry para convencerse de que Ginny de verdad quería a su amigo, y si alguna vez Harry despertara y se fijara en ella, ambos podrían ser muy felices.

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Consuelo.**

\- "Tengo miedo de que él vuelva."

\- "Descansa, pequeña."


	9. Consuelo

_"_ _Las palabras son un pretexto. Es el vínculo interior que atrae a una persona a la otra, no las palabras." – Jalaluddin Rumi._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Consuelo.**

Ginny no podía evitar reir silenciosamente cuando vio a sus hermanos e incluso a Harry darle miradas de rencor a Cedric. ¡Qué infantiles eran! Su amigo, por otro lado, se veía visiblemente incómodo mientras el Sr. Diggory presumía todo lo que Cedric podía hacer – lo cual no era, por cierto, una exageración, eso se lo concedía –, y parecía ansioso por llegar al campamento y que ese momento acabara.

\- Por la cara que traes, cualquiera diría que te están haciendo pasar un dolor incalculable – le susurró ella a la primera oportunidad en que sus hermanos no estaban mirando.

\- ¿Te diviertes? – él enarcó una ceja. – No hay manera en que papá entienda que hablar de todo eso es vergonzoso…

\- Ay, Ced – ella se rió de él. – Vive con eso. En toda tu vida, oirás a la gente hablar de qué tan buen mago eres, ¿no lo has adivinado?

\- Sólo quiero llegar al campamento – masculló él, pero un suspiro impaciente suyo lo delató.

Ginny había aprendido a leerlo, luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos durante todo el curso anterior.

\- Oh, ¿tienes una cita esperándote? – preguntó ella, incapaz de disimular su curiosidad.

\- Bueno, en realidad no es que hayamos acordado en vernos. Pero sí estuvimos hablando de la Copa de Quidditch antes y me gustaría ver si está por aquí. – él no la miraba, todavía buscando el translador.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Cho Chang.

\- ¿Chang? ¿Es la buscadora de Ravenclaw?

\- Esa misma, - dijo Cedric, sonriendo. Pocas veces lo veía así de entusiasmado con alguien. – Oh, aquí está.

Había encontrado el traslador, y gritó para avisar a los demás, que en un segundo se unían hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Ginny tenía más preguntas acerca de esa chica en cuestión, pero decidió que las haría en otro momento.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en el prado, descansando en el pasto y mirando a las estrellas. Había estado volando por una hora, luego de haber sido incapaz de dormir. Estaba segura de que Hermione no se daría cuenta, su amiga estaba profundamente dormida.

Mientras, ella seguía pensando en los sucesos de la Copa de Quidditch y la Marca Tenebrosa, y lo que aquello significaba. La razón por la cual no podía dormir esa noche.

\- ¿Es que estás listo para volver, Tom? – preguntó ella en voz baja, abrazándose a sí misma.

\- ¿Quién es Tom? – preguntó Cedric, asustándola como de costumbre. Ella ya debería saberlo, pero él siempre se las arreglaba para no hacer ni un sonido.

\- Un amigo imaginario. – al ver la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de Cedric, comenzó a reir. - Ya no lo veo más, no te preocupes.

Él se sentó a su lado, y por un par de minutos ambos siguieron observando las estrellas en silencio.

\- Quise quedarme a luchar pero mi padre no me lo permitió, ya que aún no tengo los diecisiete.

\- Pues que bueno. No importa qué tan buen mago seas, Ced… aquello… aquello era demasiado peligroso. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Él suspiró.

\- Además, estuve preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarte en medio de todo el alboroto. Quise encontrarlos a ti y a tus hermanos pero fue imposible. No sabes el alivio que sentí cuando mi padre me dijo que toda tu familia estaba a salvo.

Ginny sintió una calidez extraña llenar su corazón ante aquel tono de Cedric… sabía que él no exageraba en cuanto a cómo se había preocupado por ella. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ignorar esa sensación.

\- ¿Quieres jugar uno contra uno? – preguntó ella entonces.

Él sacó una Snitch de su bolsillo.

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

* * *

Acabaron cuarenta minutos después, y como era de esperar Cedric había atrapado la Snitch primero. Eran pocas las veces en que Ginny conseguía derrotarle y esas ocasiones ella celebraba la victoria con un dulce sabor en la boca.

Pero en lugar de volver a sus casas, como solían hacer, volvieron a quedarse sentados por un rato.

\- ¿Tienes problemas para dormir de nuevo? – preguntó él.

Había notado las grandes ojeras de Ginny, que se habían vuelto menos frecuentes con los meses. Lo de la Copa de Quidditch había sido un susto para todos, pero más probablemente era obra de algunos fanáticos locos que sólo querían molestar a los demás, nada para tomarse muy en serio. ¿Era esa la causa del insomnio de Ginny o había algo más? ¿Otra vez tenía pesadillas con la Cámara de los Secretos?

\- No quiero asustar a Hermione, aunque ya le haya dicho de los sueños. Y todos se volverían a preocupar.

\- Dejar de dormir no es una solución, Gin – le contestó él frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé, pero – ella suspiró. – No puedo evitarlo. Es como si él me persiguiera en todas partes. Y sólo pensar que puede seguir vivo por allí, en alguna parte… es aterrador.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- Ced, nunca te he dicho realmente lo que sucedió en mi primer año. Sabes que fui llevada a la Cámara, pero eso no es todo. Yo… tenía miedo de hablar de ello, simplemente no podía.

\- ¿Qué más sucedió, Gin? – preguntó él visiblemente preocupado, y poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

\- Cuando iba a comenzar mi primer año, encontré un viejo diario entre los libros que me habían comprado para el colegio. Realmente, en ese momento me sentía muy triste y enfadada por varios motivos, así que comencé a escribir. – comenzó a relatar ella, tomando aire y todo el coraje que pudo reunir. Esto podría cambiar para siempre el modo en que Cedric la veía. – Ese fue el comienzo. Verás, el diario me comenzó a escribir de vuelta. Incluso tenía nombre, Tom Riddle.

Cedric abrió la boca, sorprendido.

\- Tom Riddle no era un personaje de mi imaginación, Cedric. Tenía vida propia, pensamientos y sentimientos propios, pero era tan comprensivo… al menos parecía serlo. Yo estaba tan sola en ese entonces, y él era mi único amigo. Fingía entenderme como nadie.

\- ¿Pero entonces?

\- Cosas extrañas comenzaron a suceder, y a veces yo despertaba sin saber lo que había sucedido… había espacios en blanco que me aterrorizaban, pero no sabía a quién recurrir. Estaba asustada. Sospechaba de todos, pero sobretodo de mi misma. – Ginny cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Ella se había prometido no llorar más por culpa de Tom, y lo iba a cumplir. Tomó aire, y logrando controlarse, continuó. – Me di cuenta de que el diario era malo para mi, pero era muy tarde, había vertido demasiado de mi alma al escribir en él… Ced, durante todo ese año, mientras sucedían los ataques… muchas veces, fui poseída por el dueño auténtico del Diario.

\- Tú abriste la cámara de los secretos. – dijo Cedric, en un susurro.

Ginny asintió.

\- Fui yo. Cuando Tom había tomado suficiente de mí, él logró salir del diario.

\- Pero no hay magia que pueda hacer eso.

\- La hay. Magia oscura que nosotros no podemos entender, pero que él conocía. Ced, esto sólo lo sabe mi familia, el profesor Dumbledore y Harry, que fue quien me salvó: Tom Riddle es… o mejor dicho fue, - Ginny hizo una pausa. Debía ser capaz de decirlo. Debía poder decir el nombre. – Lord Voldemort. Todo ese tiempo, Ced, fue una parte de su alma que estuvo controlándome. Al final, intentó matarme para volver a la vida. Por suerte para todos, Harry lo detuvo.

Cedric no dijo nada. Aquella historia parecía increíble, y sin embargo… las pesadillas de Ginny, su temor a los dementores, sus silencios y aquella voluntad impresionante por volverse más fuerte, todo adquiría un nuevo sentido.

Ginny, la dulce y pequeña Ginny, que aparentaba ser tan frágil y delicada pero escondía un poder impresionante y una mirada de quien había dejado de ser niña antes de tiempo.

\- Tengo miedo de que él vuelva. – dijo de nuevo la suave voz de la chica - El real, ese al que todos temen. Sé lo que es capaz de hacer… lo que era capaz de hacer cuando tenía dieciséis años. Me aterra pensar que puede volver.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Ginny esperó su respuesta. Pero Cedric, simplemente, no decía nada. Giró su cabeza, con miedo a lo que fuera a encontrar en su mirada.

En los ojos grises de Cedric había tristeza y dolor.

Casi como si pudiera sentir todo lo que ella sentía.

Y entonces, de repente, él la envolvió en un abrazo cálido, un abrazo tan fuerte que ella lo sintió en el alma, tan fuerte que los pedazos rotos de su corazón comenzaron a reunirse.

Y como aquella vez en el gran comedor, como la primera vez que él supo de sus pesadillas, Cedric dijo.

\- Descansa, pequeña.

Descansa de tus miedos.

Descansa del dolor.

Descansa del silencio.

Puedes contar conmigo.

Él sólo dijo dos palabras, pero Ginny sintió que los pedazos rotos de su corazón terminaron de juntarse y encajar de nuevo en donde debían estar, si bien nada sería igual que antes.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, Ced.- le dijo ella, riendo con alivio. Y él comenzó a reír con ella. De verdad, Ced, eres el mejor amigo que nadie pudiera tener.


	10. El Torneo de los Tres Magos

Otro capítulo de Entre tus Alas! Las cosas cambiarán pronto para Cedric y Ginny. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos ;)

* * *

 _"Es una certeza absolutamente humana que nadie puede saber de su propia belleza o percibir un sentido de su propio valor hasta que es reflejado en un espejo de otro amoroso, cuidadoso ser humano." ― John Joseph Powell._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. El Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

Ginny había estado preocupada desde que el profesor Dumbledore anunció que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts ese año. Si, una parte suya estaba entusiasmada con la idea de recibir a estudiantes de otros colegios, ¡pero participantes morían en ese torneo!

Al principio, su preocupación se debía a Harry. Era cierto, él no tenía la edad para participar – sólo los estudiantes mayores de edad podrían hacerlo – pero él tenía una tendencia a meterse en problemas. El Torneo de los Tres Magos sonaba a problemas. Ella había creido poder tranquilizarse cuando, unos días más tarde, Hermione le había asegurado que Harry no tenía interés en participar.

Pero entonces fue cuando Cedric le dijo que, dado que cumplía diecisiete años en una semana, había decidido presentarse.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – le dijo ella, mientras cruzaban la puerta del aula 11, su aula de prácticas y habitual punto de encuentro. – Ced, eso es estúpidamente peligroso…

\- Dumbledore está a cargo, habrá medidas de seguridad. Además, ¿no crees que tengo posibilidades de ganar?

Parecía incluso algo ofendido. Ginny suspiró. En realidad, no podía decir que Cedric no tenía posibilidades. Era un gran mago, y podía hacer cosas que ella sólo soñaba con lograr hacer cuando tuviera su edad.

\- No es eso, Ced… claro que tienes posibilidades. Eres un gran mago, es sólo… algo con este torneo realmente me molesta. Creo que sólo deberíamos mantenernos al margen.

Él sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, Gin. Además, tendría que ser elegido campeón primero, pero si sucede, sólo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar. Todo estará bien.

Ginny suspiró. Normalmente, cuando Cedric decía que todo estaría bien, ella le creía. En ese momento, ese no era el caso.

\- Finalmente, ¿le has pedido una cita a Cho Chang sí o no?

\- Aún no. – dijo él. – Pero no te preocupes por eso, se lo pediré en cuanto la vea. Quiero ir a Hogsmeade con ella.

Ginny sonrió.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Suficiente plática. ¿Empezamos con tu Patronus?

Ginny giró la varita entre los dedos, sonriendo. Tenía un recuerdo, el recuerdo más feliz de todos. ¿Era raro que sus recuerdos felices, al menos los memorables y verdaderamente poderosos, se originaran en la tristeza?

Extendio su varita y la agitó.

Pensó en Cedric, en su abrazo luego de que ella acabara de contarle su más guardado secreto. Esa noche en la que había permitido que él la conociera y él, en lugar de rechazarla, en lugar de alejarla, la abrazó. Él la había aceptado, y con ese simple gesto la mitad de sus miedos desaparecieron.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum! – dijo fuerte y claro.

Después de todo ella estaba viva, y seguía de pie. Tom no había podido con ella.

Una forma grande, de cuatro patas, fue haciéndose cada vez más clara mientras corría alrededor del cuarto.

\- Es… ¿un caballo? – preguntó ella, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

\- ¡Lo lograste, Gin! – dijo Cedric, riendo y siguiendo con la vista al caballo plateado. - ¡De verdad eres la bruja más poderosa que conozco! ¡Lo hiciste!

* * *

Finalmente, luego de que los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang llegaran, los Campeones del Torneo fueron elegidos por El Cáliz del fuego, al que los aspirantes echaron sus nombres.

Ginny se había mantenido inmóvil cuando oyó a Dumbledore decir el nombre de Cedric. Pero si creyó que aquello ya era lo suficiente malo, un minuto después el director leyó el cuarto nombre que había arrojado el Cáliz del Fuego: Harry.

Si antes Ginny había tenido un mal presentimiento respecto al torneo, ahora sus miedos habían aumentado. ¿Acaso el Cáliz no debía sacar sólo tres nombres? Y Harry ni siquiera quería participar… mientras se paraba y caminaba tembloroso en medio de las miradas y ceños fruncidos de los demás, Ginny estuvo convencida de que él no había puesto su nombre. Pero si no había sido él, ¿quién y por qué?

\- Esto no me gusta nada. – le dijo a Hermione una noche después, cuando ambas coincidieron en la sala común.

\- A mí tampoco. Harry está muy preocupado. Lo peor es que no hay manera de salirse ahora, con un contrato mágico de por medio.

\- ¿Quién querría poner a Harry en peligro de muerte?

Hermione suspiró.

\- Esa es la pregunta clave.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Ron?

Apenas unos minutos antes, cuando Ginny se encontraba haciendo la tarea, creyó oírlo discutir con Hermione en voz baja, y se había marchado molesto, al parecer. Fue después de eso que ella se había pasado a la mesa de Hermione.

\- Él cree que Harry puso su nombre.

\- ¡Será idiota!

\- Sólo espero que me escuche, y que sea pronto… Harry y Ron nunca se habían peleado antes. – Hermione suspiró de nuevo y dejó el pergamino en el cual estaba escribiendo. – Por cierto, ¿qué piensa Cedric al respecto?

\- No lo sé. No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar estos días… - Ginny había pensado esperar hasta su habitual día de reunión, pero también tenía ganas de detenerlo un momento si llegaba a verlo en los pasillos. - ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, me imagino que debe estar molesto también…

Esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de suspirar, y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos.

\- No sé para qué demonios tenía que entrar al Torneo. No necesitaba probar nada, pero él cree que se lo debe a sus compañeros… me preocupa, Hermione. Me preocupa a dónde está yendo todo esto.

\- Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es ayudarlos. – la chica comenzó a recoger sus libros y se puso de pie. – Lo cual significa, que hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres uno, Weasley? – preguntó un estudiante de Hufflepuff, enseñándole una insignia. Era de su año, pero Ginny no podía recordar su nombre.

"Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY, el AUTÉNTICO Campeón de Hogwarts."

Luego, las palabras cambiaron a un:

"Potter APESTA."

Ginny frunció el ceño y tomó la insignia, echándola al suelo y un instante después reduciéndola a cenizas. El chico la miró atemorizado. Cobarde.

\- Los únicos que apestan aquí son ustedes.

Con un paso decidido, caminó hacia el invernadero. Sabía que a esas horas Cedric tenía clases de Herbología, puesto que constantemente hablaba de las clases de la profesora Sprout. Los alumnos de sexto año estaban saliendo de allí cuando ella lo encontró.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Los chicos que acompañaban a Cedric comenzaron a reir, probablemente creyendo que una niña como ella no tenía nada que hacer entre ellos. Ella no se dejó intimidar.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó Cedric, algo incómodo.

¿Acaso se avergonzaba de que los demás supieran de su amistad? ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

\- Si, tiene que ser ahora.

Cedric suspiró.

\- Henry, Edmund, adelántense. – les dijo a sus amigos.

\- Ok, Cedric. Juntaremos a los demás mientras.

Los dos chicos se fueron y ellos aguardaron a que el resto se hubiera adelantado para comenzar a andar lentamente hacia el castillo.

\- ¿Juntar a los demás?

\- Tutoreo a algunos compañeros. Sobre todo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, casi nunca hemos tenido profesores decentes. – explicó él. – En fin, ¿qué sucede?

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre lo del Torneo y, bueno… de camino hacia aquí he visto unas insignias…

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esas insignias, Gin. – dijo él, y parecía fastidiado. Ella nunca lo había visto asi, no con ella. – No me importa Potter.

\- Pero crees que él puso su nombre en el Cáliz. – confirmó ella,

\- ¿importa lo que yo crea?

\- ¡Él no lo hizo, Ced!

\- Francamente, no sé qué pretendes con esto. Sólo porque ese chico te guste no tiene por qué agradarme o no.

Pero antes no le desagradaba, pensó Ginny. Y sí que era importante, porque él era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano, su opinión contaba incluso más que la de sus otros seis hermanos mayores.

\- Importa, Cedric, porque si Harry no puso su nombre, significa que hay otras personas involucradas en este Torneo. ¡En este Torneo ha muerto gente! Tienes que tener cuidado.

Cedric suspiró.

\- Nada va a pasar…

Ella le tomó del brazo, deteniéndole, y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Me preocupa Harry, por supuesto. Pero también me preocupas tú. Ced, eres muy importante para mí, ¡eres el mejor amigo que tengo! Sé que tú tienes muchísimos otros amigos, sé que hay chicas más importantes que yo, no me importa. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Por favor, sólo promete que tendrás cuidado.

Él miró a esos grandes ojos castaños. La niña pequeña con la que se había encontrado un año atrás, destrozada y aparentemente frágil, había crecido. Desde el principio, él había sentido una necesidad por protegerla, pero en ese momento ella le estaba pidiendo cuidarse a sí mismo, con una angustia apremiante.

¿Cómo es que creces tan rápido, pequeña?

Estuvo a punto de rebatirle lo que ella había dicho. No había chicas más importantes que ella, no hasta ese momento, al menos. Cho Chang le gustaba, muchísimo, pero Ginny era… ella se sentía como familia. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan importante?

\- Tendré cuidado, Gin. Pero tú prométeme, no dejarás de dormir otra vez por culpa de estas preocupaciones tuyas.

Ella suspiró.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:** Sentimientos Disfrazados.


	11. Sentimientos disfrazados, parte 1

**Nuevo Capítulo :) Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¿Cuánto tiempo creen que Ginny y Cedric permanecerán en la línea de la amistad?**

* * *

 _"Pero creo que ambos sabíamos, incluso entonces, que lo que teníamos era algo todavía más extraño y más significante. Yo iba a ser su amiga, e iba a mostrarle las posibilidades. Él, en cambio, se convertiría en alguien en quien yo podía confiar más que en mi misma." David Levithan._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Sentimientos disfrazados, parte 1.**

Su primera salida a Hogsmeade, Ginny se había divertido un montón con Demelza y Stephen, visitando Zonco's, la tienda de la que tanto hablaban los gemelos, y Tres Escobas, donde bebieron cerveza de mantequilla y Ginny llegó a ver, a través de la ventana, a Cedric paseando de la mano con Cho Chang.

Ella había estado feliz de que Cedric pareciera haber encontrado a alguien, pero los últimos días se sentía algo incómoda con la idea.

\- Oye Gin, ¿qué tal si jugamos un partido de Quidditch de vuelta al colegio? – sugirió Stephen. – Te conseguiré una escoba.

\- Y yo tengo una Quaffle – añadió Demelza.

Unos meses antes, hubiera rechazado la oferta, ya que no le gustaba ser objeto de caridad de nadie. Sin embargo, había pasado suficiente tiempo con los dos para saber que realmente no la veían con lástima y que eran sus amigos.

\- Claro, si no te molesta la idea de perder – dijo Ginny, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Con los bolsillos llenos de dulces, los tres hicieron su camino de vuelta hacia el castillo. Ginny volvió a preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Cedric una o dos veces durante ese trayecto. Ni una sola vez pensó en Harry.

* * *

Ya que Cedric debía prepararse para las pruebas, pasaba más tiempo con distintos profesores y amigos del séptimo año, o buscando hechizos en la biblioteca. A veces ella podía practicar con él, pero el tiempo que ambos lograban pasar juntos se redujo.

Él ni siquiera le contó a qué debía enfrentarse en la primera prueba, aunque ella sospechaba que ya lo sabía. ¿Era tan peligroso que no quería preocuparla?

Ginny confirmó que así era cuando lo vio ser el primero en enfrentar a un dragón durante la prueba.

Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando el dragón quemó parte del rostro de Cedric, y ya estaba intentando abrirse paso entre las gradas para buscarlo cuando Hermione le tomó de la muñeca.

\- Estoy segura de que estará bien, Ginny. No podrás verlo ahora mismo, de todas formas.

\- Pero…

\- Madame Pomfrey tendrá algo para quemaduras, todo ha sido planeado cuidadosamente, según Dumbledore.

Ginny suspiró y volvió a su lugar de mala gana. Sus hermanos apenas le dirigieron una mirada, sin entender del todo lo que había pasado, pero enseguida volvieron a prestar toda su atención en la competencia. Luego de ver que Harry había salido sano y salvo, ella volvió al castillo.

Hubo un tiempo, hasta hacía muy poco, en que Harry era su prioridad. Claro, todavía le importaba – después de todo, era el chico que le había salvado la vida, una de las personas más amables y valientes que ella conocía, y pasaba un tiempo considerable con su familia -, pero simplemente no era lo mismo. Allá arriba, en las gradas, su angustia había estado dirigida totalmente a lo que pudiera pasarle a su mejor amigo. Todo lo que quería era que Cedric estuviera bien.

Aquello la aterraba. Antes, la amistad con el muchacho nunca había modificado de manera alguna sus reacciones hacia Harry.

¿Qué, exactamente, sentía por Cedric?

Lo peor era que Ginny encontraba difícil seguir eludiendo esa pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de qué se trataba la primera prueba? – le acusó ella a la primera oportunidad.

Cedric sonrió.

\- Disculpa, no quería que te preocuparas de más – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego agregó. - En realidad, fue Harry quien me dijo de los dragones. Parecía asustado. Creo que dijo la verdad con eso de que no puso su nombre en el Cáliz, después de todo. Es un buen chico.

Ella sonrió. No es que el hecho de que Cedric no creyera a Harry afectara seriamente su amistad, pero comprobar una vez más la capacidad de Cedric para ser justo y amable con los demás la hacía sentir cierto orgullo.

\- Me alegra ver que usas tu cerebro de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Hey! Eso dolió.

\- Sólo bromeaba. – dijo ella, mientras jugaba con su varita entre las manos. – Entonces, ¿qué practicamos hoy?

\- ¿Qué tal Reducto? Ese siempre es útil. Aunque necesitaríamos otro lugar… donde realmente haya cosas que podamos destruir sin que nos sancionen.

Al final, decidieron practicar encantamientos aturdidores – que para Ginny eran completamente nuevos – y que Cedric manejaba demasiado bien como para necesitar ayuda. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había sugerido hasta entonces dejar esas horas de práctica ya que eran los únicos momentos que podían compartir juntos. Ella siempre aguardaba con ansias la hora de verlo otra vez.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny tuvo que responderse con sinceridad. ¿Qué sentía por Cedric?

Lo quería inmensamente, y sin darse cuenta, se había comenzado a enamorar de él.

* * *

Ginny no sabía qué estaba esperando cuando se enteró del Baile de Navidad. No estar sentada en su dormitorio, maldiciendo a una chica que apenas conocía, ciertamente.

No había tenido dudas ni por un instante de que Cedric invitaría a Cho Chang. Estaban saliendo, después de todo. ¿Qué esperaba, que la invitara a ella? Ginny conocía muy bien cuál era su lugar en la vida de Cedric, y debería estar satisfecha.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, un amigo de Hermione le pidió que la acompañara, ella se alegró de poder ir y de la oportunidad, tal vez, de hacer un nuevo amigo.

El golpe, sin embargo, había ocurrido esa tarde, cuando tuvo que llevar a un descompuesto Ron a la sala común de Gryffindor, luego de ser monumentalmente rechazado por Fleur de la Cour – no que se la pudiera culpar por rechazar a su hermano – en serio, ¿en qué había estado pensando Ron? Ella había querido esconder su rostro en vergüenza, porque Fleur en ese momento iba caminando con Cedric y su amigo presenció la lamentable escena. En lugar de eso, simplemente se había dado prisa y Stephen la había ayudado a sacar a su hermano de allí.

Ginny trataba de calmar a Ron cuando Harry llegó, inmediatamente preocupándose por su amigo hasta que ella le explicó lo que había sucedido.

\- No es culpa tuya, ella es mitad veela. – le dijo Harry – Probablemente estaba tratando de usar sus encantos con Cedric… - ¡Ja!, pensó Ginny, como si eso pudiera funcionar jamás – pero es inútil, él irá al baile con Cho Chang.

¿Cómo sabía Harry eso?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Ron preguntó por ella.

\- Porque acabo de invitarla.

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento ella había mantenido en su rostro acabó esfumándose. ¿En serio? ¿A Harry y a Cedric les tenía que gustar la misma chica?

Aquello parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. Todavía no lograba sacarse ese molesto pesar del corazón cuando tuvo que decirle a Ron que su sugerencia de que ella fuera con Harry al baile no era posible.

Cho Chang. ¿Por qué sentía esos celos imposibles? ¿Era realmente por Harry? ¿Era por Cedric? ¿Acaso le gustaban los dos? Ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible, pero sabía que en un instante había pasado de sentir indiferencia hacia la chica a detestarla un poco.

Lo peor era que todo tenía sentido. Cedric y Harry eran bastante parecidos en algunas cosas como su lealtad, su amabilidad, y su determinación… al parecer su gusto en chicas se agregaba a la lista.

Esa noche, luego de interminables vueltas en la cama por culpa de la frustración, Ginny logró dormir. Soñó con un salón, música y muérdago… un lugar especial en el que ella bailaba en brazos de Cedric.


	12. Sentimientos disfrazados, parte 2

_"Ella es libre es su estado salvaje, ella es una nómada, una gota de agua... Ella no sabe de fronteras y no le importan las reglas o costumbres. El "tiempo" para ella no es algo contra lo cual deba pelear. Su vida corre libre, con pasión, como agua fresca." Roman Payne._

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Sentimientos Escondidos, parte 2.**

\- ¿Así que el profesor Moody te ayudó a descifrar de qué se tratará la segunda prueba? – preguntó Cho.

\- Si, algo así. – dijo Cedric, mirando a través de los ventanales del castillo hacia el jardín, donde la nieve caía lentamente.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó ella.

\- En realidad no tengo permitido decirlo, Cho. –aquello no era completamente cierto. - Pero no deberías preocuparte… no es tan peligroso como lo del dragón.

Cho había estado al borde de las lágrimas luego de la primera prueba, y a Cedric se le hizo eterno y demasiado incómodo el tiempo en que ella pasó hablando sobre todo lo que pudo haberle sucedido, mientras agradecía que estaba bien.

\- Oh, entiendo. – ella sonrió y decidió cambiar el tema, hablando sobre sus próximos T.I.M.O.S.

Él suspiró. Cho seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre, el hecho de que él no se sintiera completamente satisfecho era culpa suya, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de qué había cambiado. Si no podía resolver ese problema, tendría que hablar con ella pronto.

Cedric seguía pensando en ello luego de la última clase del día, Pociones, cuando se encontró con una larga melena de pelo rojo corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿Adivina quién irá al baile? – preguntó Ginny.

Bueno, hasta la profesora Trelawney podría adivinar la respuesta a aquella pregunta sólo con ver la sonrisa de la chica.

\- ¿Potter te invitó? – aventuró él, y aunque pensó que debería alegrare de que algo que su pequeña Ginny ansiaba desde hace tiempo, lo que sintió fue un desagradable peso bajar de su garganta a su estómago.

\- Oh, no. – dijo ella, suspirando, pero para sorpresa suya no parecía tan decepcionada. – Pero iré con Neville Longbottom, un chico de Gryffindor que…

\- Sí, creo que lo conozco. O bueno, al menos sé quién es.

\- La verdad es que casi nunca hemos hablado y él le había pedido primero a Hermione, pero como ella tiene pareja… además, ¡estoy segura de que el baile será muy divertido!

A lo largo de ese año, Ginny había dejado de ser la niña triste, seria y solitaria que él se había encontrado el año anterior y comenzaba a parecerse más a la Ginny que él había conocido cuando todavía era un niño, la que se había escapado de casa en medio de la noche para poder aprender a volar por su cuenta.

Le gustaba mucho más esa Ginny.

\- Bien, ya que vas, no olvides que debes guardar un baile para mí.

Ella simplemente sonrió y suspiró.

\- Eso dices ahora, Diggory. Pero luego estarás muy ocupado con tu novia.

\- ¿Son celos eso que detecto? – preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

Ella le golpeó con un codo.

\- Tengo otros 6 hermanos… no soy exactamente del tipo de hermana celosa.

Sólo que él no era su hermano, pensó Cedric. Inmediatamente se recriminó a si mismo… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

\- Bueno, más vale que vayamos a cenar. – escuchó a Ginny decir. En realidad estaba contenta ese día, ¿era por causa de Longbottom? - Me muero de hambre.

Él simplemente asintió.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él.

 ** _Yo creo que probablemente, probablemente no te amaré_**

 ** _Intenté muy duro no enamorarme de ti_**

 ** _Es por eso que me permito a mí mismo quererte de esta manera_**

 ** _De esta manera, en la que no podrías dejarme._**

A él no le gustaba Ginny. La quería, sí, pero no de esa forma. ¡Y ella sólo tenía trece años! Todavía era una niña.

Sin embargo, ciertamente no parecía una niña esa noche en el baile de navidad, cuando él consiguió verla mientras entraba con los demás campeones al salón. Ella iba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde y el largo cabello recogido a un costado, cayendo sobre su hombro. Se veía tan inocente, tan linda, y tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa única cuando lo saludó con disimulo, simplemente tan… tan Ginny.

Cedric tenía a Cho a su lado, la chica que le gustaba desde hacía meses, una de las más guapas e inteligentes de Hogwarts; sin embargo, se encontraba constantemente mirando hacia donde estaba su amiga, con quien no había tenido oportunidad de conversar.

Incluso durante el baile, se había fijado en que ese chico Longbottom, sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado, le pisaba los pies sin parar, pero ella parecía no quejarse. Aunque él sabía que ella era completamente capaz de defenderse o de incluso intentar lastimar a otros si se metían con ella – como había sido la suerte de algunos chicos Hufflepuff al inicio del curso -, la mayor parte del tiempo Ginny era agradable con todos, ganándose el cariño de los demás sin siquiera notarlo.

Justo frente a él, ella comenzaba a florecer: fuerte, hermosa, firme y con un corazón que se mantenía bondadoso a pesar de las heridas que había sufrido siendo tan joven.

Ver a Ginny de esa forma estaba mal. Tenía que estar mal.

 ** _Debo decir que realmente no te amaré_**

 ** _No me gusta la manera en que invades todos mis pensamientos_**

 ** _Incluso tu silenciosa risa se apodera de mí_**

 ** _Podría escucharte todo el día de comienzo a fin_**

 ** _Deja de reír, deja de reír, no te amaré._**

Aquello no era justo para Cho. Cuando la dejó en las escaleras de la Torre de Ravenclaw con un suave y corto beso de buenas noches, y mientras hacía su camino hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, él ya lo sabía.

Podría tratar de engañarse a sí mismo, pero no sería justo arrastrar a Cho en eso, ella no se lo merecía. Pasó el resto de la noche pensando en cómo decírselo.

Al final, simplemente lo dijo:

\- Lo siento, Cho. Realmente me gustas, pero creo… eso no es suficiente ahora mismo. Y tú eres una chica demasiado buena como para quedar atada a alguien que no puede amarte como mereces.

Ella había llorado y se había enfadado, incluso le había gritado, pero finalmente, lo aceptó.

\- ¿Hay alguien más? ¿Es por otra chica? – fue una de sus muchas preguntas.

\- No – dijo él, creyendo que si se lo repetía lo suficiente acabaría por ser verdad. – El problema soy sólo yo.

El problema en realidad era aquello que se negaba a aceptar. Aquello que no podía simplemente desaparecer, porque Ginny se había vuelto una constante en su vida, ella, su risa y sus energías.

Y cada vez que la veía, resultaba más difícil.

 ** _Intenté olvidarte, liberarme a mí mismo, pero todavía estas en mis ojos_**

 ** _Amé, odié, pero no afectó mi respiración_**

 ** _Resulta que es muy tarde para mi, para que salga de_**

 ** _Este secreto amor por ti._**

\- Entonces, Ced, ¿Moody te dijo lo del huevo y tú se lo dijiste a Harry? – ella frunció el ceño cuando él finalmente se lo contó.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Sé que Viktor y Fleur también tienen ayuda de sus directores…

\- No es eso, es por Moody. No me gusta para nada, aunque no sé qué es exactamente… - dijo ella, pensativa. Luego clavó sus ojos castaños en él. – Sólo ten cuidado, Ced.

\- Lo sé, Gin, créeme. Me lo dices todo el tiempo.

Ella sonrió.

\- Es sólo que me preocupo mucho por ti, y ya sabes que todo este Torneo no me da buena espina. No quiero que te pase nada.

\- Tienes que confiar más en mí, ¿sabes?

\- A ti te confiaría mi vida – dijo ella, con una convicción que hizo que él sintiera el suelo moverse bajo sus pies. – No tiene que ver con eso – agregó en un tono más suave – y lo sabes.

¡Aquello simplemente no podía ser!

No podía sentirse de esa manera.

No debía.

 ** _No tienes que entenderlo, realmente no te amaré_**

 ** _No quiero que estés triste por causa mía_**

 ** _Me enamora todo sobre ti_**

 ** _Incluso la más triste lluvia es bella cuando estás aquí_**

 ** _Desde que el sol sale hasta que la luna ilumina en la noche_**

\- Por cierto, Cho y yo terminamos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Supongo que no estaba destinado a durar.

Ella lo estudió cuidadosamente.

\- No pareces muy triste.

\- No. – contestó él con un suspiro. – Creo que no. ¿Parezco horrible, verdad?

Ginny se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- A veces cuesta entender nuestros propios sentimientos. Mírame, por dos años estuve completamente segura de estar enamorada de Harry y de que sería así para siempre.

\- ¿Y ya no es así? – preguntó él con interés.

Ella suspiró.

\- Algunas cosas cambian con el tiempo.

Cedric se abstuvo de preguntar nada más, por miedo a alimentar sus esperanzas absurdas, y por otro lado, porque si resultaba que a Ginny le gustaba alguien más, no sabía si podría hacerse a la idea con la misma facilidad que antes.

Mientras tanto, seguiría esperando que esos sentimientos un día se fueran.

 ** _No pienses acerca de ello, yo no te amaré._**


	13. La persona más importante

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo con Cedric y Ginny navegando a través de sus sentimientos, ¿lograrán resolver algo antes de la Tercera Prueba? Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

 _"Te amo. No puedo recordar cuando me enamoré de ti, pero muy naturalmente me había enamorado de ti antes de saberlo. La primera vez que te conocí, eras un chico fuerte y amable. Siempre me protegiste." – Makoto Shinkai, 5 centímetros por Segundo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. La persona más importante.**

Sabiendo básicamente qué sucedería y cuál era el plan de Cedric, Ginny se encontraba al menos un poco más calmada durante la segunda prueba. Ella sabía que Cedric tenía que recuperar algo así como una prende del fondo del lago, y que usaría un casco burbuja para poder resistir todo ese tiempo bajo el agua. Él estaría bien.

Para lo cual ella no se había preparado era para verlo emergir del agua una hora después, con Cho Chang en sus brazos. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que los campeones debían salvar a personas que eran importantes para ellos. Un rato después, Harry salvaba a Ron y a la hermana de Fleur. Ron era realmente una de las personas más importantes para Harry, quien tenía una familia horrible, ¿así de importante era Cho para Cedric?

Ella quería ser esa persona.

Lo supo con una seguridad absoluta en el momento en que los ojos de él la encontraron entre la multitud de estudiantes, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que le producía ganas de reír y saltar y comenzar a volar.

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así. Tal vez había comenzado aquella noche en que se conocieron, cuando volaron juntos por primera vez. Tal vez había ido creciendo gradualmente con cada gesto amable, cada sonrisa, cada palabra de aliento que él le daba. Después de todo, había sido Cedric quien más la había ayudado a ser ella misma otra vez.

\- ¡Bien! Segundo lugar, no está mal, - dijo Demelza, refiriéndose a Harry - ¿verdad Ginny?

\- No, no está nada mal – dijo ella, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos, habrá una celebración en la sala común – dijo Stephen, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de cada chica. – La verdad es que Potter no estuvo mal, pero ¿quién cree que ganará?

\- Krum.

\- Cedric.

Demelza y Ginny habían hablado al mismo tiempo, se miraron y comenzaron a reir.

Sin embargo de camino al castillo, Ginny se encontró pensando otra vez que aunque Cedric era el mejor de los cuatro competidores, realmente esperaba que no acabara ganando. Hasta ahora todo había salido bien, pero todavía quedaba la tercera prueba. Ojalá él se mantuviera a salvo.

* * *

Estaban sentados en el aula de siempre, con ella practicando pequeños encantamientos con su varita, y él observándola con aprobación.

Era la primera vez que lograban reunirse en tres semanas, desde la segunda prueba. Cedric había estado bastante ocupado, y sus pocas horas libres no habían coincidido con las de ella, por lo que en todo ese tiempo no habían podido conversar más que por contados minutos en los pasillos, cada vez que se cruzaban con el otro.

Ginny se había encontrado extrañándolo terriblemente durante ese tiempo.

\- Entonces, con que la persona más importante, ¿eh? – ella había estado queriendo hacer esa pregunta por semanas, pero sólo ahora tenía tiempo suficiente para conversar con él -¿significa eso que volviste con Cho?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo él con vehemencia. – Bueno, fue algo confuso y tuve que volver a asegurarle de que todo seguía igual a la última vez que hablamos.

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué… - insistió ella, a pesar de si misma.

\- Bueno, creo que los jueces eligieron a las personas de acuerdo a su conocimiento, y su conocimiento puede ser bastante limitado… aunque probablemente todos saben que tu hermano es el mejor amigo de Potter y Maxime sabría que Fleur sólo se lo tomaría en serio si se trataba de su hermanita. – razonó Cedric. – De cualquier manera, me alegro de que no tuvieran tanta información sobre mi o sobre Krum. No me hubiera gustado nada que te pusieran a ti en ese lugar, aunque técnicamente fuera seguro…

\- ¿A mí? – repitió Ginny, nerviosa.

\- Si realmente supieran quién es la persona más importante para mí, aparte de mi familia.

Detestaba que él dijera esas cosas, que hacían que su corazón se acelerara cuando ella sabía que no debía tener esperanzas. Había salido de su desesperanzado enamoramiento con Harry para caer más profundamente en otro todavía más imposible.

\- No deberías decir eso – consiguió decir ella, sonrojándose intensamente. – Si la gente te oyera, se harían una idea equivocada.

Mientras, Cedric simplemente observaba encantado aquella reacción que él había provocado. Había pasado dos meses intentando inútilmente controlar lo que sentía, hacer que aquello desapareciera, pero eso no había ocurrido. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera durante esas semanas en que apenas había pasado tiempo con ella. Sus sentimientos por Ginny simplemente se hacían más fuertes día tras día.

\- ¿Una idea equivocada? ¿Y cuál sería esa idea?

En ese momento, simplemente pretendía tener un buen momento observando las reacciones de la chica.

\- Nada, no importa. – dijo ella, evitando su mirada. – Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que sabes de la tercera prueba?

\- Será un laberinto, en el campo de Quidditch – dijo él, suspirando. – Tendremos que buscar la Copa y quien la encuentre primero ganará.

\- Suena demasiado sencillo. – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bien, quién sabe qué habrá en ese laberinto.

Ginny se paró y se puso de frente a él.

\- Ced, ten…

\- … cuidado, ya lo sé. – dijo él, sonriendo y estirando el brazo para acariciar su cabeza. Sus dedos luego recorrieron la melena roja, jugando con sus cabellos. – En serio, Gin.

\- Tengo un mal sentimiento respecto a esto. – dijo ella, cerrando los ojos.

Durante un minuto de silencio, mientras él intentaba descubrir qué exactamente le preocupaba, observó su rostro contando las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y su nariz.

\- Dime qué es lo que anda mal. – pidió él mientras ella abría sus ojos castaños.

\- Soñé con Tom y la cámara otra vez. Pero él era diferente… mayor… parecía un monstruo. Decía que pronto estaría de vuelta.

\- Fue sólo una pesadilla, Gin.

\- No… creo que no era sólo una pesadilla. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en los Mundiales de Quidditch?

\- De cualquier manera, no hay relación entre nada de eso y el Torneo.

\- Lo sé. – ella suspiró. – O al menos es lo que la lógica me dice. Pero sigo teniendo este sentimiento de que cosas malas van a suceder y en estos torneos ha muerto gente, Ced. Hermione está segura de que alguien intenta dañar a Harry, y en serio es como si el peligro le persiguiera. No quiero que nada malo le pase a él tampoco, pero estando en el torneo… sea lo que sea que esté pasando, no quiero que te encuentres arrastrado en eso.

Él se levantó y la envolvió en un abrazo, impregnándose del olor a flores de ella. Ginny se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, y sonrió.

\- No te vas a librar de mi tan pronto – dijo él, y su voz le llegó como un susurro, acariciándola.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Bien. Recuérdalo, es una promesa.

* * *

Ginny sabía que Cedric estaba ansioso por la última prueba, y había pasado las últimas semanas trabajando más que de costumbre en sus encantamientos y defensa. No le gustaba verlo así, preocupado casi… agobiado.

Esa noche lanzó un ave de papel que voló hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff con su mensaje, cuando Demelza y Stephen estaba demasiado enfrascados en su conversación como para notarlo.

"Necesitas relajarte. ¿Volamos un rato esta noche? En la Torre de Astronomía, a las 11 en punto."

Echando una mirada de reojo hacia Cedric, y observando la sonrisa en su rostro mientras revisaba el mensaje, ella supuso que iría, y sonrió de vuelta mientras seguía caminando con sus compañeros a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Luego de cenar, Ginny fue al dormitorio de las chicas de tercer año y esperó a que todas sus compañeras estuvieran durmiendo para volver a salir. Tendría que ir a sacar una escoba del armario de Madame Hooch, pero en ese momento no le parecía tan importante tener que volar en una escoba horrible. Lo importante era que ella y Cedric se divertirían, y que eso tal vez lo ayudara a relajarse un poco antes de la prueba.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Harry estuviera aún despierto, sentado junto a la chimenea en la sala común. Él se giró inmediatamente al oir sus pasos en la escalera.

\- Ginny… ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Rayos.

\- Lo mismo que tú, supongo. No puedo dormir.

Fue y se sentó en otro sofá también junto a la chimenea. ¿Tardaría Harry en irse? Ella esperaba que no. Miró al reloj disimuladamente y suspiró. Luego miró hacia Harry, y descubrió que él también la estaba mirando, para luego voltear hacia otro lado.

En otros tiempos, Ginny pensó, simplemente estar con él en la misma habitación y saber que él le ponía el más mínimo de atención, hubiera sido suficiente para tener su corazón al borde de un ataque e hiperventilar. En ese momento, ella sólo deseaba que él se fuera para poder ver a Cedric.

\- Creo que me iré a dormir.

Ginny contuvo las ganas de saltar de alegría y alivio.

\- Si, bueno, mañana será un gran día para ti.

\- Ehm… eso creo.

¡Qué lindo era, incluso entonces! Si Cedric no hubiera aparecido… ¿habría sido capaz de enterrar esos sentimientos hacia el chico?

\- Buena suerte Harry. – sonrió ligeramente y él musitó algo que pudo haber sido "buenas noches", mientras subía las escaleras.

Una vez que dejara de oír el sonido de sus pasos, Ginny se apresuró a salir por el agujero del retrato y, con cuidado de no ser atrapada, se dirigió hacia la torre de Astronomía.

* * *

\- Te tomó bastante tiempo. ¿Filch en el camino?

\- No, más bien Harry en la sala común. Tuve que esperar a que se fuera a dormir para salir.

\- Oh.

Y silencio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Nada.

Que sólo la mención de Harry y que ambos pasaron tiempo juntos podía hacerlo sentir celos y… ¿miedo? Porque él sabía lo que ella sentía por el chico. Y más que nada, más que por los partidos de Quidditch y más que por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la verdadera y única razón por la cual Cedric envidiaba a Harry, era Ginny. Pero no podía preguntarle nada a ella, porque temía quedar en evidencia.

\- Y también tuve que pasar por una escoba. – dijo, suspirando. – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Vamos.

Volaron un buen rato por sobre el bosque y el castillo, por el simple placer de volar, y Ginny incluso pudo probar la escoba de Cedric, que sabía cómo amaba ella la velocidad como para permitirle disfrutar un rato de ella.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cansados, volvieron a la torre, sonrientes y satisfechos.

\- Eso estuvo bien. Ya lo estaba extrañando – dijo Cedric.

\- Sí, yo también – dijo Ginny, suspirando. - ¿Crees que deba hacer las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch el próximo curso?

\- Por supuesto – Cedric respondió. – Aunque claro, eso pondrá las cosas más difíciles para que mi equipo pueda ganar la Copa.

\- De cualquier modo, haré las pruebas para ser Cazadora, no buscadora. No habría modo alguno en que pudiera tomar el lugar de Harry.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Realmente es un chico afortunado, ese Harry.

\- No tanto, si consideras las veces que está en peligro mortal…

\- Es afortunado por tener a una chica como tú que lo quiera.

-Estoy segura que es lo último en lo que él piensa – sin mencionar que a Harry le gustaba la chica que hasta hace poco era novia de Cedric – y además, las cosas… han cambiado.

\- ¿Cambiado cómo? – preguntó él con interés.

\- Sólo… no es lo mismo – dijo ella. – Tal vez sea más como hermanos, entre Harry y yo. Además… - Ginny se sonrojó y paró de hablar.

\- ¿Ginny?

\- Es hora de irnos, tienes que descansar. – dijo ella, yendo hacia las escaleras. A pesar de su curiosidad insatisfecha, él la siguió.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio mientras bajaban la torre, hasta que Ginny dijo en un susurro.

\- Ced.

\- ¿Si?

\- Mañana, si las cosas se ponen feas… pase lo que pase, tienes que volver a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos castaños le miraron con intensidad. Cedric tenía que entenderlo.

Él la abrazó.

\- Tranquila, Gin. Es una promesa, ¿recuerdas?


	14. La decisión de Cedric

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo :) Con esperanzas de que este les haga felices...**

* * *

 _"Algunas veces haces elecciones, y algunas veces las elecciones te hacen a ti." Si decido Quedarme._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14. La decisión de Cedric.**

Cedric despertó más tarde de lo usual esa mañana, y sólo porque Nick, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, casi lo había echado de la cama. Se apresuró en darse una ducha y vestirse para bajar al comedor cuando recordó que ese día vería a sus padres.

\- La chica Weasley está mirando hacia aquí otra vez. – dijo Erik, uno de sus amigos, mientras él se servía un poco de pan con mantequilla - ¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos?

\- Es mi amiga.

\- ¿En serio? – Nick dijo, burlón – Es tan… enana.

\- Es linda – dijo Megara, otra de sus compañeras, entrometiéndose en la conversación.

\- Bueno, eso sí puede ser – concedió Erik, hablando mientras masticaba una galleta. – Mi hermano Stephen es su amigo, y parece que a él le gusta un poco.

Cedric bebió su café en silencio, pero instintivamente echó una ojeada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde efectivamente Ginny estaba conversando con Stephen Fawcett y esa otra chica con la que solía andar siempre.

\- Pobrecito. ¿Quién miraría a un niño si tiene a Cedric? – dijo Megara, evidentemente bromeando, pero Cedric casi escupió su café y tosió, incómodo, mientras se removía en su asiento.

\- Paren con eso. – acabó de desayunar con prisa para dirigirse a la sala donde según instrucciones del director, podría reunirse con sus padres.

\- Bueno, como quieras – dijo Megara, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Buena suerte, Cedric – dijo Eric, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras él se levantaba.

\- ¡Celebraremos juntos tu victoria esta noche! – profetizó Nick, optimista.

Fleur se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw – y Cedric vio a Cho mirándolo con dureza – mientras caminaban hacia la sala contigua.

\- ¿Tus padres han venido desde Francia? – preguntó Cedric.

\- Así es. Creo que nos extrañan mucho a Gabrielle y a mí.

Cedric se alegró al encontrar a sus padres esperándole junto a la puerta, y abrazó a su padre primero antes de darle un abrazo y un beso a su madre.

\- ¡Este es mi muchacho! – dijo su padre, con una sonrisa de orgullo. - ¡El puntaje más alto!

\- El puntaje más alto junto con Harry, padre – dijo Cedric, recordándole que no era un mérito sólo suyo.

\- Tonterías. Ya era hora de que ese muchacho dejara de tomar todo el crédito.

\- No ha sido así, papá. – Cedric suspiró. En realidad si bien él mismo se había sentido molesto al principio, habían pasado demasiados meses desde el asunto y francamente era lo menos importante en ese momento. – Fue cosa de…

\- Bueno, dejemos el tema de Harry Potter – dijo su madre, conciliadora, y sonriéndoles a ambos – Lo que nos importa eres tú, querido. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Nervioso. Con un repentino miedo que no había sentido en los días anteriores. ¿Y si Ginny tenía la razón al estar tan preocupada? Tal vez sólo eran esas preocupaciones de la chica que se habían calado en él.

\- Bien – fue lo que contestó, sonriendo. - Después de todo, sobreviví al dragón y no hay muchas cosas que puedan ser peores al dragón, ¿verdad?

De reojo, Cedric vio a Molly y Bill Weasley pasar junto con Harry, y lastimosamente su padre los vio también.

\- ¿Con que estás aquí, eh? Apuesto a que no te sientes tan ufano ahora que Cedric te ha alcanzado en puntuación.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, confundido.

En momentos como esos, a Cedric le gustaría que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- No le hagas caso – le dijo a Harry mirando a su padre con severidad, con la esperanza de que captara que no era el momento para ese tipo de comentarios – Está enfadado por los artículos de Rita Skeeter, que te dejaron como el único campeón de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, y cuando Cedric tenía la esperanza de que Harry y los Weasley se fueran dejando el asunto allí, su padre volvió con reclamos sinsentido. No se detuvo hasta que su madre le dio una mirada de advertencia, de esas que tanto Cedric y su padre sabían que eran de atenerse.

Luego de ese vergonzoso momento, Cedric pasó un día bastante agradable con sus padres, paseando por el castillo, hablándoles de lo ocurrido en la segunda prueba – asegurándole a su madre que no, no estaba saliendo con ninguna chica por el momento, por extraño que eso pudiera parecerles – y todo cuanto sabían de la prueba en el laberinto.

Cuando al fin estaba atardeciendo, volvieron al Gran Comedor para el banquete, y Cedric observó a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor, charlando animadamente con su familia, cuya atención parecía estar dirigida totalmente a Harry Potter. Y él, Cedric Diggory, campeón del colegio y estudiante modelo, a quien las chicas miraban al pasar, y a quien el resto de sus compañeros admiraba, se sintió celoso celoso de ese chico de catorce años.

Todo eso era absurdo.

Todo eso era por Ginny.

Ginny, con quien no había hablado en todo el día. Aunque tan sólo la noche anterior hubieran pasado tiempo volando y conversando, Cedric hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder hablar con ella una vez más antes de la prueba.

Ella miró en su dirección, y por primera vez en ese día sus ojos se encontraron. Cedric dejó de escuchar a sus compañeros y a su padre que se encontraban hablando de algo que Dumbledore acababa de decir. Sus ojos sólo podían dedicarse a apreciar a Ginny, Ginny y la suave sonrisa que le dio en ese momento, moviendo los labios en silencio para decir algo que pudo haber sido "buena suerte". Pero también pudo haber sido algo más.

Entonces el momento llegó, y los Campeones estaban dirigiéndose hacia la tercera y última prueba.

* * *

Mientras Cedric se alejaba de los escregutos de cola explosiva tan rápido como podía, maldiciendo en voz baja por haber estado cuidado durante todo el año a esas bestias asesinas, Cedric juró que no volvería a tomar clases con Hagrid. ¡Con razón no habían visto a esos monstruos durante todo ese mes!

Fue entonces cuando oyó otros pasos detrás de él, pero al girarse, vio que sólo se trataba de Krum.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, - dijo, tal como le había dicho antes a Harry, cuando se tropezó con él – por ese lado están los escregutos…

Pero Cedric se detuvo y frunció el ceño al ver que Krum lo apuntaba con la varita.

\- ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?

Y entonces sintió el dolor más insoportable que había experimentado jamás, como si sus huesos se contrajeran y se quebraran, y un martillo aplastara su cabeza. Cedric cayó al suelo, mientras intentaba inútilmente apuntar a Krum con su varita.

\- ¡Desmaius!

Krum cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Cedric se sintió en parte aliviado, y en parte contrariado, cuando fue Harry el que le salvó. No quería estar en deuda con él. Se levantó, todavía temblando.

\- Me cuesta creerlo – dijo Harry – creí que era un tipo legal.

\- Yo también – dijo Cedric, suspirando.

Dejaron a Krum para que fuera rescatado por los monitores del laberinto, y se separaron para seguir su camino.

* * *

Cedric había visto la Copa, tan cerca, y corrió hacia ella. Estúpidamente, no había visto la Acromántula.

\- ¡Cedric! ¡A tu izquierda!

La advertencia de Harry le dio tiempo para esquivar al monstruo, pero entonces tropezó y la varita fue a caer lejos de él. La acromántula se abalanzó sobre él, que todavía estaba poniéndose de pie, cuando los hechizos de Harry hicieron que cambiara de dirección hacia el otro chico.

Tomó el trabajo de ambos lograr dejar fuera de juego a la acromántula, pero eso no sucedió antes de que el monstruo hiciera lo suyo con Harry, que había caído en sus pinzas.

Y así fue como Cedric acabó al lado de un Harry herido, con la pierna sangrando y apenas pudiendo levantarse. La Copa estaba muy cerca.

Y Harry había vuelto a salvarle la vida.

\- Tómala – dijo el chico sin aliento. – Vamos, ya has llegado.

Cedric respiró hondo.

\- Tómala tú. Me has salvado la vida dos veces esta noche.

Y Cedric simplemente no podía estar en deuda con él, de entre todas las personas. No podía tomar la Copa, porque no se la merecía, y si no hacía las cosas de manera justa, ¿cómo podría pretender que Ginny…

Se paralizó al darse cuenta del hilo que habían seguido sus pensamientos.

\- No es así el torneo – dijo Harry, irritado. – El primero en llegar a la Copa gana.

\- No – dijo Cedric, alejándose de la Copa.

No era sólo por el Torneo. Aquella era una cuestión de honor. Porque Harry no lo sabía todavía, pero Cedric si lo sabía, ellos eran rivales. Rivales porque Harry era a quien Ginny quería, y Cedric quería a Ginny para sí mismo. No como una hermana, no como una amiga. No era algo que pudiera negar, aunque había tratado inútilmente por meses… y si existía al menos una remota posibilidad, luego de salir de ese laberinto, trataría de ganar su corazón.

\- ¡Deja de hacer alardes de nobleza! – gritó Harry, mientras se apoyaba en los setos para intentar levantarse – No tienes más que cogerla para que salgamos de aquí.

Siguieron discutiendo, cada uno recordando los puntos del marcador que hacían que el otro estuviera más arriba, y cada vez a Cedric le costaba más trabajo mantener su decisión…

\- Vamos los dos – dijo entonces Harry.

Y el Cedric que quería ver la sonrisa en los rostros de sus padres, la felicidad y alegría de todos sus compañeros, la gloria… ese Cedric se sentía tentado. Pero entonces recordó quién era ese chico, Harry Potter, el que pasaba los veranos en casa de Ginny, de quien ella estaba enamorada desde hace años, y esos eran los sentimientos que Cedric quería arrebatar para si mismo.

\- Harry, no voy a tomar la Copa – dijo Cedric, con calma. Su padre moriría de un ataque, cuando supiera. – Simplemente no puedo estar en deuda contigo, somos rivales.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y no es sólo el Torneo. Para mí es mucho más importante…

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Harry parecía no poder creerlo - ¿Es por Cho?

\- ¿Qué? – esta vez fue Cedric quien lo miró confundido.

¿Qué tenía Cho que ver con eso, no era como si… Oh.

¿Ginny lo sabría?

\- Por lo que sé, tú terminaste con ella.

Cedric casi echó a reír. No podía creer el giro que habían dado las cosas. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que a él le importaba. Incluso si Harry no lo sabía, él simplemente no podía deberle nada. No se sentía correcto.

\- No importa. No tiene que ver con Cho. Ve y toma la Copa de una buena vez. – acabó casi ordenando.

\- Pero…

\- Toma la Copa, Harry. Yo no lo haré, así que si quieres que salgamos de aquí rápido, apresúrate.

Harry suspiró, y caminó con lentitud hacia la Copa.

Cuando la tomó en sus manos, para sorpresa de Cedric, el chico desapareció.

¿La copa era un translador?

Entonces Harry ya estaría afuera. Cedric levantó su varita, disparando las chispas que permitirían a los demás encontrarlo.

Con suerte, una vez que la atención de todos estuviera en el campeón del Torneo, él podría encontrar tiempo para tener una conversación con Ginny.


	15. La luz que disipa la oscuridad

**¡Hola! ¡Si, Cedric vive, lo que significa... ¡la historia tiene para rato! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

 _"No mucha gente sabe cuándo el amor realmente comienza… más que un amigo, pero no exactamente amantes. Una delicada relación como ésta cambia gradualmente una vez que es notada, y sigue floreciendo. Justo como las cambiantes estaciones del año." Boys Be…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15. La luz que disipa la oscuridad.**

Ahí estaba, el mal presentimiento. La sensación aumentó cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó hasta él, abriéndole el camino hasta salir del laberinto, demasiados minutos después.

\- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó Cedric, confuso, mirando a la profesora.

Había esperado ver a los alumnos festejando, victoriosos, pero sin embargo todos seguían expectantes.

\- Pues aunque sea el único que quede, todavía debemos esperar a que llegue a la Copa – respondió ella.

\- Pero si Harry ya llegó a la Copa, y de eso hace bastante... Yo la vi tocarla, y entonces desapareció. Ya debería estar aquí.

\- ¿De qué…! – la alarma en el rostro de McGonagall lo dijo todo – espere aquí, Diggory.

Y salió disparada hacia donde estaba el profesor Dumbledore y los otros jueces. Cedric miró a su alrededor, primero el molestoLudo Bangman indicándole su lugar junto a los otros campeones, y luego su familia acercándose, y detrás de ellos pudo distinguir a una melena pelirroja.

Él ignoró todo lo demás y caminó en dirección a ella. Fue cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda y todo se volvió negro alrededor.

* * *

Ginny vio a Cedric, caminando hacia ella al tiempo que ella se acercaba a él. ¡Oh, estaba tan aliviada! Había sentido tanto miedo, hasta que lo vio salir del laberinto con McGonagall sano y salvo.

Entonces Cedric cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Todo pasó muy rápido. Cedric cayendo, y en otro punto del campo, no muy lejos, Harry aparecía con la Copa, ensangrentado y gimiendo, ¿llorando?

Ella corrió hasta Cedric, soltándose con fuerza de unos brazos que intentaron detenerla.

\- ¡Ced! ¡CED! – ella se arrodilló junto a él, tomando su mano, buscando un signo…

\- Apártate – dijo Moody bruscamente, acercándose a Cedric, y un segundo después, le dijo al profesor Dumbledore – está vivo, alguien le echó una maldición a la distancia.

\- ¿E-está vivo? – Ginny volvió a preguntar, respirando profundamente, algo más aliviada.

Entonces se permitió escuchar los gritos de Harry, que ahora estaba rodeado de Dumbledore y Moody, que hablaban apresuradamente.

\- ¡Él VOLVIÓ! ¡ÉL VOLVIÓ!

Él volvió.

Ginny no sabía si para los demás era tan claro como para ella, pero no cabía duda de a quién se refería Harry. Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Ginny, ven – era Bill, que la tomaba del brazo y la levantaba del suelo.

Mientras que Hagrid se llevaba al inconsciente Cedric.

\- ¡No! ¡Tengo que verlo! – exclamó ella, furiosa y determinada, ante la sorpresa de Bill y del resto de su familia. - ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

* * *

Muchas voces murmurando alrededor.

Cuando Cedric abrió los ojos, además de las tantas voces que no podía identificar, pudo ver los ojos castaños observándolo de cerca, intensamente.

\- Gin. – se incorporó en la cama, un poco mareado. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Moody… bueno, no era Moody en realidad, te echó una maldición bastante fuerte. – murmuró ella - Parece que quiso crear una distracción más para confundir a todos y llevarse a Harry.

Cedric miró alrededor. A dos camas de distancia, se encontraba Harry Potter, al parecer durmiendo. Y no muy lejos, varios profesores – le pareció ver a Sprout y a McGonagall saliendo de allí – los Weasley y otras personas que Cedric no llegaba a distinguir desde allí, conversaban con voces nerviosas y apresuradas.

\- Tu padre estaba furioso con todas las autoridades del Torneo, se puso un poco mal, y tu madre lo sacó al jardín un momento para calmarlo. – siguió Ginny.

\- ¿Pero qué sucedió? Harry había tomado la Copa mucho antes de que yo saliera del laberinto, desapareció, creí que la copa era un translador y sin embargo no estaba afuera.

\- La Copa era un Translador – confirmó Ginny – el falso Moody, que en realidad era un mortífago, la encantó para que llevara a Harry junto a su Señor.

Cedric palideció.

\- No… imposible.

\- Él no miente – dijo Ginny, echando una mirada a Harry – por más que eso sea lo que el Ministro ahora quiere creer. Él ha vuelto, Ced.

Sus ojos castaños lo miraron con angustia, y Cedric la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Tengo miedo – susurró ella.

Él también lo tenía. El regreso de un mago oscuro que amenazaba las vidas de todos ellos era razón suficiente para temer.

\- Las cosas serán difíciles a partir de ahora, Gin – dijo él con un suspiro – pero prometo que no pasarás por lo de antes… no pasarás por nada de eso sola. Estoy contigo.

Ella sacó el rostro que tenía enterrado en el cuello de él, y con una mano acarició la mejilla de Cedric.

¡Estaba vivo, por Dios!

Imaginar si, como Harry dijo que había sugerido antes, ambos hubieran tomado la Copa juntos… estaba segura de que si eso hubiera ocurrido, hubiera perdido a Cedric para siempre.

\- Estoy tan feliz de que tú estés vivo, Ced. – dijo, con un nudo en la garganta. – te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero, Gin.

* * *

\- Estoy bien, papá. En serio, no te preocupes – aseguró Cedric una vez más. – Y esto… va más allá de simples asuntos del colegio, no se te ocurra tomártelo con el profesor D

\- Entonces ustedes dos… - George miró amenazante a Cedric.

\- … qué se supone que son? – preguntó Fred, frunciendo el ceño.

Los hermanos Weasley habían llegado para ver a Harry, pero no esperaban ver a su hermana sentada a los pies de la cama de Cedric. Sí, habían visto la escena de Ginny corriendo hacia Diggory luego de la tercera prueba, pero eso simplemente parecía loco... ¿Cómo es que su hermana era tan cercana a ese chico sin que ellos lo supieran?

\- Cedric es mi mejor amigo – dijo Ginny, como toda explicación.

\- Pues más vale que no pase de eso – advirtió Ron, que se había acercado a ellos dejando por un momento a Hermione y a Harry que todavía hablaban en susurros apresurados.

Cedric enarcó una ceja.

\- Creo que Ginny no necesita de su intervención para decidir con quién pasa tiempo.

\- Pero yo pensé… - Ron miró a Ginny y luego hacia la otra cama, en la que se encontraba su amigo - pensé que a ti te gustaba Harry.

El rostro de Ginny enrojeció. ¿Por qué sus hermanos parecían querer ponerla en evidencia frente a Cedric? Cuando ella no quería que él sospechara de sus verdaderos sentimientos…

\- ¡Ya basta, ustedes! Nosotros sólo somos amigos – dijo, sin tener idea de cómo esas palabras lastimaban a las esperanzas de Cedric – y además, a mí ya no me gusta Harry.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó George sorprendido.

Fred, Ron y Cedric tenían expresiones similares en sus rostros.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Ron no lo creía.

\- A ustedes eso no les importa – espetó Ginny.

\- Nos ocultas muchas cosas últimamente, Ginny. – reprochó Fred.

Ella rehuyó su mirada. No quería discutir en ese momento, sacar a la luz viejos reproches sobre lo sucedido después de que ella fuera poseída e incluso antes, porque ninguna de esas cosas tenían ya importancia.

\- Creo que ya me siento mejor – dijo Cedric, levantándose – y me apetece caminar. ¿Vienes, Ginny?

Él le tendió una mano.

Ella la tomó.

Cedric miró una vez más hacia Harry, sintiéndose apenado por todo lo que el chico había tenido que pasar esa noche.

Y el Ministro de Magia y el profesor Dumbledore habían tenido una discusión hace sólo unos minutos, de la cual quedó claro que el Ministro Fudge no estaba dispuesto a reconocer el regreso de Voldemort. Las cosas no serían sencillas.

¿Él estaría dispuesto a creer tan fácilmente en esas malas noticias si no fuera por Ginny a su lado? No estaba seguro.

Pero las cosas eran de la manera en que eran.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, Cedric tuvo la certeza de que, lo que el futuro deparara para ellos, daría su vida para proteger a Ginny.

\- Vaya que las cosas se han complicado, y en una sola noche. – dijo él, suspirando.

\- Si… bastante.

\- Sentémonos aquí – señaló él, un espacio junto a las grandes ventanas, que daban a un patio silencioso a esas horas.

Entonces ella lo abrazó de vuelta, con fuerza, necesitando esa sensación de seguridad y confianza que parecían llenarla cuando estaba junto a él.

\- Gracias por estar aquí, Ced.

\- ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, esos amables ojos grises que la miraban como si fuera lo único que existiese en ese momento, y la intensidad de esa mirada era suficiente para que ella sufriera una combustión espontánea.

Para Ginny Weasley, a los seis años, Cedric Diggory había parecido el chico más perfecto que podía existir. Y en ese momento, con trece años, sólo podía reafirmar lo que ya sabía.

En un arrebato de atrevimiento, ella acercó su rostro al de él. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la cara.

\- Gin…

Y él, teniéndola así de cerca, simplemente no pudo resistirlo más y pegó sus labios a los de ella, en un beso suave y lento al principio. Un beso inocente. El primer beso.

Cedric rodeó la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él, y ambos se separaron, sin palabras, mirándose a los ojos durante un largo silencio.

Y entonces ambos sonrieron. Porque súbitamente, las preocupaciones que habían tenido antes parecían diminutas y carentes de importancia, porque la vida bien podía ser corta, y no valía la pena ocultar ese sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos a lo largo de los últimos dos años.

Había demasiado que temer, los tiempos oscuros que tal vez pronto los alcanzarían. Pero en ese instante, en ese momento, no importaba.

\- Te quiero – dijo él, con los ojos brillándole por la repentina realización de todos sus anhelos.

\- También te quiero, Ced – susurró ella, antes de que él volviera a besarla con más intensidad.


	16. Contra la corriente

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo, y el año con la profesora más odiosa ha comenzado...**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, déjenme saber su opinión con algún comentario. Bueno, les dejo :)**

* * *

 _"La mayoría de los hombres preferirían ignorar una dura verdad antes que enfrentarla." Juego de Tronos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. Contra la corriente.**

\- Entonces, ¿tu papá también? – preguntó Ginny con un suspiro.

\- Se niega a aceptar que ha regresado. Al principio creí que es porque simplemente no confiaba en las palabras de Harry, no le tiene mucho aprecio desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. – Dijo Cedric - Pero ahora creo que más bien tiene miedo de las represalias del Ministro a quienes crean la historia.

Ambos se encontraban sentados a los pies de un árbol junto al arroyo que se encontraba bajando las colinas, pasando juntos su último día de las vacaciones, puesto que los Weasley irían al día siguiente al Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, según Ginny había oído a sus padres hablar.

\- Puedo entenderlo de tu padre, ¿pero Percy? Él nos está dando la espalda a todos nosotros, ¡y ha conocido a Harry por años! ¡Sabe lo que me sucedió con el diario de Tom! ¿Y aun así?

Él apretó su mano y ella se relajó con su toque, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

\- Supongo que es más fácil negar la realidad que aceptarla, con todo lo que implica. – el sacudió la cabeza. – Si las cosas siguen así, no volveré a casa luego de acabar este último año.

\- Ced…

\- Hablaré con Dumbledore, me uniré a la Orden del Fénix.

Ella apretó los labios.

\- Eso sería muy peligroso.

\- Saber lo que está pasando y no hacer nada, eso me dejaría en el mismo lugar que mi padre, o que Percy.

Ginny apretó los puños, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

\- No te preocupes, Ginny. Todavía nos queda un año entero en Hogwarts.

\- Si, quizá… tienes razón.

Él le regaló una sonrisa antes de besarla, acariciando suavemente con los dedos sus mejillas, su cuello y luego sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer ante el contacto.

\- Debo irme – dijo ella – o Fred y George son capaces de venir a buscarme.

La estaban vigilando mucho esos días, sospechando que en efecto, ella iba a encontrarse con Cedric durante esas horas en que estaba ausente en la casa para simplemente "pasear por el arroyo".

\- Deja que vengan.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Cedric no entendía por qué, Ginny simplemente no quería que sus hermanos supieran de su verdadera relación. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la libertad que le otorgaba la ignorancia de sus hermanos mayores, que probablemente pegaran el grito en el cielo cuando se enteraran, y arruinarían todo con su sobreprotección.

\- Lo sabrán tarde o temprano, Ginny.

\- Prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano. – dijo ella, sonriendo y dándole un último beso antes de ponerse de pie – No quiero arriesgarme a que te maten tan pronto.

\- Hablaremos de eso luego.

\- De acuerdo, Ced. Luego, pero no hoy.

Y con eso, ella se alejó cuesta arriba, rumbo a la Madriguera, y un par de minutos después Cedric también emprendió camino a su casa, con la esperanza de que tal vez, ese día, su padre entrara en razón.

* * *

Ginny había estado intentando descubrir si esa noche sí podría enterarse de algo de lo que sucedía en la reunión de la Orden, pero al parecer también en esa ocasión sería imposible. Esa era la tercera bomba fétida que lanzaba a la puerta y que rebotaba sin esperanza. Claro, Tonks no le habría dicho como descubrir si las puertas estaban impasibilizadas si creyera que una bruja de su edad podía romper el encantamiento…

\- ¡HE PASADO CUATRO SEMANAS CONFINADO EN PRIVET DRIVE…SUPONGO QUE SE ABRAN REIDO DE LO LINDO, ¿NO? AQUÍ ESCONDIDOS… !

Al parecer, Harry había llegado y no estaba muy feliz. Compadeció a Ron y a Hermione, que seguramente eran los receptores de los gritos del muchacho, y aguardó un par de minutos a que las voces se calmaran antes de dirigirse a la habitación de la que provenía el griterío.

\- ¡Hola Harry! – saludó alegremente al abrir la puerta – Me pareció oír tu voz.

Entonces miró a los gemelos, que tenían varias orejas extensibles en las manos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No van a conseguir nada con eso. Mamá ha impasibilizado la puerta.

Y con resignación, se unió a sus hermanos mientras estos ponían a Harry al día con todo lo que había sucedido desde que acabaron el curso anterior: la formación de la Orden de Fénix, la estúpida postura del ministerio, y el distanciamiento de Percy de la familia, la forma en la que el Profeta había estado ridiculizando a Harry y también a Dumbledore.

El muchacho parecía francamente desesperado por todo lo que había estado sucediendo sin que él supiera, y sobretodo porque no podían hacer nada inmediato al respecto.

\- Quieren hacerle creer a los magos que no eres más que un niño estúpido, que va por ahí contando cuentos chinos porque le gusta ser famoso y que se hable de él – explicó Hermione. – Y no han mencionado una sola palabra del asunto de los Dementores.

El ánimo de todos se volvió oscuro, pensando en que Harry podría ser expulsado injustamente del colegio, y Hermione explicó todas las razones por las cuales el ministerio simplemente no podía expulsarlo, hasta que su madre llegó para avisar que la reunión había terminado y que podían bajar a cenar.

\- Por cierto, ¿quién ha dejado esas bombas fétidas frente a la puerta de la cocina? – preguntó.

\- Crookshanks – respondió Ginny con rapidez – Le encanta jugar con ellas.

Tras ello, salió de la habitación alegremente, dejando a los tres amigos ajustar cuentas otra vez.

* * *

 _Ced:_

 _Por aquí las cosas siguen igual, ajetreadas. Pero estoy bien. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, pero siento que no será lo mismo si lo hago en una carta, así que esperaré a la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¿Cómo va todo con tu familia? ¿Tu padre y tú se han puesto de acuerdo?_

 _Te extraño, y no puedo esperar a que este mes acabe para verte de nuevo._

 _Ginny._

* * *

 _Ginny:_

 _Lastimosamente papá y yo seguimos teniendo las mismas diferencias, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Me alegra saber que estás bien._

 _En unas horas será tu cumpleaños, así que quiero ser el primero en felicitarte. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Espero que te guste mi regalo._

 _Yo también te extraño y estoy contando los días que faltan._

 _Cedric._

* * *

 _Ced:_

 _¡Gracias por el regalo, es precioso! Creo que no me separaré nunca de él._

 _Fred y George estaban conmigo cuando recibí tu lechuza, y debiste haber visto sus caras… Bueno, creo que toparás con ellos cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, parecen muy insistentes en tener una charla contigo._

 _Con amor,_

 _Ginny._

* * *

 _Ginny:_

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo. No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy preparado para hacer frente a cuantos Weasley haga falta._

 _¿Adivina a quién han hecho Premio Anual este año?_

 _Nos vemos en la estación. Ya quedan sólo unas semanas._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Cedric._

* * *

El día no había comenzado muy bien el primero de setiembre. Fue culpa de Fred y George, que habían hecho volar sus baúles hacia las escaleras cuando ella estaba bajando, haciéndola tropezar y caer por las escaleras rodando.

\- ¡Auch!

Trató de levantarse mientras su madre acudía a ayudarla, pero los gritos que daba a los gemelos retumbaban en sus oídos y Ginny sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza sumándose al de sus huesos adoloridos y los raspones que tenía en brazos y piernas.

\- Vamos, querida, vamos a sentarte. – dijo su madre, ayudándola a caminar - Tengo algo de pomada guardada en la cocina…

Ginny siguió maldiciendo mentalmente a sus hermanos hasta que el dolor fue disminuyendo y finalmente desapareció.

Entonces, por fin, emprendieron camino hacia la estación de King Cross, acompañados de Tonks, Lupin y Moody, los miembros de la Orden que hacían de Guardia para la seguridad de Harry ese día.

Mientras se despedía con un abrazo de Tonks, al llegar a la estación, Ginny sintió la emoción por estar a punto de ver a Cedric de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la cadena con el dije que una Snitch dorada que llevaba colgada al cuello.

Apresurados – como se estaba haciendo costumbre cada año – subieron al tren y Ginny se despidió de su madre a través de la ventana, andes de girarse y comenzar a buscar a Cedric.

\- Ehm, Ginny… ¿puedo ir contigo? – preguntó Harry.

Ella le miró, sorprendida, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba solo por el momento, ya que Hermione y Ron eran ahora prefectos. Esa debía ser una situación totalmente nueva para Harry, verse sin sus amigos.

\- Oh, está bien. Estaba buscando a Cedric… pero andando, busquemos primero un compartimento en el que puedas guardarles sitio.

Cruzaron varios vagones, mientras Ginny se daba cuenta, con algo de molestia, cómo la gente miraba a Harry sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- ¡Hola Harry! ¡Hola Ginny! – un jadeante Neville Longbottom se acercó a ellos – El tren va lleno… no encuentro asiento…

Aunque Neville estaba un curso más avanzado que ella, los dos se habían vuelto amigos – o eso pensaba Ginny – desde que él la invitó al baile de navidad el año anterior.

\- Bueno, sigamos buscando – dijo Ginny, suspirando y escaneando los alrededores con la mirada – Algo debe haber…

Pero mientras caminaban, cada vez se sentía más tentada a sacar su varita sólo para deshacerse de las miradas descaradas que los otros estudiantes les daban, cuando oyó a alguien llamarla y volteó para ver al chico que se acercaba a ella con pasos rápidos.

\- ¡Cedric! – dijo, mientras una sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro.

\- Te estaba buscando, comenzaba a creer que no habías alcanzado el tren.

\- Casi – dijo ella, abrazándolo. Las miradas de todos los estudiantes alrededor fueron hacia ellos, y una nueva ola de cuchicheos comenzó – Llegamos justo a tiempo. ¿No deberías estar con los nuevos prefectos?

\- No era más que una breve charla explicativa, acaba de terminar. Los chicos de quinto y sexto harán las rondas.

Harry tosió ruidosamente atrás de ellos.

\- Ah, si. Cierto – recordó Ginny. – Estábamos buscando un compartimento.

\- Hola, Harry – dijo entonces Cedric amablemente. Pero Ginny podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse junto al de ella.

Cedric había comprendido, por supuesto, que ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos inevitablemente al estar hospedándose en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, pero eso no quería decir que la idea lo hiciera feliz. Le agradaba Harry. Sólo que le agradaba más cuando éste estaba lejos de Ginny.

\- Hola Cedric. – Harry acababa de ver a Cedric y recordado las palabras de este en el laberinto, diciéndole que le consideraba un rival. Viéndolo ahora junto a Ginny, esas palabras cobraban un nuevo sentido. Lo cual era un poco ridículo, considerando que él nunca antes había visto a Ginny como una chica que… bueno, alguien que le gustara - Ehm, creo que puedo seguir buscando solo, Ginny, no te preocupes.

\- Si, yo voy contigo – se apresuró a decir Neville.

Ella miró a los estudiantes metiches que los observaban a través de las ventanillas y frunció el ceño.

\- No, vengan con nosotros. No es como si sobraran compartimentos. Vamos a buscar.

Cedric estaba a punto de decirle a Ginny que ellos ya tenían un espacio con sus amigos en el siguiente vagón, cuando ella le susurró en voz baja.

\- Está un poco… irritable estos días. Si lo dejamos y lo molestan, creo que echará una maldición de verdad a alguien.

Algo que normalmente a Ginny no le importaría, pero Harry ya había estado a punto de ser expulsado demasiadas veces para contar.

\- De acuerdo – dijo él, suspirando.

Unos minutos después Ginny encontró un lugar perfecto, junto a la chica que invariablemente tenía un compartimento para ella sola todos los años. Luna Lovegood.

Aquel sería uno de los viajes más interesantes en el Expresso de Hogwarts que Ginny o Cedric habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Neville les enseñó su Mimbulus Mimbletonia, que chorreó a todos su jugo fétido, y así fue como Cho Chang llegó a su compartimento, buscando a Harry, sólo para retirarse enseguida en cuanto vio a Cedric y a Ginny allí. Fue entonces que Harry les contó que Cho y él habían peleado luego del discurso de Dumbledore en el que él anunció que Voldemort había vuelto. Al parecer Cho pertenecía al grupo de los que no querían creer.

\- Bueno, tal vez quiere arreglar las cosas – dijo Cedric a modo de consolación, mientras Ginny los limpiaba a todos del líquido viscoso que había dejado la planta de Neville sobre ellos.

Luego de ese incidente se la pasaron bastante bien, sobre todo por la conversación que Luna, Cedric y Ginny mantuvieron sobre los animales que Luna estaba segura de que existían, y de los cuales el resto guardaba serias dudas.

Media hora más tarde, Ron y Hermione volvieron, y se sorprendieron de ver a Cedric en el compartimento.

\- Hola Cedric – Hermione le dio una sonrisa, y codeó a Ron para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Ah, sí, hola. – dijo Ron, pero sin poder consigo mismo, frunció el ceño y preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cedric sonrió, iba a responder cuando Luna dijo por él:

\- Está acompañando a Ginny, eso es obvio.

Las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de un suave color rosado.

\- Ustedes… ¿están ustedes… - Ron miró alternadamente a su hermana y al muchacho, y luego a su mejor amigo, y luego nuevamente a los otros dos - ¡pero tú eres mucho mayor que ella! ¡Ginny!

\- Ron, no seas infantil – dijo Ginny con la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Puedes estar seguro de que cuidaré de ella, Ron – dijo Cedric con calma – No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Todavía murmurando cosas para sí mismo, se sentó junto a Harry y Hermione ocupó el espacio al lado de Neville. De pronto el compartimento estaba lleno.

Y la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Esta vez, se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

\- Vaya, Potter…

\- Si has venido a molestar, te advierto que será mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste, Malfoy – advirtió Cedric.

El chico pareció sorprendido y sin palabras, pero sólo por un segundo.

\- ¿Diggory? – se fijó en el brazo que Cedric tenía alrededor del hombro de Ginny - ¿No me digas que has caído tan bajo? – dijo, sonriendo - ¿Y tú, Weasley, finalmente cambiaste a Potter?

Ella se puso de pie, con la varita en mano y le hubiera hechizado en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque Cedric la tomó de la muñeca.

\- Esta es mi última advertencia – dijo fríamente, perforando a Malfoy con la mirada. Ginny nunca lo había visto dirigirse a nadie con ese tono – Vete.

Al parecer Draco captó el peligro, pues dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hermione fue la primera en comenzar a reír.

* * *

\- …se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres mientras que otras, desfasadas y anticuadas, serán eliminadas…

Mientras la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras finalizaba su largo discurso, Cedric frunció el ceño.

De Dolores Umbridge no sabía mucho, excepto que ocupaba un cargo importante en el ministerio puesto que su padre constantemente se había quejado de ella en el pasado. ¿Qué hacía una funcionaria del ministerio en Hogwarts?

\- … a saber por qué el ministerio le da tanta importancia a las tonterías que dice Potter, ¿no es ridículo, Cedric? – preguntó Nick, llamando su atención a la conversación de nuevo.

Estaban hablando de las constantes menciones a Harry en El Profeta.

\- Creo que el Profeta debería ser más cuidadoso en lo que dice.

\- ¿Entonces tú crees en la historia del chico? – Meg bufó. - ¿Después de todo lo que pasó el curso anterior y de que pusiera su nombre en el Cáliz?

\- Al principio no le creía cuando él aseguraba que no había puesto su nombre – admitió Cedric – Pero yo estuve en el laberinto. Sé que pasaron cosas extrañas allí. Y Dumbledore no mentiría.

\- ¿De verdad crees que es verdad? ¿Qué Quien-tú-sabes ha vuelto?

\- Si- fue todo lo que Cedric dijo, mirando una vez más hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Dolores Umbridge tenía una sonrisa inamovible dibujada en el rostro.

Tenía la sensación de que su presencia no traería nada bueno para ellos ese año.


	17. Sigue a tu corazón

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Creo que Entre tus Alas llegará hasta el capítulo 30 - tal vez uno más o uno menos - ya que me encuentro cubriendo el año 1996-1997**

 **Bueno, si más, espero que disfruten este capítulo y me dejen saber su opinión con algún comentario. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _"Un corazón confiado seguirá, solo a aquellos que verdaderamente siguen sus corazones." – Anthony Liccione._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17. Sigue a tu corazón.**

Cedric se mantuvo en silencio mientras la profesora Umbridge se paseaba a través del invernadero, haciendo preguntas cada vez más ridículas a la profesa Sprout. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, con todo el poder que esa mujer ahora tenía como Suma Inquisidora.

Hasta ese momento, él había evitado cuestionarla de frente, ya que estaba seguro de que su padre sufriría las consecuencias en el Ministerio. Cedric no quería ser quien le causara problemas, cuando él se estaba esforzando tanto para mantenerse en la línea de Fudge, por estúpida que fuera esa postura. Pero con el correr de las semanas y luego los meses, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que eso llegara a suceder.

Además, Umbridge y su estupidez comenzaban a sacarlo de sus casillas. Cedric no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más pudiera conservar la calma con ella.

Había tenido tantos profesores en DCAO a lo largo de esos años, y sólo un par de ellos habían hecho de la materia algo decente, que Cedric siempre pensó que era difícil elegir al peor profesor que habían tenido. Pero estaba seguro de que Umbridge era la más irritante, eso sí, incluso más que Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Bien, guarden las varitas – dijo ella con esa sonrisa de plástico que no desaparecía nunca. Cedric suspiró. – Ejem, ejem, ¿señor Diggory?

\- ¿Profesora?

\- Guarde su varita.

Cedric hizo un gesto de disculpa, guardó su varita, y rogó que la hora no se le hiciera tan eterna esa tarde.

* * *

\- Hermione tiene una idea. – dijo Ginny una tarde, mientras ambos se sentaban bajo uno de los árboles en los jardines del castillo. – Quieren comenzar un grupo de DCAO, con Harry como instructor.

Cedric alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y cómo piensan hacer eso sin que Umbridge lo permita?

La mujer controlaba hasta la forma en que iban vestidos desde que era Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

\- Bueno, sólo es cuestión de mantenerlo a escondidas. – Ginny sonrió.

\- No estarás pensando en unirte a eso, ¿cierto? – preguntó él, aunque ya intuía la respuesta. – Tú ni siquiera necesitas clases, Ginny. Creo que a estas alturas, eres mejor que Potter.

Ante esto, Ginny sólo pudo reír. No era posible creer que Cedric creyera que en verdad ella era mejor que Harry, aunque sabía que él tenía razón en que ella no necesitaba unirse a las prácticas de ningún club, su entrenamiento anterior con Cedric como profesor le había hecho sobrepasar los límites de lo que una bruja a su edad debería saber.

\- Me halagas, aunque eso no sea cierto – dijo ella, suspirando. Luego frunció el ceño. – Pero no hemos podido volver a practicar juntos desde que Umbrigde llegó, y todavía hay tanto que aprender… ¡estoy harta de no poder usar mi varita en DCAO! ¿Es que no sientes lo mismo?

\- Lo odio. Ha sido la decisión más estúpida de todos los profesores que hemos tenido en la materia hasta ahora. – reconoció él – Pero eso no significa que deba unirme a ningún club de defensa, y ciertamente no necesito lecciones de Potter. Tampoco tú.

\- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Ginny, sonriendo ligeramente.

Allí estaba, le dabas un poco de espacio y ella lo tomaba todo.

\- Tal vez – admitió él, acercándose a su rostro, acariciando una de las mejillas de ella con su pulgar.

\- Sería ridículo. – susurró ella, ensimismada en los ojos grises de él. – Yo…

Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Si, Gin? – preguntó Cedric, sonriendo con diversión. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca, pero no llegaba a besarla.

Eso la enfureció, y la ayudó a encontrar de nuevo su voz.

\- ¿Me vas a besar de una buena vez o qué?

\- Sólo tenías que decirlo – dijo él, juntando sus labios a los de ella.

Ginny entreabrió los labios, una reacción que Cedric interpretó como una invitación, y su lengua encontró la de ella, invitante, lentamente, en un movimiento que Ginny enseguida comenzó a imitar, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella pasaba las manos por el pelo castaño de Cedric, trazando caricias en su cuello. Aquello se sentía como el paraíso.

Entonces Cedric rompió el beso, consciente de que podría estar llevándola demasiado lejos, después de todo…

Ginny, todavía abrazada a él, sonrió.

\- Eso fue… muy bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

\- Y de todas maneras quieres unirte al grupo de Potter.

\- Más bien, es Hermione. Su idea. – señaló ella – Además, Ced, será genial llevarle la contraria a Umbridge por una vez, aunque ella no lo sepa. Y a todos esos idiotas del ministerio.

\- Al menos que lo descubran.

Ginny ignoró este último comentario.

\- Incluso he pensado en el nombre perfecto: "El Ejército de Dumbledore" ¿Qué tal eso?

Cedric rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza. Obviamente, Ginny ya había tomado su decisión. Y a pesar de sus reservas, en el fondo él también se sentía atraído por la idea.

No es como si tuviera mucha elección. A donde Ginny fuera, él iría con ella.

* * *

Bueno, hasta el momento estaban logrado escapar a la constante vigilancia de Umbridge, algo que le brindaba a Ginny suficiente satisfacción como para poder soportar todas las tonterías que la mujer iba decretando usando su poder como Suma Inquisidora.

En realidad, pese a las dudas iniciales de Cedric, el Ejército de Dumbledore (puesto que Ginny se había salido con la suya respecto al nombre) acabó gustándole. Era un espacio en el que podía practicar con otros, y en ocasiones encontraban buenos duelistas con los que las cosas se volvían interesantes. Ginny estaba mejorando mucho con sus maleficios (no que no hubiera sido buena antes), pero la forma en que sobrepasaba las capacidades de una bruja de su edad se volvió mucho más notoria, algo que le hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

Entre las prácticas de Quidditch que cobraban mayor importancia para Cedric puesto que ése era su último año y sus compañeros de Casa tenían muchas esperanzas puestas en él (a pesar de los resultados del Torneo de los Tres Magos), más la preparación para tomar sus EXTASIS ese año, las responsabilidades de ser Premio Anual y las clases, las reuniones del ED y algunas horas robadas en las tardes constituían el reducido tiempo que él lograba pasar con Ginny.

Entonces fue que, durante el primer partido de Quidditch del año, Harry, Fred y George lograron que lo suspendieran del equipo de Gryffindor luego de darse a golpes con Draco Malfoy. Aunque, para ser justos, luego de saber lo que Malfoy había estado diciendo de los Weasley la reacción de Harry y los gemelos era la más natural de todas.

Esas vacantes en el equipo de Gryffindor produjo un cambio importante. Ginny se lo contó mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor esa noche.

\- Voy a hacer las pruebas para buscadora. Angelina ha puesto el anuncio en nuestra sala común. – Dijo Ginny - Tendremos la prueba justo antes de la reunión del ED, así que nos encontraremos directamente allí.

\- Pensé que querías ser cazadora – dijo Cedric, recordando sus últimas conversaciones sobre el tema.

\- Sí, pero… no es que se hayan anotado muchas personas y alguien debe tomar el lugar de Harry. – Ginny se encogió de hombros - Prefiero ser cazadora, pero no es que no me guste el trabajo de un Buscador…

Hubo un corto silencio. Si Ginny jugaba como buscadora, entonces ellos tendrían que enfrentarse directamente en el juego de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás – dijo él sonriendo y tomándole de la mano. – Pero no te la pondré fácil en nuestro próximo partido.

\- Gracias, yo también te daré pelea.

Cedric a veces pensaba que era imposible enamorarse más de Ginny Weasley, pero entonces ella crecía más asombrosa ante sus ojos.

Llegaron al comedor y se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a sus mesas.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente Ginny hizo las pruebas y la seleccionaron como la nueva buscadora del equipo, algo que ella contó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara durante la reunión del ED.

¿Aun seguirían entrenando juntos a pesar de eso? Ninguno estaba muy seguro de si fuera conveniente, pero sin duda encontraría otras buenas formas de ocupar su tiempo juntos durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Se despidieron con un suave beso y sonrisas, y el acuerdo de encontrarse en los portones del colegio para ir juntos a la estación de Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, eso no llegó a suceder.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione Granger corrió hasta donde él estaba para contarle que a Arthur Weasley lo habían herido gravemente y que toda su familia se quedaría en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix durante las fiestas.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes exactamente qué sucedió con Arthur Weasley? – Cedric decidió preguntar por fin.

No podía escribir a Ginny, dado que el profesor Dumbledore le advirtió que las cartas podrían ser interceptadas. Así que lo único que le quedaba era preguntar.

Su padre, que hasta entonces estaba leyendo El Profeta en silencio, le miró con los grandes ojos abiertos, y enseguida frunció el ceño.

\- Ese no es un asunto en el que debas meterte, Cedric – dijo, cerrando el periódico ruidosamente – y ya te he dicho que tienes que alejarte de esa familia. Tú estás yendo por muy buen camino, y ellos no son una buena influencia.

\- No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto – Cedric suspiró, cansado – has conocido a los Weasley por años.

\- Están cegados por las mentiras de ese niño.

Cedric bufó.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo, papá? ¡No es una mentira, Dumbledore mismo lo ha confirmado! Y si yo hubiera ido tomado la copa con Harry, seguramente estaría muerto. ¿Entonces sí creerías que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto?

Los platos que su madre estaba haciendo flotar hacia la mesa cayeron estrepitosamente en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, mamá – se disculpó Cedric, pero enseguida volvió la vista a su padre.

\- ¡No digas ese nombre en esta casa! – exclamó él.

\- Temerle al nombre no ayuda en nada.

\- Cedric, es hora de que empieces a recapacitar. Eres un adulto, no puedes seguir con estas tonterías – dijo su padre, pasándose una mano por la frente – o acabarás arruinando tus oportunidades de entrar al Ministerio.

\- Mientras Fudge siga siendo irrazonable, no tengo intenciones de trabajar para el ministerio.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás, entonces?

Unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

Pero eso no era algo que pudiera decirle a su padre, lastimosamente. Y tampoco era una profesión.

Si las cosas fueran diferentes, entonces tal vez a él le gustaría ser un Auror.

\- Tal vez marcharme. Si no podemos estar de acuerdo en esto, no quiero meterte en problemas, así que no nos quedan muchas opciones, ¿o sí?

* * *

Él distinguió la cabellera roja agitándose en el viento mientras corría hacia él por el pasillo.

\- ¡Ced!

\- Gin, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – Dumbledore dijo que sería mejor no escribirte, porque el Ministerio intentaría interceptar todas las cartas de personas cercanas a ustedes.

\- Ah, era eso – dijo ella, sonando aliviada. – Pensé que tal vez… ya sabes, las cosas con tu padre…

\- Siguen igual. – dijo Cedric, resignado. – Pero eso no importa, ¿cómo está tu padre? – y bajó la voz – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Fue atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort mientras hacía una guardia en el ministerio. Aparentemente, la Orden está protegiendo algo allí. Pero está fuera de peligro ahora, ya le han dado de alta.

\- Es un alivio.

Ginny se separó del abrazo de Cedric y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Pero te ves… cansado.

\- Son sólo todas las discusiones con mi padre.

Ella sabía de la difícil situación en que eso ponía a Cedric, quien siempre se había llevado bien con sus padres y había sido el orgullo de la familia.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Ginny con pesadumbre – Es culpa mía, ponerte en esta situación…

\- No es culpa tuya, Ginny, no digas tonterías – dijo él, mientras ambos se sentaban junto a las ventanas. – Encontraré la forma en que las cosas funcionen, eventualmente la gente tendrá que aceptar la verdad… y estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Cedric lo sabía, y más que nada era el entendimiento de que era necesario mantenerse firme y leal en lo que creía lo que le permitía enfrentarse a su padre.

\- Un día él lo entenderá.


	18. Un dúo Inquebrantable

**Nuevo capítulo, y comienza la cuenta regresiva para el tiempo de Cedric en Hogwarts. Espero que les guste ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _"Ser profundamente amado por alguien te da fuerza, mientras que amar a alguien profundamente te da coraje." Lao Tzu._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18. Un dúo inquebrantable.**

Ginny casi dio un grito de felicidad cuando logró divisar la Snitch. El partido había comenzado hacía sólo quince minutos, pero de alguna manera Ron se las había arreglado para no parar ninguna de las quaffles de los cazadores de Huflepuff. Y esos golpeadores eran tan patéticos que uno podría llorar si se pensaba en lo brillantes que eran Fred y George.

Pero al parecer, Cedric también vio la pequeña y escurridiza bola dorada.

Ella aceleró todo lo que la escoba le permitía, y cuando la Snitch comenzó a correr alrededor del campo, esa se convirtió en una carrera entre los dos.

Entonces Cedric atrapó la Snitch, y el lamento de Gryffindor resonó en las gradas.

\- Bueno, felicidades – dijo Ginny, dándole una débil, antes de caminar en dirección a sus compañeros de equipo que también estaban aterrizando en el centro del campo.

No era como que perder contra Cedric fuera malo. Después de todo, él tenía mucha más experiencia que ella y era realmente bueno… pero Ginny sabía que lo que seguía a continuación no era precisamente agradable.

Angelina se había echado a llorar, Ron había permanecido en el más preocupante de los silencios y todo el equipo estaba deprimido. ¡Diablos, todos en Gryffindor estaban algo deprimidos! Cuando llegaron a la sala común, aquello parecía un funeral.

\- No estuviste mal. – dijo Harry, en medio del silencio que los rodeaba. – Por un momento pensé que ibas a atrapar la Snitch.

\- Si, yo también lo creí– dijo Ginny, suspirando – pero supongo que la experiencia cuenta, y después de todo Cedric fue quien me comenzó a entrenar…

\- Todavía queda un partido – dijo Harry, tratando de animarla.

Ginny apreciaba el intento, pero ambos sabían que aunque por algún milagro ganaran el último partido, sus oportunidades de ganar la copa de las casas se habían desvanecido.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Cho?

Él y Cho habían arreglado las cosas después del receso de Navidad, y la chica y una amiga suya se habían unido al E.D. desde entonces.

\- Bueno, estamos tratando de hacerlo funcionar esta vez.

\- Genial, me alegro por ti – dijo ella, antes de levantarse y buscar un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Al menos Harry había sido amable (Ginny creía que, desde que ella había superado sus sentimientos románticos hacia él, poco a poco iban convirtiéndose en algo así como amigos), pero el resto de las personas en la sala la miraban y cuchicheaban sobre cómo ella ni siquiera lo había intentado de verdad porque se trataba de sus

Un rato más tarde, sin poder soportar más de aquello, subió a su dormitorio a dormir. Tal vez con unas buenas horas de sueño consiguiera recuperar algo del ánimo perdido.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿ya no estás enfadada? – preguntó Cedric cuando ella fue a buscarlo en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué habría de estar enfadada? – preguntó ella, sacando también sus pergaminos.

No es que le gustara pasar su domingo estudiando, pero Cedric debía prepararse para sus EXTASIS, y la única forma en que ella pudiera pasar ese tiempo con él sin intentar distraerlo demasiado, era tener algo que hacer ella misma.

\- Ginny…

\- Bueno, sí estaba algo enfadada. – confesó ella - Algunos en Gryffindor creen que no jugué en serio, porque.. bueno, ya sabes, porque estamos saliendo y eso… ¡se merecen que les lance un maleficio, a ver si así dejan de decir estupideces!

Madame Pince le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y Ginny bajó la voz.

\- Pero bueno, al menos ustedes sí tienen una buena oportunidad de ganar la Copa de las Casas. Preferiría eso a que gane el equipo de Malfoy.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Megara le pasó a Cedric un ejemplar de la revista el Quisquilloso. Al principio él simplemente miró a su amiga extrañado, pero en cuanto le echó un ojo al título del artículo principal, comenzó a reír.

Ginny y él habían visto a Harry y a Hermione con Rita Skeeter el día anterior, durante su visita a Hogsmeade, pero no había sospechado que el chico tuviera en la cabeza hacer una locura como esa. Era para admirar.

\- Ah, cuando la profesora Umbridge lo sepa…

Lo que sentiría al ver lo que Harry Potter había hecho bajo sus narices.

\- Pareces contento.

\- Creo que enviaré una copia a mi padre. – dijo Cedric, levantándose de la mesa y todavía sonriendo.

* * *

Claro, el hecho de que Umbridge se encontrara con que a pesar de su puesto como Suma Inquisidora y el apoyo del Ministerio ni siquiera ella podía controlarlo todo, sólo sirvió para ponerla más histérica.

Marzo acabó transcurriendo con más decretos educativos cada uno más ridículo que el anterior.

Una noche, mientras se encontraban en la sala de Menesteres, finalmente sucedió. Un elfo doméstico, al parecer un amigo de Harry, llegó con el tiempo justo para advertirles.

\- ¿La profesora Umbridge? ¿Viene hacia acá?

El elfo soltó un alarido.

\- ¡Si, Harry Potter, si!

Cedric tomó de la mano a Ginny y ambos ya estaban en la puerta cuando el resto reaccionó y salieron disparados en su misma dirección.

\- No tendremos tiempo… - dijo Ginny, respirando agitada mientras doblaban en una esquina.

\- ¡Vamos, por aquí! – dijo Cedric, buscando un tapiz que sabía daba a un pasillo secreto. - ¡Si, aquí, ven!

Él hizo correr el tapiz y ambos se metieron dentro, justo a tiempo antes de que unos pasos apurados se escucharan del otro lado.

\- ¿Y esto, a dónde lleva? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Es un atajo para bajar al comedor.

Ginny cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración y su corazón que latía acelerado por el susto.

\- No entiendo cómo pudo suceder…

\- Alguien nos delató – dijo Cedric, suspirando. – La pregunta es… ¿quién?

\- ¿Crees que... – un dedo de Cedric sobre sus labios la silenció.

Desde el otro lado del tapiz, oyeron la voz de unas chicas.

\- Bueno, se deben haber escondido muy bien – esa tenía que ser Pansy – busquemos abajo. ¡Tenemos que atrapar a la sangre sucia Granger!

\- ¡Malditas! ¡Ahora mismo iré a enseñarles…

Cedric la tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

\- No vas a ninguna parte ahora. No ayudarías en nada, te castigarían a ti también.

Ella bajó la mirada, frustrada.

\- Gin, todo estará bien. – dijo él en un susurro, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Ella quería creerle, pero resultaba difícil, con Umbridge pisándoles los talones y Hogwarts siendo convertido en una burla de colegio.

\- Primero debes volver a la torre de Gryffindor, ver quiénes lograron escapar. – por que Cedric estaba seguro de que a Harry lo habían atrapado - Y yo haré lo mismo con los Hufflepuff, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que mantenernos tranquilos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella no puede descubrirnos.

Ginny asintió.

\- De acuerdo, y Ced…

\- ¿Si?

Ella se puso en puntillas para darle un beso, que él correspondió gustoso mientras iba abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Ten cuidado.

* * *

Las cosas habían ido empeorando luego de aquello.

La delatora había resultado ser la amiga de Cho, Marietta, cuya madre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Dumbledore había logrado proteger a Harry, al parecer, pero había asumido la culpa y se había fugado en las narices del Ministro. Entonces, Umbridge era la nueva directora del colegio.

Aunque Cedric estaba seguro de que Dumbledore volvería pronto, como había sucedido antes, tener a Umbridge como directora, sin nadie que la controlara, era realmente un peligro.

Con todo, había estudiantes dispuestos a probar los nervios de Umbridge, como los muy admirables esfuerzos de los gemelos Weasley.

Las pocas alegrías que Cedric y Ginny tenían en esos días se debían a su tiempo juntos o al Quidditch. Hufflepuff había ganado a Slytherin, con lo que había conseguido la Copa de Quidditch ese año por primera vez en más de una década, y Gryffindor había conseguido ¡por fin! una victoria aplastante contra Ravenclaw, algo que Ginny se había tomado como una satisfacción personal.

Ella era bastante vocal sobre su desagrado hacia Cho Chang luego de que su amiga hubiera delatado al E.D.

Luego junio llegó, y Cedric se sumergió de lleno en los EXTASIS. Acababa de ser examinado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando Nick y Eric, algo agitados, lo alcanzaron en el pasillo.

\- ¡Cedric! ¡Tienes que oír esto! – dijo Nick, apresurado - ¡Hubo un lío entre unos alumnos y la Brigada Inquisitorial cerca de la oficina de Umbridge!

\- Y parece que atraparon a Ginny entre ellos – agregó Eric.

No fue necesario que dijeran más para que Cedric saliera disparado en dirección a la oficina de Umbridge.

* * *

Para cuando él había llegado, unos golpeados Neville y Ron, junto con Luna y Ginny, salían agitados de la oficina de Umbridge.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Cedric, examinando a Ginny, y frunciendo el ceño al ver que tenía un moretón en el cuello - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- Bueno, no sé cómo se llama, pero le he dado su merecido – aseguró ella, sacudiéndose. – Y le he lanzado un Momomurciélagos a Malfoy.

Cedric sonrió.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? Eso hubiera pagado por verlo.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Tengo que ir al bosque prohibido, y encontrar a Harry y Hermione – dijo Ron, interrumpiendo su charla.

\- Vamos contigo – dijo Neville, y Luna y Ginny lo secundaron enseguida.

\- Voldemort tiene a Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios – le explicó Ginny, mientras caminaban apresurados. – Querrá ir a salvarlo.

Cedric suspiró. Ya sabía a dónde iba eso.

\- Bueno, no podrá hacerlo solo.

* * *

Cedric despertó y supo enseguida que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio.

\- Ced…

Ginny, con su larga cabellera cayendo por su espalda, se encontraba sentada en su cama.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó él, intentando incorporarse pero sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido.

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en un duelo contra un mortífago, cuando una maldición de Lucius Malfoy le alcanzó a un costado.

\- La Orden del Fénix llegó poco después, se enfrentaron a los Mortífagos… Sirius murió – dijo ella, bajando la mirada y suspirando – y luego, al parecer, Voldemort mismo apareció y tuvo un duelo con Dumbledore. Como sea, ahora el Ministerio sabe que él ha vuelto, y Fudge ha presentado su renuncia.

\- ¿Y los demás? ¿Tu hermano y Luna? - Ellos habían estado con Cedric y Ginny cuando los mortífagos los rodearon. - ¿Ya te han curado el tobillo?

\- Luna está perfectamente. Ron también… creo que todavía pasarán unas horas antes de que se recupere por completo, pero estará bien. Y Madame Pomfrey arregló mi tobillo en un instante. Creo que Neville, Hermione y tú fueron quienes lo tuvieron peor.

\- Bien… ¿algo más que debería saber?

\- Tus padres no tardan en llegar. Dumbledore ya les envió una lechuza.

* * *

Cedric contempló los jardines del colegio y, mientras cruzaban los portones del colegio, dio un último vistazo Hogwarts. Ese último curso había resultado especialmente insoportable en muchos aspectos, pero extrañaría ese lugar.

Además, aquello también significaba que a partir de entonces habría algo más separándolo de Ginny.

De una cosa él estaba seguro, esa niña con fuego en el alma que él había conocido cuando tenía diez años, la que había crecido ante sus ojos y se había adueñado de su corazón, era muy probablemente la persona con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. La amaba.

Pero no podía decirle algo así, por supuesto.

Ginny era todavía muy joven, e incluso la manera en que él soñaba con ella a veces podría ser demasiado para ella. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo seguirían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

\- Entonces, ahora que has arreglado las cosas con tu padre, ¿entrarás al Ministerio?

\- Eso creo. En realidad, el entrenamiento para convertirse en Auror toma años, pero es lo mejor que podría hacer con la guerra tan cerca.

Ginny sonrió.

\- Las cosas se han puesto todavía más difíciles, ¿no?

Cedric asintió.

\- Y ya no nos veremos tanto como hasta ahora.

La pregunta estaba allí latente.

Estaban llegando ya a la estación, donde otros estudiantes ya comenzaban a subir sus equipajes y buscar lugares en los vagones.

\- ¿Qué pasará… - finalmente preguntó ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres tú que suceda? – preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos. – Mira, Ginny, yo quiero estar contigo… por un largo tiempo, si me lo permites. Pero entiendo que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora, y entendería si tú no quieres.

\- ¿Crees que yo no podría con la distancia? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño. – Porque puedo. Estoy bastante segura de mis sentimientos, Cedric. Así que no seas absurdo.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó él – pero tenía que darte la oportunidad.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

\- Algunas veces, Ced…

\- Bueno, vámonos o el tren se irá sin nosotros – dijo, tomando su baúl y caminando hacia el Expresso de Hogwarts por última vez.


	19. La distancia entre Hogwarts y Londres

**Por un mundo con más CedricxGinny.**

 **Dissclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el universo de Harry Potter me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento.**

* * *

 _"Lo más aterrador sobre la distancia es que no sabes si te extrañarán o te olvidarán." Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19. La distancia entre Hogwarts y Londres.**

\- No entiendo cómo pueden celebrar un cumpleaños sin música de verdad – dijo Fleur, mientras llevaba los cubiertos a la mesa.

Ginny simplemente encontraba difícil tolerarla, y siempre tenía un montón de comentarios amargos en la punta de la lengua que se abstenía de soltar porque era, después de todo, la prometida de su hermano, y amiga de Cedric. Cada vez que se veían, ella le hablaba sobre los irritantes comentarios de la elegante Fleur y la manera en que no parecía agradarle nada de la forma en que ellos hacían las cosas en Inglaterra. "¡Pues que simplemente se marche a Francia, nadie la extrañará!" Pero Cedric insistía en que Fleur era una buena persona cuando uno pasaba un poco más allá de su orgullo y vanidad, y que debería intentar llevar las cosas.

Que Cedric defendiera a Fleur sólo hacía que ella lo odiara más.

\- ¿Es eso tarta de melaza? – preguntó Harry, que había llegado a la cocina atraído por el olor.

\- Si, pero aún le falta un poco – dijo ella, riendo en silencio. – Lo siento, Harry, tendrás que esperar un poco más.

\- Vale – dijo él, devolviendo la sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te ayude lavando los platos al menos? Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños…

\- Gracias, pero no es nada… - se giró a mirarlo, y arqueando una ceja, preguntó - ¿Estás escapando de Ron y Hermione?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- A veces ellos no se dan cuenta de lo insoportables que son sus peleas.

Ella rió.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y ella se secó las manos, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para ir corriendo.

\- Gracias, Harry. ¡Te tomaré la palabra!

El día en el Ministerio había acabado y su padre, Tonks y Cedric habían llegado.

\- ¡Hola, están aquí!

Pero la sonrisa de Ginny se dirigió sobre todo a Cedric, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny! – dijo Tonks abrazándola con demasiado entusiasmo.

\- Gracias. – respondió ella, soltando el abrazo.

\- Bueno, pasen, adelante – dijo Arthur, dando paso a Tonks primero.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Gin – dijo él, todavía sonriendo con sus preciosos ojos grises. – Tengo algo para ti.

Ella observó que él mantenía una mano detrás de él, y luego sacaba una jaula con una preciosa lechuza de plumajes grises para dejarla frente a ella.

\- ¿Es… para mí? – ella había querido tener una mascota por tanto tiempo, ¡y él le daba una lechuza, nada menos! - ¡Oh, Cedric! ¡Gracias!

\- Pensé que te gustaría. Y además, ella podrá enviarme tus cartas una vez que regreses a Hogwarts.

Ella tomó la jaula en una mano y cortó la distancia entre los dos, plantándole un beso en los labios.

\- ¡HEY, ustedes dos! – gritó Fred, que se encontraba entrando a la sala y los vio en la puerta.

Ambos rieron felizmente y, tomados de la mano, entraron a la casa de una vez.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba ese año pasando más tiempo con Demelza y Stephen, o en otras ocasiones con Neville y Luna. Luego de lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios se había formado entre ellos el tipo de amistad que unía a las personas que pasan por experiencias cercanas a la muerte juntas.

En comparación con el curso anterior, ese año resultaba mucho más agradable hasta el momento. El nuevo profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, la había invitado a comer con él durante su primer día, en el viaje en el tren, luego de verla lanzar un Mocomurciélagos a Zacharias Smith. Y unos días atrás había recibido una invitación suya para unirse a su Club de Eminencias.

Además, con Harry de vuelta en el equipo de Quidditch y como nuevo capitán, había hecho las pruebas para unirse al equipo como Cazadora y había quedado dentro.

Las cosas estaban yendo definitivamente bien hasta el momento.

Pero Ginny echaba de menos a Cedric.

Él había sido su constante durante los últimos tres años en Hogwarts, su mejor amigo, su aliado, su apoyo, la persona que le conocía mejor que nadie.

Aunque Demelza y Luna le gustaran, había cosas que no podía confiar en ellas. Tal vez en Hermione, pero Hermione siempre estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con su hermano y con Harry, y por Merlín que ellos sabían cómo meterse en problemas.

Cuando algo bueno ocurría, quería ir corriendo a contárselo, hasta que recordaba que debería esperar hasta la próxima carta. Eso era algo, una manera de mantenerse conectada a él, pero no era lo mismo que contárselo en persona.

Y había cosas que las cartas no podían reemplazar, como las suaves caricias de las manos de Cedric en su piel, despertando tantas sensaciones nuevas en ella, o sus largos besos que la hacían perder la noción de la realidad.

Frecuentemente, se encontraba mirando a la distancia y preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él.

Como en ese mismo momento, sentada en la sala común mientras miraba a la ventana, ignorando por completo los libros de transformaciones y el ensayo que debía escribir.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ginny? – la voz de Harry la trajo de vuelta al momento.

\- Ah, hola Harry, sí. Sólo estaba pensando… - ¿Qué hacías de nuevo tan tarde allí afuera…?

\- Yo… eh… cosas que hacer, con Dumbledore.

Ella suspiró.

\- Bueno, lo usual entonces. – dijo, y volvió a mirar a la ventana.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento aquí un rato?

Ginny le miró extrañada. Aquello sin duda era alguno inusual en Harry.

\- No, por supuesto que no.

Bastante inusual.

* * *

 _"Querido Ced:_

 _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está yendo el entrenamiento y las cosas en el Ministerio?_

 _Las cosas aquí en el colegio se encuentran inusualmente calmadas. El profesor Slughorn planea una fiesta de navidad para los miembros del club Slug, y estoy pensando en invitar a Neville, ¿no te molesta, verdad? Después de todo no puedo llevarte a ti y Neville fue genial antes cuando me dio la oportunidad de ir al baile._

 _El otro día creo que me gané lo más parecido que se pueda obtener de Snape a un elogio, cuando estábamos practicando el encantamiento aturdidor. Bueno, tuve un buen maestro antes..._

 _Te extraño todos los días. Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti, y no puedo esperar hasta las navidades para volver a verte. Tienes que hacer un espacio para mí esos días, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Con amor,_

 _Ginny."_

* * *

Entonces sucedió la cosa más extraña del mundo.

Acababan el último entrenamiento de esa semana, y se encontraban caminando en dirección a los vestidores cuando Harry se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Oye, Ginny, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Harry?

Él se veía algo pálido.

\- Yo… me estaba preguntando… me estaba preguntando si querrías ir conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn.

La boca de Ginny formó una "O" por la sorpresa. Eso era algo que, francamente, no esperaba. Ni ese día, ni el anterior, ni nunca.

Sólo había una palabra para definir esa situación. Raro.

\- Gracias, Harry. Pero… lo siento, es que ya he invitado a alguien. – dijo ella, sin decidir si debía sentirse apenada o no. – Iré con Neville.

Había algo en esa escena que recordaba a sólo un par de años atrás, cuando había sido ella quien quería ir con él, pero tampoco podía tomar la oportunidad porque ya le había dicho que si a Neville. Aunque claro, en ese momento creía que estaba enamorada de Harry.

\- Bueno, no importa… - dijo Harry, pasando una mano por sus desordenados cabellos.

Ellos siguieron caminando, esta vez poniendo más distancia entre ambos, cuando Ginny decidió hablar otra vez.

\- Harry, yo todavía estoy con Cedric.

\- ¿Lo estás?

Ella asintió.

\- Lo siento, – le dio un intento de sonrisa. – Debí haberme dado cuenta antes… - pero decir aquello le tomaba bastante esfuerzo – Cedric y tú son buenos el uno para el otro.

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Más tarde, Ginny se preguntó si ese era el tipo de cosas que podía contarle a Cedric. No estaba segura. A su mejor amigo, sin duda. A su novio, por otro lado… no, no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

Y después de todo no pasaba nada.

* * *

 _"Gin,_

 _Por supuesto que no me molesta que invites a Neville, aunque me encantaría estar allí contigo. Yo también te extraño incluso en medio de mis clases, en todo momento._

 _El curso de Sigilo y Rastreo acaba de comenzar, y es realmente interesante. También, el instructor de Duelos, Aaron Wood, es genial. Exceptuando lo del departamento de misterios, que sabemos que no fue muy bien, nunca había estado en el tipo de situaciones que este hombre nos pone. Algunos en la clase, como Grant y Cleo, parecen algo intimidados al respecto._

 _Pero claro, a pesar de que el entrenamiento sea pesado, cuando llegue Navidad y vuelvas a casa iré a verte. Si pudiera aparecerme en Hogwarts, iría ahora mismo, pero supongo que no queda otra alternativa que esperar._

 _Hasta pronto,_

 _Cedric."_

* * *

Ginny sonreía mientras se daba a la tarea de tejer la bufanda y el gorro. Realmente, aquella era una tarea tediosa a más no poder, y ella no podía entender cómo su madre podía hacer aquello de tejer suéteres para todos cada año. En realidad era por el inmenso amor que les tenía, porque Ginny no se encontraría en esa labor si no fuera por sus sentimientos hacia Cedric.

Quería hacer algo por él, algo que ella misma hubiera hecho, que él pudiera tener consigo ese invierno y le hiciera recordarla.

Porque ese era uno de sus miedos más grandes. ¿Y si Cedric, un día de esos, simplemente se daba cuenta que la distancia y el tiempo separados era demasiado? ¿Qué él estaba haciendo su vida, mientras ella seguía limitada por las paredes del castillo?

No podría culparlo.

Pero, hasta donde fuera posible, tenía que intentar que no sucediera.

* * *

\- Hey, Cedric, ¿no vas con nosotros al Caldero Chorreante? – preguntó Annette, acercándose a su casillero mientras echaba hacia atrás su largo pelo negro.

\- Les alcanzaré más tarde, tengo que hacer algo primero.

Annette arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Seguro que no estás evitándome?

Cedric sonrió.

\- Te aseguro que no estoy evitándote, Annette, ¿Por qué lo haría?

Quizá porque una noche en el caldero chorreante con Annette, a pesar de la presencia del resto de sus compañeros, representaba el potencial de momentos e insinuaciones incómodas.

\- ¿Por esa novia tuya, tal vez? ¿Quién es, se puede saber? Ícaro dice que se trata de una niña, apenas, que todavía va a Hogwarts.

\- No, no puedes – dijo Cedric, cansado – Por favor, déjalo de una vez.

Annette bufó y por un momento frunció el ceño, pero disfrazó esa molestia enseguida.

\- Vale. Si cambias de opinión, no tienes más que decirme.

\- Tranquila, no sucederá.

Cedric la escuchó alejarse, acabó de guardar sus cosas y salió de los cuarteles de entrenamiento rumbo al Callejón Diagón.

* * *

Ginny se encontraba acabando de decorar la sala de estar con sus guirnaldas de papel, mientras sus hermanos y Harry bajaban a unirse al resto para escuchar el programa de radio con su madre, y a Celestina Warbeck cantando. Horrible.

El timbre sonó, y todos se miraron.

\- ¿Esperamos a alguien más? – preguntó Arthur.

Ginny y los gemelos se levantaron para mirar por la ventana. Cedric estaba parado frente a la puerta.

\- Descuiden, yo abro – dijo ella enseguida con un entusiasmo renovado.

Él pensó que se veía todavía más hermosa que antes, con su rostro levemente sonrojado y los ojos castaños llenos de fuego, y su sonrisa brillante mientras lo miraba.

\- ¿Son éstas horas de llegar?

\- Lo siento, no pude evitar la tentación y esperar hasta mañana. – dijo él sonriéndole de vuelta.

\- Entra.


	20. Inseguridades

**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo :)**

 **Bueno, sé que dije que esto tendría alrededor de 30 capítulos, pero creo que serán menos. Como cinco o tal vez seis más, pero espero que les guste de todos modos. En este capítulo, les adelanto, hay celos de sobras.**

* * *

 _"No pueden entender nuestro sentir, ni confiaran en nuestro proceder_ _  
sé que hay diferencias, mas por dentro somos iguales tu y yo" Phill Collins._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20. Inseguridades.**

Enero transcurrió entre el frío, las reuniones del Club Slug, las clases y los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

En Febrero, por fin, llegó la noticia de la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade, que Ginny estaba esperando con ansia. Cedric no pudo ir a verla durante la primera visita, porque una reunión de la Orden lo tenía ocupado.

Pero en ese momento Ginny esperaba su cita con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara que nada fue capaz de borrar en todo el día.

\- Te ves inusualmente contenta hoy – comentó Hermione cuando la vio durante el almuerzo.

\- Athenea me ha traído una carta de Cedric esta mañana. – dijo Ginny, mientras se servía jugo -Lo veré en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

\- Me alegra que encuentren la forma de hacer funcionar esto.

\- Sólo han sido unos meses. Si de verdad queremos que funcione, todavía tenemos que pasar dos años más, ¿sabes? – suspiró Ginny.

\- Ustedes dos tienen algo… algo que es especial. Estoy segura de que lo lograrán.

Ginny sólo acertó a sonreír. Era lo que más deseaba, por supuesto, pero era difícil de decir.

* * *

Dijeron que se verían a las diez, pero él había llegado media hora antes a la entrada de las Tres Escobas, mirando ansioso al camino para verla acercarse.

Sonrió al distinguir por fin su cabellera de fuego en la distancia.

\- Gin.

Ella lo alcanzó y él la envolvió en un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Contenta. Me he conseguido una cita con un chico guapo en San Valentín.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó él, sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo está yendo el entrenamiento? Tons estuvo por aquí hace poco, y dice que en el departamento hablan maravillas de ti.

\- Tonks exagera un poco porque le caigo bien – él le dio de la mano mientras entraban a Tres Escobas, buscando una mesa en algún cómodo rincón.

\- Pero dice que podrías acabar el entrenamiento en un año en lugar de dos. – tiró de su mano - Mira, sentémonos allí.

\- Habría que ver… ¿cómo van las clases? ¿McGonagall sigue presionándolos al punto de estallar por causa de los TIMOs?

\- Demelza casi se echó a llorar el otro día. Es horrible. – dijo Ginny, suspirando – A veces sólo quiero que llegue el fin del curso, tomar los exámenes y que acabe de una vez, aunque no consiga más que cinco TIMOs.

\- Lo harás excelente, Gin.

\- Tal vez en algunas materias – consintió ella – Pero ¿Historia de la Magia? ¿Adivinación? No lo creo.

Cedric rió, a sabiendas de cómo odiaba Ginny aquellas clases.

\- ¿Y cómo están tus padres? – preguntó ella, cambiando el tono - ¿Tu madre cómo sigue?

\- Está mejorando. Hace unos días consiguió levantarse de la cama, aunque el sanador dice que debe tomárselo con calma.

Entonces dos figuras se acercaron a su mesa, irrumpiendo en su conversación.

\- ¡Oh, Cedric, qué sorpresa!

Cedric se quedó de piedra al oír esa voz. ¿Cómo diablos…

Alzó la vista para encontrarse a Annette y a Broderick.

\- Hola, ¿qué hacen en Hogsmeade? – le dirigió una mirada mortal a Broderick. Sólo a él le había dicho que iría a ver a Ginny.

\- Paseando en nuestro día libre. ¿Es esta tu novia? – Annette extendió una mano a una perpleja Ginny – Mucho gusto, querida, soy Annette, compañera de Ced.

Ginny se apretó los labios por la forma demasiado familiar en que se dirigía a SU novio.

\- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Ginny.

\- Bueno, que disfruten su día. – dijo Cedric, sabiendo que Annette y su comportamiento demasiado infantil eran un potencial para arruinar su día – Nos vemos el lunes.

\- Pero Ced, ¿no nos invitarás a sentarnos contigo? – preguntó Annette, pareciendo consternada, y luego miró a Ginny – en realidad somos amigos muy cercanos en los cuarteles de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Ginny le dirigió una fría mirada a Cedric.

\- ¿No te ha hablado de mí?

\- Yo no diría que fuéramos amigos cercanos – dijo Cedric, ya harto de la situación – y si nos disculpas, Annette, estamos en una cita. Eso usualmente involucra a solo dos personas.

Annette frunció el ceño. Él no podía creer que una chica a su edad fuera tan caprichosa.

Como, un minuto después, ella seguía sin moverse, fue Cedric quien se levantó, tomando la mano de Ginny y saliendo del lugar.

\- ¿Quién era esa chica? – preguntó Ginny, evidentemente contrariada.

\- Sólo una compañera del entrenamiento. – contestó él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se dirigió a ti de esa manera? Evidentemente le interesas, pero parecía creer que tenía bastantes derechos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás imaginando, Gin? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Se habían detenido en una esquina y ahora estaban uno frente al otro.

\- No sé. Tú dime.

Cedric suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos castaños.

\- Ta vez Annette quiere que suceda algo más entre nosotros que ser compañeros, pero eso no sucederá. – dijo él, tratando de conservar su calma – Yo sólo tengo espacio para una chica, y esa eres tú.

\- Eso es lo que dices ahora – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar – Ella es hermosa, probablemente muy lista, ya que fue aceptada en el entrenamiento. ¿Cómo puedes saber que no te acabará gustando?

\- Gin…

\- Y yo sigo aquí en Hogwarts. Será así por otros dos años. Te gusto ahora, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos enrojecieron, y apenas lograba contener las lágrimas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – fueron interrumpidos entonces por la voz de Harry, que estaba acompañado por Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, Diggory? – exigió saber Ron.

\- Esto es asunto nuestro, Ron – espetó Ginny. – Váyanse.

\- Pero…

\- Ya la escucharon – dijo Hermione, tomando del brazo a los chicos – Vamos.

\- ¿Segura, Ginny? No te ves bien – dijo Harry, preocupado.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación, Harry, pero esto es entre Cedric y yo.

El chico asintió y siguió a sus amigos. Cedric esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para preguntar.

\- ¿Y por qué Harry está tan interesado en tus asuntos?

\- No lo sé, ¿porque es mi amigo?

Pero Ginny sabía que no era exactamente eso.

\- Pues parecía más interesado que eso.

\- Se le pasará pronto. Harry y yo somos como hermanos.

\- Pues antes estabas interesada en él de una manera diferente.

\- ¡Y eso también acabó, porque me enamoré de ti, Cedric!

Cedric cerró los ojos. No podía comportarse como un niño en esa discusión. Ginny sólo actuaba como lo haría cualquier chica de quince años, después de todo.

Pero era difícil no pensar que Ginny pudiera enamorarse de alguien más, justo como ella acababa de sugerir con respecto a Annette, por más imposible que él supiera que fuera esa posibilidad. Después de todo, era hermosa, alegre y lista, con un gran sentido del humor y un buen corazón. Era imposible que los chicos no hicieran fila detrás de ella, e incluso Harry Potter parecía haberse anotado en la lista de espera.

\- Lo siento – dijo él, - los celos son algo difícil de controlar, sabiendo que cualquier chico que te conociera acabaría enamorado de ti.

\- ¿De mí? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo, sabiendo que estoy aquí y que tú…? Hay muchas chicas mejores que yo allá afuera. Y estamos lejos por mucho tiempo.

Silencio. La gente en la calle, los pobladores y estudiantes del colegio que paseaban por el pueblo, se detenían a mirar la escena.

\- Busquemos otro lugar para hablar – dijo él, sujetando la mano de Ginny. – No me sueltes.

\- ¿Qué…

Pero entonces desaparecieron de la abarrotada calle para aparecer en otra estrecha callejuela solitaria.

Ginny se echó para atrás, mareada, y se apoyó en la pared mientras recuperaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Felicidades, has realizado con éxito tu primera aparición conjunta.

Si la situación fuera diferente, probablemente ella se hubiera echado a reír, pero mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, recordó por qué estaba discutiendo antes.

Cedric lo adivinó en sus ojos apagados.

\- Escucha, Gin. No hay forma en que yo pueda fijarme en otra persona, o que me olvide de ti, – dijo él, mirándola intensamente. – Tú has estado en primer lugar para mí desde hace mucho tiempo, y así seguirá siendo. Y es que te amo.

* * *

Hubo otro largo silencio, en el que los ojos verdes y castaños siguieron observándose fijamente, sin soltarse por un segundo.

Porque Ginny entendía perfectamente la seriedad de los sentimientos de Cedric, e incluso pensaba que estaban en sintonía con los suyos. Como si su ruta de vuelo estuviera para siempre ligada a la de él, tal vez porque así había sido desde hace años, incluso desde que se conocieron por primera vez.

Entonces, justo como ella no podía contemplar un amor como ese ni siquiera hacia Harry (y sabía que él era probablemente uno de los chicos más merecedores de amor que se podría encontrar), justo como ese lugar en su corazón pertenecía incuestionablemente sólo de Cedric, podía creerle cuando él le decía que él la amaba.

Y que sus miedos eran totalmente infundados.

\- Creo que yo también te amo – dijo ella suavemente.

\- ¿Crees? – Cedric arqueó una ceja.

\- Si te digo que estoy totalmente segura, sé que no me vas a creer. Me darás el discurso de "eres muy joven aún".

Entonces fue él quien comenzó a reír, y el aire alrededor de ellos se volvió alegre y colorido.

\- Tal vez sólo tenía miedo – confesó él –, también creía que podías mirar a alguien más estando lejos por tanto tiempo, y era mi manera de mirar la posibilidad.

\- Ced…

\- Pero estaba equivocado – agregó él enseguida. – No pienses que no tomo en serio tus sentimientos, Gin.

Ella sonrió mientras sentía la felicidad invadir todo su cuerpo. Abrazó a Cedric y allí, en sus brazos, se sintió completamente en paz.

El sentimiento no desapareció esa noche, mientras se acostaba a dormir, ni a la semana siguiente, cuando enviaba una nueva carta con Athenea, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él en esos momentos.


	21. No quedan lugares seguros

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, y si tienen sugerencias que hacer para el final o simplemente darme su opinión de la historia, estaré más que feliz de recibir sus reviews. Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _"La guerra debe suceder, mientras que defendemos nuestras vidas contra un destructor quien devoraría todo; pero no amo la espada por su filo, ni la flecha por su rapidez, ni al guerrero por su gloria. Sólo amo aquello que ellos defienden." JRRTolkien, Las Dos Torres._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21. No quedan lugares seguros.**

Decir que se sentía contrariada por el hecho de que Harry, siendo el capitán del equipo, consiguiera que lo suspendieran para el último partido, era innecesario.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba haciendo un trabajo más que suficiente para bajarle los ánimos, y con sólo ver el rostro del muchacho Ginny comenzaba a sentir pena por él.

\- Es suficiente, Hermione, – intervino entonces. – Hubiera sido peor si no hubiera usado ese hechizo, Malfoy iba a usar una imperdonable contra él.

Harry la miró agradecido.

\- ¡Me alegro que no le echaran un maleficio! – replicó Hermione – pero tampoco puedes decir que ese Sectumsempra sea beneficioso, Ginny. Y viendo lo que le ha hecho a sus posibilidades en el partido…

Ginny apretó los labios, pero no pudo contenerse.

\- Vamos, no finjas que entiendes de Quidditch, sólo conseguirás ponerte en ridículo.

En cuanto las palabras escaparon de sus labios, y viendo la expresión acongojada de Hermione, que giró el rostro para otro lado enseguida, Ginny se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

Se hizo un largo silencio, pues ni Harry ni Ron se atrevieron a decir nada, hasta que ella decidió que era mejor dejar al trío arreglar las cosas del modo en que siempre lo hacían.

\- Bueno, iré a dar las noticias al resto del equipo y reorganizar el juego…

* * *

 _"Ced:_

 _¡Hemos ganado la copa de Quidditch! Creo que no necesito explicarte la emoción que sentí en ese momento, pero fue lo mejor del mundo. Ron atrapó todas las Quaffles que los cazadores de Ravenclaw les lanzaron, y Kate, Demelza y Dean se lucieron, aunque extrañé jugar en mi posición…_

 _Todavía estoy tan contenta que hasta le perdono a Harry que haya sido tan estúpido como para haber sido suspendido en el juego más importante. ¡Incluso la profesora McGonagall me felicitó por mi desempeño! ¿Puedes creerlo?_

 _Bueno, ahora sólo queda enfocarme en mis TIMOs, tengo el tiempo justo para repasar mis notas antes de que los exámenes comiencen._

 _¿Cómo te está yendo a ti? Me parece recordar que tu prueba en Rastreo era esta semana. ¿Y ya has averiguado qué es lo que le sucede a Tonks últimamente?_

 _Con amor,_

 _Ginny."_

* * *

Ginny saltó de la cama en cuanto Hermione le advirtió lo que estaba sucediendo, y que necesitarían su ayuda.

Además de ella, sólo Neville y Luna, que habían sido también miembros del E.D., respondieron al llamado.

\- Harry ha salido en una misión con Dumbledore. Pero creo que Malfoy trama algo, algo peligroso, y necesitamos mantener un ojo sobre él.

\- De acuerdo, - dijo Ginny - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Tú, Neville y yo vigilaremos la Sala de los Menesteres – dijo Ron – es allí donde Malfoy se ha estado escondiendo todo el año.

\- Luna y yo mantendremos vigilado a Snape.

\- ¿Snape? – preguntó Ginny, confundida.

Sabía que el profesor siempre había sido particularmente horrible con Harry y sus amigos, pero después de todo era un miembro de la Orden.

\- Harry quiere que lo vigilemos. – fue toda la explicación de Hermione.

Ginny supuso que debía ser suficiente para ella también, porque si no fuera importante ellos jamás estarían pidiendo su ayuda.

\- Y deben tomarse esto. Un pequeño trago – agregó su amiga, pasándole un frasco que contenía una bebida de color dorado. –Félix Felicis.

Ella tomó un trago y le pasó el frasco a Luna.

Y entonces comenzó.

* * *

Ginny se había sentido aterrada cuando Malfoy los dejó en la oscuridad, marchándose con los Mortífagos. La última vez que habían tratado de enfrentarlos, las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal y habían resultado en la muerte de Sirius.

Entonces, como en aquella ocasión, la Orden llegó para defender el castillo. Y todo lo que ella podía hacer era pelear también.

Esquivando embrujos y lanzando cuantos podía recordar, consciente de que sus amigos también estaban en aprietos, oyendo el grito de dolor de Bill al ser atacado por Fenrir Greyback.

\- ¡Desmaius!

Estaba cansada, pero seguía disparando, incluso aunque una parte de ella le decía que corriera junto a Bill, que corriera junto a su hermano…

\- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡No podrás bailar eternamente, bonita!

\- ¡Stupefy! – el mortífago salió despedido hacia atrás y Ginny se giró para ver a Cedric, cubierto de polvo y rasguños, corriendo hacia ella. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, ¿y tú?

Él sólo asintió y miró en dirección a los dos jóvenes que yacían inconscientes.

\- Aparta a Neville y a Bill en algún lugar donde no los alcancen los hechizos, ¿de acuerdo?

No le dio tiempo para decir nada más mientras corría a asistir a Tonks contra un mortífago rubio que lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Mientras llegaba junto a Bill, y lograba ver lo que Greyback le había hecho, Ginny contuvo un gemido. Hizo levitar a Bill y a Neville con cuidado, apartándolos del lugar en que la Orden se enfrentaba a los mortífagos, apenas entendiendo cómo todo eso había ocurrido.

Pero luego la batalla había terminado, y ella había seguido los gritos y sollozos que se esparcían abajo, en el jardín. Cedric la siguió de cerca.

Y así fue como vieron en el suelo, inmóvil, el cuerpo sin vida de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Era como una pesadilla.

Dumbledore, quien les había protegido todo ese tiempo, quien había sido la guía para todos sobre el camino que debían tomar…

En ese momento, todo parecía ir a la deriva, o eso pensó Ginny.

Tomó mucho tiempo para que Harry, que lloraba junto al cuerpo de su maestro, lo soltara y fuera con ellos a la enfermería. Se veía extremadamente perdido, como todos ellos, pero su desolación era infinitamente mayor.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a ella fue contarle en líneas generales cómo estaban todos, que supiera que al menos el resto de su familia y amigos estaban a salvo.

Entonces llegaron junto al resto, que rodeaban las camas de los heridos.

\- ¿Cómo está Bill?

Nadie contestó, y Ginny sólo pudo estrechar con más fuerza la mano de Cedric.

\- Las mordeduras de hombre lobo son incurables – dijo Madame Pomfrey, aplicándole ungüento al rostro de Bill.

\- No creo que Bill se convierta un hombre lobo – dijo Lupin – pero eso no significa que no exista cierto grado de contaminación.

\- Seguro que ha Dumbledore se le ocurrirá algo… - comenzó Ron.

\- Dumbledore está muerto – dijo Cedric.

Lupin fue el primero en quebrarse, en cuanto Harry le dio la confirmación, y a él lo siguieron el resto. Pero el golpe sólo aumentó cuando el chico reveló que había sido Snape quien lo había hecho.

El maldito traidor.

* * *

Ginny se sorprendió cuando Fleur saltó contra su madre en ese momento, cuando ella se lamentaba sobre la suerte de su hijo.

\- ¿Cree que Bill ya no querrá casarse conmigo? ¿Piensa que por culpa de esa mordedura dejará de amarme?

\- No, yo no he dicho eso…

\- ¡Pues se equivoca!

Su madre murmuró algo sobre el estado en el que Bill estaba, y Fleur comenzó a temblar de la furia.

\- ¿Creyó que no querría casarme con él? ¿Qué importa el aspecto que tenga? ¡Me parece que tenemos de sobra con mi belleza!

\- Fleur, calma – dijo Cedric, adelantándose hasta la joven – Bill necesita descansar ahora, estar en un ambiente tranquilo.

Fleur apretó los labios y en lugar de decir nada más, le arrebató el ungüento a la madre de Ginny y se sentó al lado de Bill, en el lugar que le correspondía.

Ginny quedó impresionada, pues ciertamente no esperaba eso de la muchacha. La había subestimado.

\- Tienes razón. – le susurró a Cedric dando un suspiro – No es tan mala.

Él simplemente sonrió, abrazándola con más fuerza.

* * *

Ginny permaneció al lado de Cedric durante el funeral, sin derramar lágrimas. Había tanto por lo que llorar en esos días, que ella estaba segura de que si cedía a ello, no acabaría jamás.

Además, tenía a Cedric a su lado.

\- Esto es como una pesadilla – musitó, mientras veían la piedra blanca cubrir el lugar en el que reposaba el cuerpo del director.

\- Hemos estado preparándonos para la guerra, Gin – dijo Cedric – esto es parte de la guerra.

La vida parecía ser algo tan minúsculo, que podía escaparse en un momento. Pudo haber sido Bill, o Neville. Pudo haber sido Cedric, o pudo haber sido ella. Las tontas y superfluas preocupaciones sobre sus celos, el Quidditch o el colegio resultaban lejanas.

¿Qué hubiera hecho si fuera Cedric a quien estuvieran diciendo adiós? Con tantos sueños e ilusiones, promesas de un futuro que quería vivir con él, no quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo. Por más egoísta que fuera aquello. Podría, tal vez, con esfuerzo, vivir sin el resto del mundo. No sabía si era capaz de vivir sin una parte de sí misma.

Abrazó a Cedric con más fuerza, y él, sin necesidad de decir nada, acarició su cabeza y la sostuvo contra él, embargado al mismo tiempo de los mismos temores.

Sin embargo, no quedaba mucho más por hacer. Se habían acabado los lugares seguros, los refugios en los que antes habían crecido. Si deseaban tener la oportunidad de vivir libres en algún momento, todo lo que podían hacer era luchar en la guerra que finalmente les había golpeado con fuerza.


	22. El nuevo régimen

_"Alza tu voz, las piedras y los palos pueden romper mis huesos. Soy a prueba de balas, nada que perder. Dispárame, dispara." Titanium._

* * *

 **Capítulo 22. El nuevo régimen.**

Ginny acabó de arreglarse para la boda, colocándose la pulsera dorada que Cedric le había regalado una vez. Combinaba con el vestido.

La verdad era que, tener una boda y un momento de alegría y felicidad con su familia y los amigos resultaba algo increíble con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era también una forma de recordar todas las razones por las cuales había que hacer frente a Voldemort.

\- ¡Ginny, querida, tú y Gabrielle ya deben estar en sus lugares! – gritó su madre desde el pasillo y ella se dio prisa.

La verdad era que Fleur se veía bellísima, pero su sonrisa y su alegría eran tan sinceras y brillantes que fue imposible que ese día le cayera mal, no cuando ella era la persona que Bill amaba y quien hacía feliz a su hermano.

Cuando iban entrando al toldo, caminando detrás de Fleur, los ojos de Ginny encontraron enseguida a Cedric, que también tenía los ojos fijos en ella mientras sonreía. Mientras iba pasando por su lado, le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando.

Hubo muchas lágrimas. Su madre y la señora Delacour se habían puesto a llorar, y por el sonido que se escuchaba en el fondo del toldo, Ginny podía decir que Hagrid también… ella simplemente permaneció sonriendo.

\- Te ves hermosa. – dijo Cedric, acercándose a ella.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que haya punto de comparación con la novia – dijo ella, riendo. – Ella sí está hermosa hoy.

Cedric sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a felicitarlos.

Ambos se acercaron a la pareja, y Ginny dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, para sorpresa de Cedric, un beso en la mejilla a Fleur.

\- Felicidades a los dos, estoy tan contenta por ustedes.

\- Felicidades, Bill – dijo Cedric, estrechando la mano de su cuñado – y cuídala bien, es una gran chica.

Mientras buscaban unas bebidas, se encontraron con Viktor Krum, que en ese momento charlaba con Hermione, Ron y un disfrazado Harry.

\- Viktor, hola – dijo Cedric, acercándose junto con ella – Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

\- Cedric, ¿Fleur también te invitó?

\- Si, bueno, y Bill es el hermano de Ginny – dijo, presentándole – esta es mi novia.

\- Un placer – dijo Viktor, tomando su mano.

\- Igualmente, he oído bastante de ti – sobre todo cuando Ron despotricaba sobre "Vicky", pero prefirió omitir esa parte.

\- Oye, tenemos lugar en nuestra mesa, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Ron no dijo nada, pero Ginny pudo ver en su expresión que desde ese momento Cedric había subido varios puntos en su escala sólo por alejar al muchacho de Hermione, y ella no pudo evitar sino reír.

* * *

La música lenta sonaba, y Ginny se encontraba bailando con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Cedric, guardando el silencio.

\- Creo que este es nuestro primer baile – dijo Cedric en voz baja – pensar que tuve que esperar tanto.

\- Bueno, llevaste a otra chica en el baile de navidad – le recordó ella.

\- No parecía como si tú quisieras ir conmigo en ese entonces – contraatacó él. – Pero no importa, mientras prometas que a partir de ahora sólo me concederás el primer baile a mi.

Ginny fingió pensarlo, antes de decir.

\- De acuerdo, cederé sólo porque has sido un buen novio hasta ahora.

Él la besó suavemente, primero en la frente, y luego bajó a sus labios, sin prestar mucha atención a que otros pudieran estar viéndolos, algo inusual para alguien siempre tan correcto como Cedric, pero que podía atribuirse al aire despreocupado en el lugar.

El ambiente alrededor de ellos, las risas, la música y las voces animadas de los invitados hacían que, por un rato, olvidaran que en realidad estaban ocultándose y ocultando al mago más buscado por los mortífagos.

Pero la realidad no tardó en alcanzarlos, cuando el Patronus de Kingsley llegó.

\- El Ministerio ha caído. Scrimgeour ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí.

* * *

En la boca del lobo.

Ginny no podía evitar sino sentirse angustiada al dejar a su familia para subir al Expresso de Hogwarts ese año, sin saber lo que podría ocurrirles. Ella misma, iba a un lugar en el que estaría bajo control del traidor de Snape.

Y su padre, y Cedric, dentro del Ministerio ahora controlado por el enemigo, sin poder salir de allí. Era una pesadilla.

\- Ginny – Luna le saludó con su voz cantarina - ¿vienes con nosotros?

Neville les esperaba, un poco más adelante.

Ella asintió, y siguió a Luna a un compartimiento que sólo ocuparon ellos tres, y Ginny no pudo sino evitar recordar que tiempo atrás ella había compartido ese lugar también con Cedric, con Ron, Harry y Hermione, y que ninguno de ellos estaba ahora. Su hermano estaba a la fuga, en alguna misión de peligro mortal que sólo ellos podían ayudar a Harry a realizar, de eso estaba segura.

Mientras los mortífagos subían a registrar el tren, con la absurda impresión de que podrían encontrar al famoso trío dorado de Gryffindor allí, Neville y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

Ambos sabían qué era necesario hacer en ese momento. Proteger el colegio que ellos amaban, defender aquello que Voldemort pretendía destruir. Mantenerse firmemente plantados en su lugar.

\- Oye, Luna – dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose a su amiga - ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a revelarte contra unos magos oscuros?

La chica sonrió.

\- Entonces, ¿volvemos a juntar al E.D.?

* * *

Y es que no sabía cerrar la boca, pero era algo con lo que Ginny no podía luchar. Antes, cuando el problema era Umbridge, al menos Cedric estaba allí y él ayudaba a que ella controlara sus primeros impulsos (al menos en ocasiones), pero él no estaba allí, y ella no podía callarse cuando veía a los Carrots forzando a otros a utilizar el Cruciatus en los demás alumnos.

Al parecer, Neville tampoco había podido soportarlo, pues ambos se encontraban en la misma situación.

\- Oh, Ginny, tienes que decirle a tus padres… - dijo Demelza, cuando la vio llegar a la Torre, todavía cojeando. No había querido quedarse demasiado tiempo en la enfermería.

No era la única que los había estado esperando. El resto de los alumnos de séptimo año estaban allí, igual que la mayoría de los de sexto y algunos de quinto.

\- ¿Para qué? – objetó Ginny – Interceptarían las cartas, y si me expresara… negativamente de ellos, sólo metería en problemas a mi familia.

\- Pero…

\- Ginny tiene razón – dijo Neville, apoyándose en el respaldero del sofá para moverse – los Weasley ya están en la mira.

\- Tiene que haber otra manera de razonar con el profesor Snape – dijo Seamus, mientras ayudaba a Neville a incorporarse.

\- El profesor Snape es un mortífago, Demelza. – le recordó Ginny - Todos quienes deciden por nosotros ahora son personas que pueden matarnos en un instante.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Collin.

\- Mostrarles que, no importa cuánto intenten, no pueden callarnos a todos.

* * *

Luna, Neville y Ginny se acercaron a la gárgola de piedra.

El encantamiento desilusionador que habían utilizado no era muy potente, pero al menos les daba una ventaja mientras se escabullían en la noche.

Ginny sabía que la gárgola de piedra ya no custodiaba la entrada de la misma manera que antes, porque se había rehusado a abrirle la puerta a Snape justo como había sucedido antes con Umbridge. Fue por eso que se habían atrevido, y porque sabía que si la espada de Gryffindor había podido acabar antes con un Basilisco y que Dumbledore incluso se lo dejó en su testamento a Harry, debía tener un valor más grande del que podían comprender. La espada de Gryffindor no podía estar en manos de un hombre de Voldemort.

\- Homus Revelius – susurró Luna.

Nada. La oficina estaba vacía. Entraron.

\- Miren, allí está – apuntó Neville. Tomó la espada por su empuñadura, pero al mismo tiempo en que hizo esto, se oyó una voz grave y peligrosa en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Habían sido descubiertos por Snape, y Ginny sólo podía pensar en el dolor que le ocasionaría a sus padres y a Cedric cuando se enteraran.

* * *

\- ¡Ya, suéltenla! – gritó Luna, pero fue la única que se atrevió, y un golpe de Alecto la dejó en el suelo, con el resto alejándose de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

Ella ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse, y aquello la enfurecía. Frente al resto de los alumnos asustados, y otros sonrientes de Slytherin, Ginny no quería caer.

\- Te dije que no podías saltar por siempre, bonita – dijo Amycus, sonriendo cruelmente - ¡Crucio!

Ginny se mordió los labios hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca, y, sin poder soportar más ese dolor, gritó.

Amycus siguió un rato más, satisfecho de los gritos de desesperación que podía arrancarle.

Neville llegó entonces, luego de haber oído los gritos, y quiso llevársela, pero Ginny sabía que no tenía caso.

Ese era su castigo por haberse atrevido a desafiarles tantas veces, y la venganza por los castigos casi inofensivos de Snape a pesar de ello.

Finalmente, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba, sus ojos fueron cerrándose y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

\- ¡Ginny!

\- ¡Oh, Ginny, querida!

Sus padres la abrazaron con fuerza, hasta que un gemido de dolor hizo que se apartaran y la volvieran a examinar.

No había tenido suficiente tiempo para recuperarse en la enfermería antes de subir al tren, por lo que todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía algo torpe y lenta. Además, el corte en el brazo no había cicatrizado por completo.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué… qué te hicieron esos bárbaros?

Fred y George también se acercaron, acompañados (a Ginny se le aceleró el corazón al verlo) de Cedric. Verlo era como un sueño, como una fantasía materializada cuando comenzaba a creer que tal vez todo aquello que conocía no era real.

Él se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos y la envolvió en un suave abrazo, su voz temblando mientras susurraba en su oído.

\- Por favor, no me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera.

Entonces ella, por una vez, comenzó a llorar. Sólo una vez, se dijo. Y las lágrimas eran de dolor, de angustia, de desesperanza, pero también de amor y de alivio.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo otra vez.


	23. Escondidos

_"Él dio un paso hacia atrás, tratando de no mirarla por largo rato, como si ella fuera el sol, y aun así la vio, como el sol, sin siquiera tener que mirar." – Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina._

* * *

 **Capítulo 23. Escondidos.**

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella. Habían estado separados antes, pero habían cartas, y él sabía que ella estaba bien. La incertidumbre y el no saber lo estaban matando, sobre todo al saber que Ginny ya no tenía a ninguno de sus hermanos en Hogwarts para apoyarla, y que su carácter tempestuoso probablemente ya llevara a confrontaciones.

En ese tiempo, se había llegado a imaginar todo tipo de escenarios, uno peor que otro, y se arrepentía profundamente de no haberse opuesto más a que la enviaran a Hogwarts. Había sido una terrible idea.

Entonces la vio en el andén, su cabello rojo despeinado y algo más corto de lo usual, y las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Supo enseguida que, al menos buena parte de las cosas que habían temido, sucedieron, y aquello se le clavó como una daga en el corazón.

La habían torturado.

¿Qué tipo de maldiciones habían usado con ella? ¿Cómo se habían atrevido?

Cedric jamás había sido una persona violenta, pero en ese momento podría haber matado a Snape y a los Carrow de tenerlos enfrente.

La abrazó, para asegurarse de que realmente era ella, que estaba de vuelta a su lado, y se prometió que jamás volvería a dejarla ir de esa manera, abandonarla al peligro de esa forma.

* * *

Cedric ya sabía desde hacía meses que este momento llegaría, y preparar la huida había sido uno de los trabajos más difíciles que había hecho. Pero estaba seguro de que todo estaba listo, y sus padres estarían a salvo en Nueva York.

\- Cedric, ¿estás seguro? – preguntó su madre – Todavía hay tiempo.

\- Lo siento, mamá. Debo quedarme.

\- Pero…

\- No puedo irme. Pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para mantenerme a salvo cuando todo esto termine.

Aunque nadie sabía cuánto tiempo podía tomar aquello.

\- De acuerdo. Cuídate.

Cedric vio a sus padres desaparecer, y él también se marchó a La Madriguera. Tenían el tiempo justo.

Desde que habían llegado a chequear que Ron en verdad estuviera en cama, el señor Weasley y sus hijos mayores sabían que ese momento llegaría. Pero sólo con la ayuda de Cedric y Kingsley, que también estaban en el ministerio, habían podido enterarse del momento justo en el que se llevaría a cabo la emboscada.

Por eso, estaban listos para esconderse, y Cedric no podía dejarlos atrás. No porque lo persiguieran para darle caza (lo que sucedería inevitablemente en cuanto quedara claro que había desertado del ministerio y que sus padres se habían ido) sino porque no podía dejar que Ginny volviera a estar en una situación como la de los meses anteriores en Hogwarts.

Verla así de lastimada, tan frágil… Ginny no había parecido tan frágil y rompible desde que tenía doce años, y Cedric no podía soportar que ella atravesara de nuevo por algo como eso. El señor Weasley le había dicho que no era su responsabilidad asegurarse de la seguridad de Ginny, pero él había sido vehemente en asegurar lo contrario.

Tener a Ginny a salvo era su prioridad, pues toda la felicidad que él podía tener dependía de la de ella.

\- Es hora de irnos. – dijo el señor Weasley – Fred, George, ustedes primero. Asegúrense de que todo está en orden en la casa de la tía Muriel. – luego miró a Cedric – Cedric, ¿te importaría echarle unas cuántas defensas más? Que se lleven una sorpresa cuando lleguen.

Él asintió, extendiendo su varita.

Kingsley les diría después que los mortífagos habían salido disparados hacia atrás, repelidos por la potencia de los escudos sobre la casa, y que les había tomado media hora poder deshacerlos todos.

* * *

Cedric pidió otro trago al tabernero, y escuchó a los carroñeros en la mesa de atrás comentar las últimas andanzas de Greyback.

\- Pero esta vez, parece que lo han atrapado de verdad esta tarde – dijo uno, golpeando la mesa con su jara de Whiskey – Lestrange y Malfoy le han dado una gran recompensa por entregar a esos tres.

Él aguzó aún más el oído.

\- Pero, ¿estás seguro que se trataba de ellos?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Aunque el chico de Malfoy conoce a Potter, y no creo que hayan soltado esos galeones sin ninguna garantía. De todas maneras, nos enteraremos pronto si es verdad, eso sí.

Comenzaron a hablar entonces sobre otras asquerosas fechorías, y Cedric dejó unos sickles sobre la mesa antes de salir del lugar y regresar rápidamente a casa de la tía Muriel.

Arthur Weasley y Lupin se encontraban discutiendo en voz baja en la sala, y por fortuna eran los únicos dos en el lugar en ese momento.

\- ¿Noticias, Cedric?

\- El rumor es que los han atrapado a los tres, en la mansión Malfoy. Es lo que los carroñeros están diciendo.

Lupin palideció.

\- No, si fuera así… entonces todos sabrían – musitó el señor Weasley.

\- Si Quien-tú-sabes lo tuviera, lo anunciaría a todo el mundo.

Eso era cierto. En esos momentos, Harry Potter representaba para toda la comunidad mágica que seguía resistiendo, la esperanza de ganar en aquella guerra.

\- ¿Pero no deberíamos asegurarnos? ¿Hacer algo para ayudar?

Se produjo un largo silencio. Mientras lo decía, Cedric ya entendía la locura de la idea en ese momento en que todos estaban apenas logrando ocultarse. Incluso Kingsley había tenido que darse a la fuga. Tomaría todavía unas semanas para que lograran reorganizarse de cualquier manera, y entonces ya podría ser tarde…

\- Iré… - él suspiró pesadamente. – Creo que dormiré un par de horas.

* * *

Lupin, George y Cedric acababan de llegar a la casa de los Tonks, luego de tener que desmantelar con prisa el último escondite en el que los gemelos y Jordan conducían el programa de Pottervigilancia.

Fue cuando comenzaron a oír los gritos de Tonks desde la otra habitación.

\- ¡Dónde has estado?! – le preguntó Andrómeda a Lupin, tirando de la manga de su saco - ¡Ya está en camino, va a nacer!

La verdad, Cedric había estado preocupado también. Después de todo, Tonks se había convertido en una amiga y alguien que admiraba desde que había llegado a la oficina de Aurores.

La había visto soportar muchas cosas, todas las dudas de Remus, que él la haya dejado sola cuando supo del embarazo, que su padre hubiera tenido que huir del ministerio y de los mortífagos, y finalmente que lo hayan encontrado muerto.

Tonks se merecía la felicidad de ese hijo, y cuando un rato después Andrómeda les dijo que todo estaba bien, Cedric se había sentido aliviado.

Lupin salió contento de la habitación luego de ver a su hijo, invitándolos a todos a brindar.

\- ¡Felicidades, Lupin! – dijo Fred, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- Tengo que ir a buscar a Arthur, él podrá decirme donde está Harry.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ver a Harry ahora mismo? – preguntó Cedric.

\- Para ser padrino de Teddy, por supuesto.

Sonreía de una forma en que parecía mucho más joven que nunca antes, y también Tonks (exhausta como estaba mientras reposaba en la cama con su bebé en brazos) irradiaba una luz nueva y brillante, cuando él entró a verla.

Luego de volver a su refugio, Cedric se encontraba pensando en lo increíble que resultaba que cosas como esa todavía pudiera suceder en el mundo tal como estaba en ese momento. Era un recordatorio también de las razones por las cuales ellos luchaban. Algún día le gustaría formar una familia así con Ginny.

* * *

A Cedric le agradaba quedarse allí para pensar, porque nadie iba a molestar nunca. Además de las contadas ocasiones en que la señora Weasley quería deshacerse de algún cacharro, el lugar permanecía siempre cerrado.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

Ginny, envuelta en una manta, subió a la buhardilla sabiendo que lo encontraría allí. Era a donde iba normalmente cuando no lograba dormir (lo cual, en parte, era consecuencia directa de lo ruidoso que era Fred en sus sueños) y ella había desarrollado la capacidad de escabullirse sin ser descubierta, tal vez era demasiado hábil en ello para su propio bien.

\- Ven, siéntate aquí – él le hizo espacio entre las mantas y almohadones desparramados por el suelo.

\- Tampoco puedo dormir.

Incluso en la penumbra del lugar, con su aspecto cansado y triste, ella se veía hermosa. Había un tipo de fuerza distinta en ella desde que había regresado de Hogwarts luego de Navidad. Al principio, él había temido las consecuencias que toda esa tortura le haría, pero Ginny había emergido de todo aquello con la frente en alto. Tenía dieciséis años, pero a su corta edad, las situaciones a las que se había visto enfrentada la habían convertido en una mujer.

\- Algo va a pasar pronto – dijo ella en un susurro, y él asintió, atrayendo más su cuerpo junto al suyo.

También lo sentía. Había una agitación en el aire, a pesar del silencio en las calles y la oscuridad que los rodeaba, y Lord Voldemort se encontraba furioso porque, una vez más, Harry Potter se había escapado frente a sus narices (o más bien, la de sus mortífagos)

\- Algo en lo que tú no debes involucrarte, Gin. Ya has hecho demasiado antes, y ya ves lo que sucedió…

\- ¡Justamente por eso! No puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados, - exclamó ella, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras hablaba – no te atrevas a verme de nuevo como una niña, Cedric.

Él sonrió amargamente, con los ojos grises fijos en su rostro.

\- Créeme, Gin, no me atrevería. – sus labios se acercaron a la comisura de la boca de ella – Estás lejos de ser una niña para mí.

Entonces la besó, de una manera lenta, como una caricia y una reverencia, trazando líneas en sus hombros de esa manera en que siempre provocaba que se le erizara la piel. Ginny suspiró, llevando una mano a su cuello y otro a los cabellos castaños de Cedric, devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el suelo mientras seguían besándose y el frío de la noche se volvía insignificante.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, y Ginny sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando las manos de Cedric viajaron a sus muslos, subiendo muy lentamente. Ella aventuró sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

\- Ced… - gimió ella, con los labios temblorosos, mientras él besaba su cuello.

Y entonces, se detuvo.

\- L-lo siento. No debería… lo siento, Gin.

\- ¡No! – exigió ella. – No te detengas ahora.

\- Pero no es correcto.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella le miró, desafiando a que él encontrara una sola razón. Él era la persona que ella amaba, el único que despertaba en ella esos deseos y que ella quería que la tocara de esa manera. Y sabía, estaba muy segura sólo por el roce de sus cuerpos en ese momento, que él también la quería. Lo veía en su mirada en ese momento, como tantas veces antes.

Sólo quería que dejara de ser tan cuidadoso. Ambos podrían morir al día siguiente, y ella no quería arrepentirse de todas las cosas que aún no habían dicho, de las cosas que aún no habían hecho.

Y como él no fue capaz de decir nada, esta vez fue ella quien se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo, e iniciando de nuevo aquellos suspiros y caricias que ya ninguno de los dos hizo nada por parar.


	24. Las pérdidas de la guerra

**Hola! Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Un capítulo más, y diremos adiós a Entre tus Alas.**

 **Pero en este mundo, Cedric y Ginny seguirán para rato... :)**

* * *

 _"No se ama menos un lugar por haber sufrido en él." Jane Austen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 24. Las pérdidas de la guerra.**

Fue Luna quien avisó a Ginny, por medio de las monedas del E.D. pero ella no fue la única en recibir el mensaje. En cuanto Ginny se lo dijo a Cedric y a los gemelos, enviaron mensajes al resto de la Orden para hacerles saber que el momento de luchar había llegado.

La misión que Dumbledore había encargado a Harry parecía estar llegando a su fin, pero así también Voldemort estaba sobre ellos. Sobre el colegio. Y era hora de que lo enfrentaran, tal vez fuera su única oportunidad…

\- ¿Serviría de algo si te pidiera que te quedaras? – preguntó él, con pocas esperanzas.

\- De ningún modo.

Él suspiró.

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

\- A donde sea, vamos juntos, Ced. – dijo ella, tomando su mano.

Y a pesar de sus miedos, él se sintió reconfortado por tenerla a su lado en ese momento. Se sentía más fuerte con Ginny junto a él.

* * *

\- ¡Desmaius! – Cedric hizo a un lado el cuerpo del mortífagos que cayó al suelo cuando vio que, metros más adelante, se encontraban Remus y Tonks enfrentándose a Bellatrix Lestrange. - ¡Expelliarmus!

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más para ayudarlos, se vio frente a sus propios problemas.

\- ¡Bombarda Máxima!

Esquivó el ataque del otro Lestrange, Rabastan, por los pelos, rodando por los suelos y siendo cubierto por escombros, pero se levantó de un salto, volviendo a disparar con su varita.

En medio de la locura de la batalla, había perdido de vista a Ginny. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, tenía que encontrarla…

Dejó a Rabastan inconsciente y liado en cuerdas, y fue cuando oyó el grito de Tonks y vio a Lupin en el suelo, Dolohov dándole un puntapié antes de girarse- Fue un instante, en que él pudo haber decidido vengar a Lupin.

Tonks se batía a duelo con Lestrange, pero su puntería se había vuelto errática, y Cedric decidió que tenía que sacarla de allí, que ayudarla en ese momento era mucho más importante, lo que Lupin le hubiera pedido.

Su hechizo impactó con fuerza en las costillas de Bellatrix, haciéndola tambalear y perder el hilo por sólo un momento.

\- ¡Nymphadora Tonks! – dijo, llamándola por su nombre completo como sabía que ella odiaba - ¡No puedes derrumbarte ahora, recuerda! Teddy necesita que su madre vuelva a casa.

Tonks todavía temblaba, pero se puso de pie.

* * *

Ginny se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo cuando Rumlow le salió al paso.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, niña?

Ella bufó.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto. ¡Stupefy!

Rumlow salió lanzada hacia atrás, y ella siguió corriendo.

Entonces la voz de Voldemort resonando el todo el castillo, llamando a sus mortífagos a retirarse, una vez más persuadiendo a Harry para que se entregara, llegó a sus oídos.

Y Ginny llegó al Gran Comedor, donde los heridos se reunían y los que estaban todavía en condiciones apilaban a los muertos en filas. Sus ojos encontraron por fin, primero a Cedric, y luego a su familia, todos apiñados en un rincón, llorando y gritando.

No lo entendió al principio. Mientras se acercaba, con un golpe en el corazón, vio a Tonks llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Lupin.

\- Gin – Cedric la abrazó con fuerza, pero Ginny ya había distinguido atrás de él, la razón por la cual Percy, George y todos los demás lloraban.

Tendido en el suelo, estaba Fred, pálido y con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero muerto.

\- No… no puede ser…

Fred no podía haberse marchado, no podía abandonarlos.

Apenas horas atrás habían estado bromeando en la Sala de los Menesteres, antes de que todo comenzara.

Ella no le había dicho cuánto lo quería, como lo admiraba y lo importante que era para ella.

Debió haberle dicho que lo amaba.

En ese momento ya era tarde, pensó ella mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se derramaban y mojaban las ropas de Cedric, porque el mundo se había acabado.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pierna, Ced?

\- No es nada, lo arreglaré en un momento – dijo él, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando apuntaba a su pierna con su varita.

Le había caído una buena parte de la pared encima, mientras ayudaba a Nick a mover el cuerpo de Megara.

No la había visto en más de un año, pero resultaba un golpe demasiado fuerte. Ella era tan fuerte, tan buena duelista…

\- ¿Han visto a Harry? – preguntó entonces Hermione, que se veía preocupada.

\- No, no desde hace bastante…

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

\- No creerán que ha hecho caso de lo que Voldemort ha dicho, ¿o sí? – preguntó Cedric.

Pero al parecer era justo lo que temían, puesto que no dijeron nada más y siguieron buscando.

Ginny sintió una opresión en el corazón. Después de todo, aunque sus sentimientos hacia Harry se habían transformado hacía años en unos de amistad, él era prácticamente uno más de la familia. Y también era un chico con complejo de héroe, estúpidamente noble.

\- Si él se atreve a hacerlo, Ced, si se entrega, yo misma iré a buscarlo para darle su merecido.

\- Él sabe lo que hace, Gin. ¿No ha estado todo un año buscando la manera de acabar con Voldemort?

\- Si, pero…

\- Todo lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer es seguir peleando, sin retroceder.

* * *

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Ginny no pudo evitar el grito de desesperación, como el resto de su familia y luego el resto de los combatientes, al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid.

Harry había estado en situaciones mortales muchas veces antes, y siempre había salido airoso. Era difícil creer que Voldemort hubiera conseguido su objetivo.

Pero nadie, excepto Neville, se movió cuando él les ofreció la oportunidad de cambiar bandos. Y entonces, cuando Neville había sacado la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero, en un arranque de nuevas fuerzas, ellos volvieron a pelear, con Cedric cubriendo su espalda y ella cubriendo la de él.

Ya no estaban dispuestos a separarse esa noche.

Luego, sorpresivamente, cuando su madre acabó con Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort se dirigió hacia ella con toda su furia, Harry se reveló ante todos, vivo, pidiéndoles que se apartaran para una batalla que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

Todo en el lugar se detuvo por ese momento.

Y Ginny vio el cuerpo de Voldemort caer al suelo, como un simple mortal, tal como había sucedido antes con sus amigos, y todo lo que pudo sentir fue alivio ante la casi increíble verdad de que Tom Riddle se había ido para siempre.

* * *

\- Amaba este lugar, Ced. – dijo ella mientras observaba los escombros desde el jardín. Habían tenido tantos buenos momentos allí. – No sé si pueda volver alguna vez. Es horrible.

Tantas muertes: Lupin, Collin, Demelza, Fred…

\- Nos sentamos aquí tantas veces, ¿recuerdas? – dijo él, acariciando sus cabellos, sujetándola con ternura – En las paredes de ese castillo – dijo, señalándolo – fue que me fui enamorando de ti, y en el campo que está por allá – dijo, señalando el campo de Quidditch –cuando entré al laberinto, que me di cuenta de que no podía seguir negando mis sentimientos por ti. A pesar de todo, todavía hay muchas razones para amar este lugar.

\- Es tan injusto, Ced. – dijo ella en un hilo de voz. Incluso si no la estuviera viendo, él hubiera sentido su llanto. – Fred… mi hermano. ¡Y Lupin, su hijo acaba de nacer!

\- Lo sé – dijo Cedric, con la voz quebrada.

Vidas inocentes se habían perdido, tantas que hacer el recuento resultaba muy duro. Pensó en cuántos Teddy Lupins habrían quedado, cuántos padres estarían llorando a sus hijos, y lo grotesco de que aquel lugar, que siempre había sido la razón de alegría de tantos niños, fuera ahora el mismo en el cual se lloraban muertos.

Y los dos lloraron, abrazados, en silencio, por un largo rato. Hasta que llegó la hora de ponerse de pie y reunirse con los demás.

Si había que mirar al lado bueno de la vida, ese sería que los dos seguían caminando juntos.


	25. Entre tus Alas

**Y bien, aquí llegamos al final de Entre Tus Alas. Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, ojalá pueda seguir con mis otras historias.**

 **Los veranos siempre son mi época productiva en Fanfiction :)**

 **P.d.: La letra en este capítulo es de la canción "Entre tus Alas" de Camila.**

* * *

 _"Contigo, mi mundo ya no es oscuro. Contigo en mi cielo, no vuelo sin rumbo. Eres mis alas, acompañándome al frente. Me enseñaste que veré el arcoíris cuando la tormenta haya pasado." Wings – Flyn Zeng._

* * *

 **Capítulo 25. Entre tus alas.**

Ginny no había podido dormir, y acababa de nuevo allí en el prado, aquel lugar en el que siempre había hallado algo de consuelo. Cedric también estaba allí, recostado en el césped, mirando al cielo.

Esa noche, Ginny observó, las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad que de costumbre.

\- No pude dormir – dijo, mientras se sentaba junto a Cedric. – No sabiendo…

Que Fred ya no estaba. Que su familia estaba irremediablemente rota.

Cedric la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Lo sé – dijo él. – Lo sé, Gin.

Antes también habían perdido a Percy, pero Ginny se daba cuenta entonces de que siempre habían conservado las esperanzas, que él volvería como efectivamente había hecho durante la batalla.

Era distinto aquel dolor, porque sabía que nunca podrían recuperar a Fred.

\- Quédate conmigo, Cedric.

Sabía que no soportaría perderlo a él también, y desde la batalla sentía como si estuviera a punto de perder a todos, aunque el peligro aparentemente hubiera pasado, era como si todo pudiera irse en un segundo.

En lo que ella tardaba en pestañear.

\- No me iré a ningún lado, Gin. – dijo él, mirándola intensamente. - Créeme, tengo intenciones de quedarme contigo para siempre.

Había veneración en su mirada, en su tono de voz, y en sus labios cuando tocaron su piel.

Él nunca había mentido, nunca había fallado a su palabra antes. Ella podía creerle.

Y mientras se dejaba llevar en una nueva corriente de caricias, besos y suspiros, Ginny supo que en ningún lugar y con nadie podría estar tan segura como lo estaba junto a Cedric.

* * *

Reconstruyeron la Madriguera todos juntos, y poco después estuvieron de vuelta en casa. Los Diggory y los Fawcett también volvieron.

Luna se reunió con su padre en San Mungo, por fortuna las heridas que había recibido por parte de los mortífagos no habían sido mortales.

Kingsley fue elegido ministro de magia, y como primera medida anunció que aquellos héroes de guerra que quisieran unirse al cuerpo de aurores serían bienvenidos de hacerlo. Así que Cedric volvió al Ministerio, donde también había un montón de reconstrucción por hacer.

Un cementerio había sido edificado en una colina cercana al colegio, en el que se honraba la memoria a todos los héroes que dieron su vida en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

George seguía inconsolable, pero al menos volvía a comer y hablar, y tenían esperanzas de que lentamente comenzara a recuperarse. Ginny no quería perder también a ese hermano.

Y así, poco a poco, entre piezas rotas y desencajadas, todos trataron de encontrar su lugar en ese nuevo rompecabezas.

\- Mira esto – dijo Cedric al llegar para almorzar un día de esos, a fines de agosto – aquí.

Le pasó el periódico de El Profeta, abierto en la página del anuncio que enseguida llamó la atención de Ginny.

\- ¡Harán pruebas para Las Arpías de Holyhead! – exclamó ella, sonriendo – Por las barbas de Merlín, esto es genial.

Claro, apenas tenía diecisiete años, pero ese siempre había sido su sueño, y de todas formas no tenía pensado volver a Hogwarts, no estaba lista para ello. Hermione había tratado de convencerla, como había intentado con Ron y Harry, pero Ginny ya había tomado una decisión al respecto.

\- ¿Crees que en verdad que lo lograré?

\- ¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que lo harás. – dijo él, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Tengo completa confianza en ello.

\- Te adoro – dijo ella, feliz.

Su madre llegó en ese momento, interrumpiendo su burbuja.

\- Ginny, Cedric querido, necesito ayuda para poner la mesa en el jardín, ¿podrían?

\- Por supuesto, Molly.

* * *

Esa noche había una doble celebración: el primer juego de Ginny como cazadora titular de las Arpías, luego de dos años jugando en el equipo, y además la inauguración de un nuevo local de Sotilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade, lo cual hacía extremadamente felices a todos al ver que George estaba dispuesto a recuperar su ritmo normal de trabajo. Además, Harry había llevado a Daphne Greengrass con él. Ninguno conocía mucho a la chica, excepto por el hecho de que en el colegio había ido al mismo año que el trío y que había estado en Slytherin, pero a todos les hacía felices saber que Harry tuviera por fin a alguien.

\- Por la familia, - dijo Bill, ofreciendo un brindis con la copa en una mano mientras sostenía a su pequeña Victoiré en la otra - ¡salud!

\- ¡SALUD!

Hubo risas y anécdotas, y entre todo aquello, fue Ron quien preguntó.

\- Por cierto, Gin, nunca nos contaste cómo exactamente fue que tú y Cedric se hicieron amigos. Eso siempre nos pareció un gran misterio.

Ellos se sonrieron.

 ** _Siempre fui un esclavo de la libertad, de esos que saben flotar_**

 ** _Y que besan el cielo_**

\- Pues volando – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Éramos sólo unos niños.

\- Ginny tenía seis años y se escapaba de casa para practicar su vuelo sobre una escoba, y daba la casualidad de que yo hacía lo mismo.

 ** _Y hasta que apareciste por ahí, me decidí a aterrizar_**

 ** _Y quedarme en tu suelo._**

\- No puedo explicarme como nunca nos dimos cuenta de eso – dijo Arthur, meneando la cabeza y luego riendo.

* * *

Ginny, sentada en la cama, miró el dormitorio de Cedric. Había estado allí contadas veces, pues casi siempre era él quien iba a su casa, pero de todas formas recordaba a la perfección donde solía ir todo (y es que Cedric era muy ordenado).

\- ¿Y a dónde han ido todos tus posters del Puddlemere United?

Cedric arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues los llevaré conmigo a Hogwarts, por supuesto. Ya están empacados.

A Cedric le habían ofrecido un puesto en el colegio, como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y él había aceptado. Pasados los años más delicados en el Ministerio, con el barco volviendo a navegar sin problemas, él había decidido que ese cambio le haría bien.

No era el único: Neville también dejaba el departamento de Aurores para tomar la plaza de Herbología.

Y es que Hogwarts también los necesitaba.

\- Vale. Te enviaré una firmada de las Arpía de Holyhead, por si recapacitas – dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta la puerta. Pudo oír la clara risa de Cedric siguiéndola – Iré a ver si tu madre necesita algo de ayuda…

Él la tomó del brazo, haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Gin, espera. Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento en que había reunido el valor, porque de lo contrario no hallaría el "momento perfecto" nunca.

\- ¿Si?

 ** _Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión, mi alma reconoció tu voz_**

 ** _Y así se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_**

\- Sé que somos jóvenes. Que todavía estás en el inicio de tu carrera y esto tal vez… tal vez no sea lo que estabas contemplando en este momento. Pero hemos estado juntos por años, y yo he estado seguro desde hace tiempo de esto, de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

\- Ced…

A ella se le formó un nudo en la garganta, comprendiendo lo que él quería decir. Y entonces él sacó un pequeño anillo plateado del bolsillo, brillante y hermoso, y se arrodilló frente a ella en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Ginny Weasley, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

 ** _Y hasta hoy, pensaba que la libertad estaba en otro lugar_**

 ** _Y hoy la llevo por dentro_**

Realmente no había mucho que pensar, pensó ella, mientras lo miraba, a esos expectantes ojos grises. Lo había amado por tanto tiempo, desde que era sólo una niña, y Cedric había estado a su lado en todos los momentos importantes, siempre…

Y si, para las convencionalidades del mundo ella podía ser demasiado joven a sus veintiún años, pero estaba completamente segura de los lazos que la unían a Cedric.

\- Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Ambos sonrieron como tontos mientras él deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, y luego la besaba apasionadamente, demorando otros buenos minutos en bajar al comedor.

* * *

Cedric apuntó con la varita al pizarrón dejando unas últimas indicaciones.

\- Así que, no olviden lo que hemos practicado hoy. El encantamiendo desarmador puede parecer algo básico, pero enfrentados al peligro puede serles de mucha utilidad. A un amigo le salvó la vida más veces de las que ustedes podrían contar con una mano y… - miró hacia atrás, donde una de las alumnas de Slytherin levantaba la mano - ¿si, Jones?

\- Profesor Diggory, ¿tiene usted novia?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír, pero decidió que evitar la pregunta no serviría de nada.

\- Si, Jones. Una prometida, de hecho.

\- ¡Se va a casar?!

\- Bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir mi vida. ¿Alguna otra pregunta respecto a la clase?

Y cinco minutos después, el salón estaba vacío. Él comenzó a ordenar las butacas, puesto a que en treinta minutos llegarían los estudiantes de primer año.

\- Wow, en serio estas salas no han cambiado nada.

Y se sorprendió de ver a Ginny cruzando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Vine a visitar a Neville, claro está – contestó ella – y luego pensé, ya que estaba de paso, que podría pasar a saludar…

Con un movimiento de varita, ella cerró las puertas y se acercó a él.

\- Ehm, Gin…

 ** _Me asomé al laberinto de tu amor, aquí encontré mi verdad_**

 ** _Y en ti está lo que quiero_**

Ginny ya estaba a su lado, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y mirándolo, invitante.

\- Te he extrañado.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

* * *

Cuando llegó el momento, Ginny caminó al altar serena y sonriente. Nada de nervios, nada de inseguridades.

Todo, mientras fuera con Cedric, siempre resultaría correcto.

Y aunque ella rió y se divirtió estando con su familia y con sus amigos, en aquel perfecto e inolvidable día de sus vidas, lo mejor del día fue llegar por fin a su pequeña y perfecta casa en Hogsmeade, donde por fin eran solo ellos dos.

Ya no sería necesario que ocultara lo mucho que necesitaba a Cedric para dormir tranquila en las noches (muy parecido a aquel día, durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir en el gran comedor) porque lo tendría a su lado siempre.

Abrazándola, como en ese momento.

Besándola, como en ese preciso instante.

Y si una persona pudiera explotar de dicha, entonces eso le habría sucedido a ellos, mientras entre besos y risas hacían el camino hacia su dormitorio.

 ** _Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad_**

 ** _Contigo puedo tocar lo que soñé tanto tiempo_**


End file.
